Desafíos
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Lejos de ser un insulto, era una oportunidad para que mejorar. Retarse uno al otro, ayudarse a avanzar, motivarse. El desafiar, la rivalidad y competencia nos hace ser mejores personas. Obviamente a ellos los haría mejores artistas. CUARTA Parte de la saga "Lazos"
1. The New Canvas

**Desafíos**

 **By Joey Hirasame**

 **Capitulo I  
**

 **The New Canvas.**

Parte de la magía del arte es compartirla con otras personas; gente que comparta tus metas, sueños y aspiraciones. De modo que, como es lógico pensar, muchos artistas buscan el cobijo de una institución que vele por sus intereses, que nutra sus sueños y esperanzas, que sirva como guía para canalizar sus talentos y les reuna con sus pares, gente que busque lo mismo que ellos. Y es así, prensados de esta idea, que miles de estudiantes aplican cada año para ingresar a la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod, hogar de las más finas mentes y sensibles almas que el mundo jamás haya-

"Nate, pedazo de imbécil, ¡La clase comenzaba a las diez en punto!" Gritó un muchacho de cabellera alborotada, mientras se abría paso a través del enrejado que delimitaba la escuela, arrastrando consigo a un muchacho de piel clara y grandes ojos marrones. A medida que el duo entraba al edificio principal del campus, sorteaban a las decenas y decenas de estudiantes que se interponían en su camino a una velocidad impresionante, mientras el más agresivo de los dos maldecía a con la mandíbula firmemente apretada, de manera que solo se distinguían un par de palabras. "Y la puta madre que te vio nacer estará muy feliz de que repruebes por ausencias y retardos, idiota."

"Hugh, ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?" Murmuró Nate, antes de soltarse del agarre de su compañero, acomodar su camisa y caminar a la par de Hugh. "Como sea, es a penas la segunda semana de clases: nadie se toma enserio el primer mes."

"Si no te ibas a tomar enserio las clases, ¿Por qué demonios aplicar a la Academia en primer lugar?" Llegaron a su destino solo un par de pasos después. Hugh se recargó de espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta del aula 112, se cruzó de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido le dedicó una mirada molesta a su amigo. "Tú, a quien todo le da pereza."

"Bueno, la única otra opción verdadera hubiese sido Golden High; una preparatoria regular sería demasiado aburrida, y dios sabe que me encanta el drama, entonces, ¿Por qué no estudiar actuación?"

"Mentiroso, solo querías venir a joder al prójimo."

"No; quería joderte a tí." Respondió el castaño, antes de soltar una corta carcajada. Hugh rodó sus ojos, miró de reojo el reloj en su muñeca y se separó de la pared.

"Entra, se hace tarde. Y no hagas nada estúpido, estúpido."

"Enserio, ¿A tu madre no le molesta que la beses con esa boca?" La mano de Hugh se prensó de una de las muñecas de su compañero, dio un agresivo tirón de ella y con su mano libre dirigió su rostro al lugar apropiado para encontrarse con el suyo y besar sus labios fugazmente, antes de empujarlo a la puerta y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela.

"No veo que tú te quejes."

* * *

Y si bien el talento no es una pertenencia que se herede o algún genóma que se lleve en la sangre, siempre ayuda un poco tener en casa la voz de la experiencia para iluminar las sombras de la vasta, vasta ignorancia.

"Y recuerda, hija, que los colores pastel, si bien bonitos y brillantes, son un asalto a la pupila y deberían arder en el infierno junto con los últimos trabajos de Wallace Mikuri." Dijo aquel hombre alto y fornido, de cabellera blanca que se mezclaba con su pronunciada barba al bajar por su rostro. Junto a la puerta, Drayden vigilaba la rutina de su hija, quien se desplazaba por toda la sala reuniendo esto y aquello, condensadolo todo en una mochila que después se colgó al hombro. La morena le miró de reojo, antes de sonreir y dar una mordida a la manzana en su mano derecha.

"Controla ese enamoramiento que tienes con el director de mi escuela, por favor." Murmuró entre bocados. Habiendo comido ni la mitad, Iris lanzó la manzana en las manos del hombre mientras le pasaba de largo camino a la puerta.

"Es solo la segunda semana, Iris; aún podemos volver a Unova para el inicio de cursos." La muchacha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar por millonésima vez la misma sugerencia. Drayden no había parado de implorar un cambio de opinión desde que pisaron el suelo de Johto. "No puedes aprender nada aquí que no pueda enseñarte yo mismo."

"Aprecio tu honestidad, y admiro esa confianza que tienes en tí mismo." Anunció Iris, tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Falló miserablemente cerca del final, pero Drayden apreció el esfuerzo. "Pero de verdad, es aquí donde quiero estar."

"Es por el niño, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el hombre, causando que Iris se estremeciera notablemente. "Ese niño que conocimos durante el verano. Él vive aquí."

"No, no sé de qué hablas, no te escucho. ¡¿Qué?!" Y así, entre alaridos inentendibles y ruegos de su padre, Iris salió a toda velocidad del departamento, rumbo a su primer clase del día en la Academia.

* * *

No obstante, el arte es una forma de expresión, la voz del alma. Y a lo largo de la historia, son innumerables los intentos del hombre por acallar las voces que le causan incomodidad, que atentan contra su sentido de estabilidad. Es ahí, en un ambiente controlado y represivo, que suelen surgir talentos y obras que rompen esquemas y trascienden generaciones.

"Terminamos por ahora, querida." Anunció una señora de mediana edad, sentada de piernas cruzadas en un mullido sofá, en medio de aquella sala en la que se colaba la luz del sol matinal. A sus señal, el sonido del piano se detuvo, y las manos pequeñas y blancas de una joven mujer descansaron inmóviles sobre las teclas de marfil del viejo instrumento. "Continuaremos esta tarde. Siéntete libre de descansar; quizá puedas terminar de leer ese libro en el que estabas tan interesada."

"Gracias, madre." La muchacha, de voz suave y alegre, se levantó del banco sobre el que tocaba, cubrió las teclas del piano con el cobertor de madera y dedicó una sonrisa a su madre antes de salir de la sala, con dirección a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, se encontró con dos hombres, uno de delgada complexión y el otro un poco más gordo. El primero disfrutaba de una taza de café, sentado a la mesa con un libro de cubierta negra en su mano izquierda, y el otro se servía su propia taza de la cafetera.

"Buen día, Mei." Saludó el hombre más joven de los hombres, sonriendo amablemente. "Fue hermoso lo que tocaste ahí adentro, pequeña."

"Gracias, Hermano Ghetsis. Siempre es un placer tenerlo de visita." La joven hizo una corta reverencia hacia el invitado, antes de dirigirse al otro hombre. "Padre, me temo que he roto el clavijero de mi violín. ¿Me permitirías ir a repararlo?"

"¿Quieres ir a la ciudad?" Preguntó el hombre, anticipando la respuesta. Mei asintió lentamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿No podríamos pedirle a algún hermano que lo repare por tí? Seguramente alguien en la iglesia sabe de instrumentos musicales."

"Estoy seguro de que sí, Kenishi." Intervino el invitado, mientras cerraba el libro que leía y lo dejaba a un lado. "No obstante, cuando se trata de un instrumento tan fino y preciso, es recomendable buscar al mejor especialista posible. Tengo mucha confianza a cada uno de los miembros de nuestra amada congregación, pero estoy de acuerdo con Mei:" El Hermano Ghetsis se puso de pie, caminó hasta Mei y colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de esta. "Será mejor dejar esto en manos de un experto."

* * *

Para concluir, solo resta decir que el arte, si bien puede ser lo más hermoso del mundo, si bien puede inspirar movimientos y quebrar voluntades, hay otra cualidad del arte que a veces pasa desapercibida. A veces olvidamos lo más fundamental de él, y es también algo sencillo que puede encontrarse en muchos otros aspectos de la vida y muchas otras actividades. El arte es, en muchas instancias, increíblemente divertido.

"Once en punto; no hay moros en la costa." Murmuró aquel rubio, más para sí mismo que para alguno de los estudiantes que merodeaban por los pasillos de la escuela. El muchacho de corta estatura dobló en una esquina, cargando consigo una caja de la que salían decenas de cables, y a su vez, estos eran arrastrados a su paso. Esta caja, de color gris, tenía también varios botones y una docena de interruptores.

Entró al aula más cercana; vacía. Perfecto. Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio designado al profesor, corrió a la ventana y procedió a abrirla. Desde aquella posición, se podía admirar el jardín principal del campus, con cientos de estudiantes yendo y viniendo, como cada día.

"Bien, muchachos, hora de abrir sus ojos." Murmuró nuevamente, antes de corrar de vuelta a la caja sobre el escritorio. Presionó un botón al costado y luego subió cada interruptor, inundando la escuela con el sonido de una breve estática molesta. "Buenos días, mi querida Academia."

Esa voz juvenil pronto cubrió cada extensión de la escuela. En cada salón, cada auditorio, cada sala de grabación y cada patio, los estudiantes y maestros podían a escuchar al chico.

"Mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin, y soy estudiante de primer grado en esta institución." Comenzó el chico, antes de ponerse cómodo sobre el escritorio. "Mi especialidad es la Música y nací para causar problemas- una muy mala combinación, si se ponen a pensarlo con cuidado. La música es el arte con el que la gente promedio está más en contacto todos los días: ¡Qué mal por ustedes, gente promedio!"

"¿De donde viene esa transmisión?" Preguntó una mujer de cabello lavanda, saliendo intempestivamente de su oficina. Cada persona en la oficina lucía tan sorprendida como ella, sino es que más. "¿Quién demonios ha hackeado todas las bocinas de la escuela?"

"Según el expediente," Comenzó otra voz, saliendo de la misma oficina con un archivo en sus manos. "Y de acuerdo a lo que dijo al comenzar la transmisión, es Emerald Aojashin, estudiante de nuevo ingreso, las peores calificaciones en el examen de admisión."

"¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso?" Gritó Winona, antes de salir a toda velocidad de la oficina, en busca del alborotador. Wallace sonrió, antes de dar un último vistazo al expediente y cerrarlo.

"Y espera a que sepas de quién es hermano."

"Hago esta transmisión el día de hoy porque quiero extender un desafío a todos ustedes; les reto a ser mejores que yo." El chico dejó salir una corta carcajada, atrapada entre sus labios apretados en una firme sonrisa. "Traten de vencerme, fallen y vuelvan a intentar. Yo seré el artista más grande que el mundo haya conocido jamás, así que les convendría anotar en sus curriculums que fueron derrotados por mí."

Antes de que pudiese continuar, su discurso se vio interrumpido por un incesante golpeteo en la puerta, seguido por el escandaloso picaporte tratando de girar. Buena suerte, pensó Emerald, la puerta tenía como veinte cerrojos.

"Les haré saber un pequeño secreto, estudiantes:" Murmuró el rubio contra el micrófono. "Yo no canto." Caminó hasta la ventana, y desde ahí admiró como los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. "No toco ningún instrumento. No sé leer música ni escribirla. Yo no nací como un superdotado ni fui a clases particulares desde pequeño. Mi padre es arquitecto y mi madre ama de casa; hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de ellos es músico. Consideren esto como una ventaja que les ofrezco; les extiendo la oportunidad de una partida adelantada. Aprovechen, pues no tardaré en alcanzarlos y dejarles atrás."

Con eso y un tirón del cable, dio por finalizada la transmisión. El micrófono descansó inherte sobre uno de los pupitres y casi al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una agitada directora con fuego en la mirada.

"Se tomó su tiempo, señorita Nagi." Murmuró Emerald, sonriente, con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

* * *

El centro de Goldenrod City no era un lugar que frecuentara mucho; difícilmente dejaba los suburbios, más que nada por lo reacios que eran sus padres a salir de su pequeña comunidad. Pero bien, ya estaba haciendo muchas cosas el día de hoy que no acostumbraba hacer. Como mentirle a sus padres por ejemplo.

Caminó un rato más hasta llegar a su crucero favorito, rodeada de gente que no reparaba en voltear a verla. Sacó su violín de un pequeño estuche y lo puso a su hombro, para después comenzar a tocar. Primero el arco se frotaba de manera lenta y relajada, arrastrando consigo las notas más melancólicas de la pieza, elevándolas al cielo, aunadas al ruido de los automóviles y las monedas cayendo al estuche vacío en el suelo, una tras otra.

Varios transeúntes habían detenido sus caminatas para presenciar a la chica del crucero. No era la primera vez que Mei se plantaba en ese lugar, y estaba lejos de ser la última. Ya varios de sus admiradores habían llegado a presenciar su ejecución, tomando su lugar reservado frente a la artista.

Ella era un prodigio, según su madre. Su don para la música fue un regalo de Dios, que debía ser usado única y exclusivamente para alabarle, para goze del todopoderoso y para exaltar su nombre. Y para Mei no había ningún problema en ello. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué debía ser todo para Dios? ¿Por qué no podía ella tambien disfrutar de su música? Tocar lo que ella quisiera, aprender lo más que fuese posible, incluso aquellas cosas que estaban más allá de las alabanzas.

Ella quería ser un artista verdadero. Y sabía exactamente el lugar para empezar.

* * *

Lejos de estar sorprendido, le ofendió que nadie más lo hubiese buscado antes. Apenas dobló una esquina tras haber salido de la oficina de la directora, dos sujetos lo sujetaron y lo lanzaron al casillero más cercano. Antes de poder soltar un comentario sarcástico o una mirada mal intencionada, uno de ellos le colocó un violento golpe en el estomago, arrancando cada bocanada de aire de sus pulmones.

"¡Vaya, por fín ha callado!" Exclamó uno de los atacantes, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Su compañero lanzó sus manos a la boca del risueño.

"Calla, imbécil. Llevemoslo con Sidney." Emerald trató de oponer resistencia, sin embargo uno de los muchachos, el de cabello purpura y el antifaz extraño, le sujetó las piernas y derribó de un tirón. El otro, de cabello verde y delgada figura, sujetó sus brazos y entre ambos lo cargaron hacía el final del pasillo.

Aún seguía un poco mareado. Y con cada paso que daban sus captores, el interior de su cabeza y estomago rebotaban y se mezclaban como si de cemento se tratase. Luego de unos minutos, la luz del sol le golpeó directo en la cara, y se encontró levitando en el pasillo principal de la academia. Estuvo a punto de luchar para librarse del agarre del extraño peliverde, pero se detuvo en seco.

"No preguntes." Murmuró el chico del antifaz, dirigiéndose a una chica que caminaba en dirección a ellos. De cabello y grandes ojos castaños, piel blanca y el semblante más confundido que Emerald jamás haya visto.

Entonces, cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro, sus miradas se encontraron; solo por un breve segundo, solo por un instante en que la confusión y el asombro pudieron más que la moral o la curiosidad. Al menos hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió uno de tantos comentarios inapropiados y fuera de lugar.

"Bonito Stradivarius." Dijo él, refiriendose al violín de la chica, oculto dentro de su estuche.

Mei frenó y dio media vuelta, debatiendo entre ir en auxilio del chico o seguir con su misión de incognito. Ya bastante arriesgaba con haber llegado a la Academia, habiendole mentido a sus padres, ¿Y lo pondría todo en riesgo por ir a ayudar a un extraño.

"No te molestes, niña; puedo con ellos solo." Llamó Emerald, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "¡Lo tengo todo bajo control!" Alegre y despreocupado, demasiado para alguien en su situación, el de ojos verdes se dejó llevar por aquellos brazos fuera de la escuela y en dirección incierta, ante la atenta mirada de Mei.

Y entonces, al llegar a una esquina oculta en la calle, lo arrojaron por unos cortos escalones hasta la acera. Emerald se puso de pie, ya sin mucha dificultad, y luciendo tan amenazante como su 1.58 metros de poderío le permitían, encaró a sus atacantes.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Preguntó sin mucho interés, de brazos cruzados. Tanto el peliverde como el chico del antifaz sonrieron con malicia, antes de empujarlo dentro de un estrecho callejón.

"Yo soy Will Nazo. Y este de aquí es mi compinche Aaron." El aludido se notó increiblemente molesto por el modo en que su compañero se refirió a él, pero lo olvidó muy pronto. Al dar un paso hacia el rubio, este último dio otro en la dirección opuesta, pero se encontró a si mismo sin salida.

"Entonces, tú eres el niño bocón." Murmuró una voz grave, antes de dejar salir una carcajada muy exagerada, en la humilde opinión de Emerald. Al girar hacía atras, sobre el enrejado que se cernía a sus espaldas encontró a un muchacho, de escazo cabello rojizo peinado de tal manera que el de ojos verdes no se molestó en soltar una estruendosa risa. "¿Cuál es la gracia?"

"Dios, no lo sé; tu cara, tu cabello, tu ropa, tu nombre, tus amigos, tu entrada triunfal, tu falta de visión. ¿Debo continuar?" El recién llegado saltó para llegar frente a su interlocutor, lo sujetó del rostro y lo lanzó violentamente a los pies de sus compañeros.

"Sidney Blasco no es el hazmerreir de nadie, idiota." Gruñó el muchacho, antes de aclarar su garganta y retomar la compostura. "Mis compañeros y yo nos tomamos tu desafío muy a pecho, Emerald Aojashin."

"Puedo verlo." Murmuró el chico. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero su mundo dio una vuelta sobre su eje cuando el zapato de alguno de los presentes impactó violentamente contra su rostro. Por un momento ya no pudo escuchar lo que decían, solo podía ver el cielo del atardecer, que cambiaba de color de una manera alarmante ante sus ojos.

"Will, Aaron y yo somos los mejores artistas de la Academia en nuestras respectivas especialidades; no hay nadie que se compare a nosotros." Anunció Sidney, de brazos cruzados, con la espalda firmemente apoyada en el muro más cercano, sonriendo mientras Aaron sujetaba a Emerald y lo obligaba a levantarse. "Will es el maestro de la encarnación, con la habilidad de introducirse en cualquier rol y representarlo a la perfección. Aaron es el amo de las artes visuales, con destrezas, técnicas y habilidades que equiparan a las del mismo Wallace Mikuri. En cuanto a mí; yo soy el más grande artista en movimiento. Soy el amo de la danza. Soy-"

"Increíblemente molesto." Murmuró Emerald, con dificultad. Tras esa patada en la cara, su labio se comenzó a inflamar y ya entrados a este punto era muy dificil pronunciar oraciones coherentes. "¿Es por eso que me agreden físicamente? ¿Porque no creen ser mejores que yo?"

"Simplemente no aprecio el hecho de que menosprecies a tus superiores." Anunció Sidney, para después caminar hasta Emerald y arrancarlo de brazos de Aaron. "Todos en la Academia reconocen que nosotros tres somos el futuro; nos han nombrado The New Canvas por la misma razón. Como a aquel legendario trío de antaño. Lo único que pido es tu incondicional apoyo."

"Es decir, quieres que sea un jodido lambiscón."

"Tienes un don con las palabras, niño." Emerald se deshizo del agarre de Sidney. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero Aaron y Will impidieron que avanzara más. "Otra declaración como la que hiciste hoy; reconoce que The New Canvas son el futuro. Acepta tu lugar como parte de algo más grande."

"¡Ay, diganle que no mame!"

Todos los presentes dejaron salir un colectivo gemido de asombro, para después dirigir sus miradas a la fuente de tan pintorescas palabras. En una de las ventanas de ese mismo edificio que funcionó como guarida para su atraco, había un par de rostros poco familiares para cualquiera de ellos.

"Ustedes no sabrían de Arte aunque viniera y les mordiera la-"

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Preguntó Sidney, interrumpiendo al muchacho castaño en la ventana.

"Yo debería ser quien haga las preguntas; están haciendo demasiado ruido fuera de mi casa." Gruñó el otro. Sin esperar una invitación, Hugh sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y se dejó caer hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos. "Larguense antes de que les pateé el culo."

"Oye, yo te conozco." Murmuró Will, apuntando al recién llegado. "Tú eres Hugh Voltaire, el músico de tercer año."

"Están en mi propiedad." Repitió Hugh, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del chico de cabello purpura. Entonces giró al lider, ahora refiriendose a él. "No me importa lo que le hagan al enano, pero pueden hacerlo lejos de mi casa."

"No me encanta la insolencia con que te diriges a nosotros, Voltaire." Gruñó Sidney. Esbosó una sonrisa burlona y, tomando desprevenido al chico de cabello alborotado, le propino un violento cabezazo en el rostro.

Finalmente, Emerald se abrió paso hasta Sidney y le empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de Hugh. Entonces, desde aquella ventana en el segundo piso Nate dio un salto y se las ingenió para aterrizar sobre Aaron y Will. Sidney sujetó a Emerald por el cuello de su camisa, lo impactó al muro mas cercano, y se dispuso a golpearle el rostro.

"¡Alto!"

Antes de que el tumulto escalara a mayores proporciones, una mano firme y segura se enganchó de la nuca de Emerald, luego la mano opuesta se colocó en la frente de Sidney y ambos fueron impulsados a extremos opuestos del estrecho callejón. Ahí enmedio de la conmoción había una mujer, una joven de piel morena y largo cabello purpura amarrado en una coleta que caía hasta su cintura.

"I-Iris." Murmuró Will, aún tumbado en el suelo junto a Aaron, con Nate encima de ellos. "Iris Drakengard. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen todos ustedes?!" Todo mundo, a excepción de Hugh, estremeció ante el chirrido que vociferó la mujer. La chica, de facciones encantandoras pero porte intimidante, avanzó hasta Sidney y colocó el dedo indice de su mano derecha sobre su pecho. "¿Tú crees que esta es una actitud digna de un estudiante condecorado de la Academia? ¿Dónde está tu honor, gusano?"

"Cómo te atre-"

"Jefe, no la confronte, por favor." Rogó Will, finalmente lanzando a Nate lejos de él. El chico del antifaz caminó hasta su compañero, sin embargo se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Iris. "Ella es la hija de-"

"Me importa muy poco quien seas tú." Interrumpió Hugh, avanzando hasta los actuales protagonistas del altercado. "De hecho todos ustedes me tienen sin cuidado, solo quiero que se larguen de aquí."

"The New Canvas pueden chupar mi músculo cavernoso." Gruñó Emerald, clavando una mirada desafiante sobre el lider del conjunto. Este último consideró ir detrás del rubio, sin embargo la muchacha frente a él seguía interponiendose. Finalmente, Sidney buscó a sus compañeros, les hizo una seña con la mano y lentamente se abrieron paso fuera del callejón.

Iris dejó salir un enorme suspiro, sorprendiendose a sí misma. No notó cuando fue que dejó de respirar. La muchacha avanzó hasta el rubio, lo ayudó a levantar y luego se giró hacía los otros dos muchachos.

"Ayudenme a llevarlo a la Academia."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Hugh. Iris no había pedido un favor, había dado una orden. "¿Por qué demonios debo cuidar a un gnomo al que ni siquiera conozco?"

"Hay alguien esperándome en la Academia; puede llevarnos a casa de Emerald en su auto." Anunció ella. El chico del cabello alborotado tenía mil y un preguntas más, y otras cien a raíz de la respuesta de Iris, sin embargo Nate demeritó toda duda que pudiese tener, pues simplemente se acercó a Emerald y Iris y ayudo a esta última a cargar al rubio.

"Vamos, Hugh. No seas tan mal compañero." Una sonrisa. Nate creía que podía salirse con la suya, que podía solucionar todos los problemas del mundo solo con esa sonrisa. Hugh odiaba eso, pero odiaba más que tuviese razón.

"Mierda."

* * *

De vuelta en la academia, los cuatro caminaban por el jardín principal, con dirección al edificio más grande del campus. Después de un rato de insistencia, por fin dejaron a Emerald caminar sin ayuda, y mientras que el rubio, Iris y Nate iban juntos charlando, Hugh se mantenía al margen, a varios metros detrás.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos son amigos?" Preguntó Nate, refiriéndose al rubio y la morena. Ambos se miraron uno al otro antes de sonreir agotados.

"Bueno, ibamos a la secundaria juntos." Respondió Emerald, antes de arquear una ceja. "Aunque no puedo decir que eramos amigos."

"No puedes decirlo porque no te gusta competir, niño ingrato." La chica tomó a Emerald de los hombros, lo acercó a sí y luego sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos, estrujando la piel con sus dedos. "Siempre tenías que estar un paso adelante, ¿No es así?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado." Anunció Nate, llamando la atención del par. "Yo soy Nate Ivory, y ese de allá es Hugh." Todos miraron sobre su hombro al susodicho, quien solo les hizo un corto gesto con la mano en respuesta. "Es un poco malhumorado, pero es un buen chico."

"Iris Drakengard. Y como quizá escucharon antes, el enano este es Emerald Aojashin."

"¿Tú eres Emerald Aojashin?" Preguntó Hugh, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación. El rubio se detuvo, y pronto le siguieron los otros dos. "Tu eres el bocón de esta mañana en las bocinas. Con razón esos engreídos te querían partir la cara, les diste en todo el orgullo."

"Si, la gente no acepta la superioridad aunque les escupa en la cara."

"Fuiste muy osado al desafiar a toda la escuela, enano." Gruñó el de ojos rojizos, cruzado de brazos. "Más aún al afirmar que no sabes nada de música."

"A una escuela se viene a aprender." Se defendió Emerald, de brazos cruzados, imitando la pose de Hugh.

"También dijiste que tu e Iris estuvieron juntos en la escuela, sin embargo ella está en segundo año." Dedujo Hugh. "Lo que signfica que estas atrasado un año en tus estudios, pues eres de nuevo ingreso. Fallaste tu primer examen de admisión, ¿No es así?"

"Todo eso es información irrelevante." Emerald puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y siguió caminando hacia el edificio, pasando de largo a Nate e Iris. "El hecho de que ustedes sepan más que yo solo significa que mi victoria será mucho más aplastante."

"Hablas mucho, Aojashin."

"Y tú no hablas lo suficiente."

"¡Cuidado!"

Con la atención completamente perdida en su argumento, Emerald no se percató de haber caminado hacia alguien más. Cuando estuvo a punto de chocar de frente contra esta persona, ella colocó una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho y la otra sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo en seco. Estuvo a punto de recriminar, pero ella fue más veloz.

"¿Estás bien?"

Quedó de frente a un par de ojos marrones, oscuros y resplandecientes. Tropezó sobre sus propios pies y cayó hacía atrás, pero la mano de ella se movió ágilmente a su espalda, impidiendo que se desplomara al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Repitió ella. ¿Acaso estaba cantando? Era estúpido pensar que una voz tan melodiosa fuera natural. ¿Así sonaba su voz? Qué frustrante sería tener que escucharla todo el día. Y sin embargo esas dos palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"¿Emerald?" Y claro, la voz de Iris tenía que sacarlo de su mar de pensamientos. El rubio miró sobre su hombro a su amiga, y se encontró con los rostros confundidos de sus acompañantes. Desvió su atención nuevamente a la mujer con quien chocó, y se deshizo de su agarre como si su tacto le quemara.

"Ten cuidado, ¿Quieres?" Gruñó Emerald, ajustando su camisa, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella. Emerald claramente escuchó a uno de los chicos detrás preguntar por qué era ella quien se disculpaba, pero decidió ignorarlo. "Tu eres a quien llevaban cargando hace rato, ¿No es así?"

"Te dije que lo tenía todo solucionado, ¿O no?"

"¡Oh, pero claro que lo solucionaste!" Exclamó Nate, avanzando hasta el rubio para después sujetar su cuello en una amistosa llave de lucha. "Te hubieran hecho pomada de no ser por nosotros."

"Claramente no tenías un jodido plan de escape." Añadió Hugh, sin la misma efusividad de su compañero.

"Lamento no haberte ayudado." Se disculpó Mei, agachando la mirada, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, sujetas una a la otra, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. "Pero tenía-"

"No hace falta que te disculpes." Interrumpió el rubio, deshaciéndose del agarre de Nate. "Además de ser el mejor músico de la Academia, también soy todo un artista del escape."

"¿El mejor músico de la Academia?" Murmuró Iris, acercándose al barullo, sonriendo de forma burlona. "Tú, quien no toca ni el triángulo."

"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchacho." Añadió Mei, sonriendo ampliamente, en total contraste con su anterior naturaleza tímida. "Me temo que ahora te enfrentarás a la peor de las competencias." La muchacha tomó su violín del suelo y lo colocó sobre su hombro. "Mi nombre es Mei Ebony, y seré la músico más grandiosa del mundo. Conquistar la Academia no será más que el primer paso."

"Todos ustedes están mal. Hugh será el mejor músico de todos los tiempos." Opinó Nate. El muchacho caminó hasta su amigo de cabello alborotado, lo sujetó del cuello y colocó un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. "El desafio de Emerald no pudo haber caído en peores oídos."

"Gente, yo soy Emerald Aojashin;" Anunció el rubio, antes de cruzar ambas manos, ofreciendo su mano derecha a Mei y la otra en dirección a Hugh. "Y será un honor derrotarlos aplastantemente."

"No contaría con eso." Respondió Mei, antes de estrechar la mano del rubio. Hugh miró a aquel par con pereza, antes de caminar lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando a Nate consigo.

"Hugh Voltaire." Se presentó él, antes de estrechar la mano que Emerald le ofrecía. "Traten de no estorbarme, y pierdan con gracia."

Un lienzo en blanco en un lienzo nuevo; lleno de posibilidades y de promesas.

* * *

En un auditorio oscuro de la Academia, el sonido de los pasos sobre la madera resonó hasta el último de los rincones, justo antes de que se encendiera un solitario reflector. La luz iluminaba justo el centro del escenario, y pronto el autor del monólogo se postró frente a él.

"Deseaba ser diferente a los demás, deseaba ser más de lo que fuí." Comenzó una voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo frágil. El chico de cabellos verdes se revolvió un poco, de pie en su lugar, antes de proseguir. "Es por eso que hice lo que hice; para que al verme al espejo pudiese ver quien soy en verdad. No una copia de alguién más, sino un ser de mi propia obra."

"Muy bien." Felicitó una voz en la oscuridad, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del artista. "Me alegra que haya sido admitido, señor Natural."

"Por favor..." Murmuró el muchacho, antes de colocarse su gorra de vuelta. "Llámeme N."


	2. Alabanza

**Capitulo II**

 **Alabanzas**

"No ha venido en toda la semana." Anunció Emerald, antes de impactar la palma de su mano contra el casillero junto al de Hugh, donde este último tenía metida la cabeza. "Comienza a irritarme."

"Disculpa mis modales, ¿Acaso te di a entender que eramos amigos?" Preguntó Hugh, cerrando la puerta de su cubículo. "Porque no lo somos, enano."

"Me parece un desperdicio de tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo inscribirse en la Academia, venir a clases un día y luego desvanecerse sin más ni menos." Ignorandole olímpicamente, el rubio rodeó a Hugh para colocarse del otro lado, aún mirándole con asombro. "¿Qué se ha creído esa niña?"

"¿Es correcto asumir que estás hablando de Mei?" Gruñó Hugh, vaciando los contenidos de su mochila dentro del cubículo. El de cabello alborotado no quería darle más cuerda a Emerald, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no se callaría hasta obtener respuestas de él.

"No podrá ser una digna oponente si falta a clases todo el tiempo." El rubio se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer hacía los casilleros, haciendo un estruendoso sonido que molestó visiblemente a su interlocutor. "Quiero ir por ella, pero no sé dónde vive."

"Oh, por favor." Bufó Hugh, para después cerrar su casillero de un portazo. "Tu eres el infeliz que arruinó el sistema de sonido de toda la Academia; creo que conseguir la dirección de Mei de la oficina de Winona no será mucho más complicado." Hugh miraba con desdén los brillantes ojos de Emerald, abiertos de par en par, mientras la idea aterrizaba en la mente de este último.

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" Exclamó Emerald, para después salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina del Director. "¡Gracias, Hugh!" El aludido se dedicó a seguir con la mirada al rubio, hasta perderlo de vista; gruñó por lo bajo, se acomodó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas."

* * *

"Uno como actor debe tener la facultad de adaptarse a cualquier situación." Explicó el profesor, frente una clase de 30 estudiantes, entre ellos Nate. El castaño tomaba apuntes perezosamente en su cuaderno, pero en algún punto dejó de escribir palabras y ahora solo se dedicaba a hacer dibujos y garabatos inentendibles.

Fue entonces que sintió un pequeño objeto suave impactar su cabeza y quedarse atrapado en su cabello. Su mano instintivamente fue en busca del pequeño proyectil, y al traerlo frente a su rostro, se encontró con una pequeña bola de papel. Al desdoblarla se encontró con un mensaje muy confuso. Entrecerró los ojos, acercó el papel a su rostro aún más, lo alejó, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y aún era dificil de descifrar. Así que se giró al chico sentado detrás de él, pues era el único capaz de lanzar el proyectil a esa parte de su cabeza.

"¿Qué mierda dice aquí?" Preguntó Nate, dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabello purpura detrás de él. El chico golpeó su pupitre con ambos puños y luego se llevó una mano al rostro, el cual estaba cubierto en un antifaz.

"Es una amenaza, idiota." Gruñó Will, evadiendo cualquier contacto visual. Nate trató de leer el mensaje una última vez antes de regresar su atención a Will.

"No, no creo." Murmuró el castaño. "Es decir, no puedes esperar intimidarme si no entiendo lo que quieres decir."

"Tú y tu novio pueden tener a Iris Drakengard de su lado, pero ella no estará ahí para salvarte siempre." Advirtió Will. Nate rodó los ojos, apretó hoja de papel en su mano y la lanzó por encima de su hombro.

"A mi me pareció que Iris llegó a salvarlos a ustedes." El castaño se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, encarando al frente de la clase. Sin embargo, ni dos segundos después se volvió a girar a Will. "Y para que conste; mi novio puede patearle el culo al tuyo cuando sea."

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Llegar a la puerta de casa de Mei fue lo más tortuoso que había hecho en su vida hasta entonces. No porque haya sido complicado conseguir la dirección, no señor, fue como comer pastel. Lo complicado fue atreverse a llegar a ese barrio.

Goldenrod City era una ciudad inmensa y si bien era hermosa, su densidad poblacional era estúpida. Sus habitantes se esparcían en toda la ciudad, desde los que vivían en apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad hasta las familias viviendo en los distintos suburbios a las afueras. Emerald sabía de buena fuente cómo era vivir en la ciudad, y habiendo pasado tu su vida en el mismo barrio en los suburbios, esa realidad no era nada ajena.

Sin embargo, para todo hay niveles. Treasure Garden era un barrio al que el rubio nunca había entrado, y tembló como gelatina al hacerlo por primera vez. Todas las casas eran de colores pastel, brillantes. El césped de cada jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado, y en cada puerta principal había una cruz, seguida por una placa con el apellido de la familia residente.

Habiendo decidido que no quería perder más tiempo, y porque estar ahí más tiempo de lo absolutamente necesario le provocaba cañangas-ñangas enfermizas, Emerald apresuró el paso hasta el final de la calle, donde finalmente encontró la puerta de la familia Ebony.

Dudó en primera instancia, porque sí, a pesar de toda su arrogancia y sus complejos de superioridad, Emerald era muy inteligente, y bien estaba al tanto de que recapacitar es de sabios. Al final, murmuró "yolo" por lo bajo, arrojó la cautela al viento y tocó tres veces a la puerta. Ni siquiera dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un robusto hombre de escasa cabellera y estatura admirable. Tras abrirse la puerta, el rubio quedó mirando directo a la panza del sujeto, por lo que lentamente, sin mover su cuerpo, elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con su incómoda mirada.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó el hombre, de voz ronca y tono poco amigable.

"¿Está Mei en casa?" Preguntó Emerald, lento, arrastrando cada palabra, analizando cada expresión facial del hombre. La primera con la que se encontró fue con una de absoluta sorpresa, un mili segundo antes de que el hombre se tornara más agresivo.

"¿Quién la busca?" Rugió el hombre. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, luego se giró a la izquierda y después a la derecha, como buscando algo, y se dirigió al tipo otra vez.

"¿Cómo que quién? Yo." Exclamó Emerald, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y quizá lo era, pero no fue exactamente lo que había preguntado el señor. "¿Está?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Exclamó, avanzando un paso hacía el muchacho.

"¡Emerald!" Exclamó una voz ajena, antes del siguiente comentario arrogante del pequeño rubio. En ese instante, Mei se abrió paso desde el interior de la casa hasta el lado de su padre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, no he sabido nada de tí en toda la semana." Comenzó el rubio. "Y francamente encuentro insultante que no respetes tu educa-"

"¡Ah, ya recordé!" Exclamó la castaña, lanzando las manos al aire. Trató de disimular el gesto frotándose la nuca, sin embargo su nerviosismo era claro. "Si, si. Papá, olvidé preguntarte si podíamos llevar a Emerald a la iglesia esta tarde, no tiene cómo ir."

"¿Tú eres miembro de nuestra iglesia?" Preguntó el hombre, cruzado de brazos. El rubio arqueó una ceja e intercaló su mirada confundida entre Mei y su padre. La palabra "iglesia" era una que Emerald jamás creyó necesaria en su vocabulario.

"Si..." Murmuró el de ojos verdes, lentamente. "Si, claro. Por qué no."

"¡Excelente!" Dicho esto, Mei dio un paso hacía afuera y se giró hacía su padre. "Esperaremos aquí, papá. Mamá quería preguntarte por tu corbata, te está buscando."

"¿Tu amigo irá a la iglesia vestido de esa forma?" Tras el comentario del señor Ebony, Emerald se examinó a sí mismo por mero reflejo. Sus pantalones purpura y su camisa verde cuyas mangas le quedaban estúpidamente largas no eran exactamente lo más elegante, pero tampoco se veía como un pordiosero.

"Lo siento, dejé mi traje de pingüino en mi iglú." El Señor Ebony rodó los ojos, gruñó y regresó al interior de su casa. Finalmente a solas, Mei dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se llevó ambas manos al pecho. "Tu papá es adorable."

"Emerald, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella. Mei se acercó al chico, lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo llevó hasta el auto estacionado en la acera frente al jardín. "¿Tienes alguna idea de los problemas en que me puedes meter?"

"Faltaste una semana a clases." Señaló él, ignorando las preguntas de ella. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Y quiero hacer constar que la única respuesta válida a esa pregunta es un aneurisma o alguna enfermedad terminal."

"Es complicado, Emerald." Murmuró Mei, agachando la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su entera atención a la puerta de su casa. "Mis padres no aceptarán que estudie en la Academia, y no puedo desafiar sus deseos."

"Desaf- ¿Qué? ¿Tus padres nos sabían que te inscribiste a la Academia." Mei negó con la cabeza, aún con la mirada fija en su casa. "¿Por qué demonios-?"

"Por favor, deja de maldecir." Murmuró ella, cortante. "Para mi familia la música es solo una forma de alabanza. Nunca aceptarían el uso egoísta que le doy a mi música. Inscribirme a la Academia fue solo un arrebato más de egoísmo de mi parte."

"No estoy seguro de estar entendiendo." Afirmó el rubio. "Pero tus estudios son algo serio; se trata de tu futuro, tu carrera. Deberías contar con el apoyo de tus padres."

Antes de poder continuar con su plática, los padres de Mei salieron de la casa, señalaron al auto y se apresuraron dentro de este, seguidos por Mei, y a regañadientes, por Emerald.

Las iglesias siempre han sido, a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, las grandes obras maestras de artistas y arquitectos, y esta no se quedaba atrás. En la muy humilde opinión de Emerald, el lugar era hermoso, con gigantescos pilares que se elevaban por metros y metros, paredes de mármol, cientos de figuras y hermosos vitrales en los muros. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, cantando y aplaudiendo, todos ellos llenos de tanto gozo.

"Mierda." Murmuró el rubio. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y luego fue dirigido por Mei hasta una puerta al costado de la capilla. Al entrar a ese cuarto, Emerald se encontró en un cuarto que no guardaba ninguna relación con el anterior; los colores eran más brillantes y lucía mucho más infantil, con dibujos en las paredes y grandes letras brillantes en todos lados. Ahí, sentados en un perfecto circulo sobre la alfombra, había una mujer morena y otros cuatro niños, todos sonriendole a la pareja.

"Dado a que es tu primera vez aquí, le pedí a la hermana Lenora que cuide de tí." Anunció Mei, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Diviértete." Sin dar oportunidad a réplica, ella se giró, abrió la puerta y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció. Emerald se mantuvo mirando la puerta por unos segundos, para después dar la vuelta lentamente y fijar su mirada confundida y aterrada en los ahí presentes. Uno de los niños le sonrió y palmó el lugar vacío en la alfombra junto a él, invitandole a sentarse.

"Mucho gusto, Emerald. Niños, aprovechemos que tenemos un nuevo invitado para repasar el Génesis." Comenzó la mujer, antes de tomar de una mesa cercana una imágen de un paisaje. Era un jardín lleno de árboles y animales, con un hombre y una mujer desnudos en el medio. "En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra." Tras esa primer frase, la mano de Emerald se disparó al aire. " ... ¿Dime?"

"Eh, si. Me temo que es un poco más complicado que eso." Dijo el rubio.

* * *

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Preguntó una voz en la oscuridad. Iris se revolvió, incomoda en su lugar al borde del escenario. El auditorio vacío hizo eco con el sonido de los pasos sobre la madera, antes de que aquel hombre llegara a su lado. No se sentó, no la miró a los ojos, solo hizo acto de presencia.

"He sabido que este es tu lugar favorito en toda la Academia." Explicó Iris, evadiendo su mirada, con la vista fija en un punto cualquiera del inmueble. "Eres toda una leyenda en esta escuela. Y en Golden High."

"Me conocen por los logros equivocados." Explicó el chico. "Debo ser el estudiante más viejo de la Academia."

"Eso es lo de menos." Gruño ella, finalmente girándose para verle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de experiencias y de vivencias que harían estremecer a cualquiera. Pero no a Iris. "Uno de mis amigos perdió un año de estudios por fallar el examen de admisión. Y deberías verlo; debe ser el estudiante más decidido que he conocido."

"Si... yo también tengo un amigo así." Murmuró él. Y entre la penumbra del auditorio ella la vio; vio la más imperceptible de las sonrisas plegar los labios de N. "Decidido y retrasado. ¿Tienes lo que te he pedido?"

"Por supuesto." La morena tomó su morral del suelo y lo abrió para buscar algo dentro. Tomó una carpeta, y entre todas las hojas que había ahí, tomó una y sin mirar la entregó a N. "Espero que te guste."

"Bien." Dijo él, tras darle un rápido vistazo. Después se la extendió de vuelta. "Tú lo harás."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero que tú lo hagas." Repitió el peliverde, para después bajar de un salto del escenario. Iris balbuceó un par de cosas antes de aclarar su garganta y tratar de nuevo, pero él le cortó. "Nadie más le hará justicia a ese trabajo."

"P-Pero yo nunca he-"

"Lo harás bien."

"¡Si me equivoco no hay vuelta atrás!" Exclamó ella. Iris también saltó del escenario y corrió en busca del muchacho. "No puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo."

"Lo harás bien." Repitió él, como un jodido disco rayado. Sin embargo, esa mirada estática con que lo dijo, penetrando en la psiquis de la muchacha, le hizo creer. Creer en sí misma.

Y después de lo que tuvo que haber sido el peor debate que había tenido en su vida, mejor conocido como la "Escuelita Biblica", Emerald volvió a la capilla, donde los adultos recibían su sermón de parte de un hombre de cabello verde, montado en el altar al frente.

"Así, mis hermanos, unamos nuestras manos y nuestras almas en oración." A su señal, todos en el recinto agacharon sus cabezas, cerraron sus ojos y juntaron las manos. Emerald no atinó a hacer nada, simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar, analizandolos a todos con una hiperactiva mirada que se paseaba por todos lados. "Padre nuestro, bendice con tu gracia divina nuestras vidas. Santifica nuestra comunidad y cuida de tu gente que adora tu nombre y hace tu voluntad. No nos dejes de lado, danos fuerza para afrontar los desafíos y no claudicar. En nombre de Cristo Jesús..."

"Amén." Terminaron todos juntos. Sin razón aparente, Emerald levantó las manos y comenzó a aplaudir suavemente. "Y ahora, alabemos al señor al son de nuestra pequeña Mei Ebony." Dicho y hecho, Mei se abrió paso al escenario, al piano que se erguía al fondo. La castaña se sentó y tras un pequeño suspiro, comenzó a tocar las teclas con suavidad.

Todos comenzaron a cantar, absolutamente todos. Cantaban de amor y de fe, y de tantas cosas que a Emerald no le importaban. Tan sin cuidado lo tenían esos temas, que Emerald bloqueó las palabras de la canción; eran solo ruido de fondo, y su mente las filtró sin ningún problema. No, su atención estaba enteramente en Mei.

Pese a haber establecido el desafío entre ellos dos y Hugh, realmente Emerald no sabía que tan buen artista era Mei. Pero ahora lo sabía. Tanta gracia, tanta precisión, tan bellos movimientos y la simplicidad con que ejecutaba sus movimientos. No era posible, sencillamente no era real. Parecía que no le costaba absolutamente nada de trabajo. Y fue entonces que, por un breve segundo, vio en ella una pequeña semblanza de alguien más.

 _"¿Quién es tu amigo, Crys? ¿Me dirás que ahora te gustan de secundaria?"_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, y fue entonces que rompió el molde. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Ni siquiera el otro pianista había sido capaz de conmoverlo así, ¿Por qué ella lo hacía?

Y entonces paró, y ese pequeño momento de éxtasis y nirvana se acabó. Todos aplaudieron, y el mismo tipo que había dado el sermón tomó la mano de Mei y la besó antes de hacer una educada reverencia.

"Gracias, Hermano Ghetsis." Murmuró Mei, ahogada por el barullo de la multitud. "Gracias, son muy amables."

Ya había oscurecido para cuando volvieron a casa de los Ebony. Todos bajaron del auto, y mientras la familia caminaba hasta la puerta, Emerald se quedó de pie en la acera.

"No volverás." Afirmó Emerald. A pesar de que lo dijo solo para oídos de Mei, toda la familia se giró para con él. "No vas a volver."

"Emerald-"

"Es una lástima." Le interrumpio. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y meciendose de un lado a otro, el rubio desviaba la mirada. "Es hermoso. Lo que haces con el piano; no llego a imaginar lo que harás con otros instrumentos, pero pude notarlo; tu amas la música. Lejos de tu fe y de las alabanzas, tocar te llena de una dicha increíble. Mei, si pudieses ver la mirada de placer y satisfacción que tienes cuando tocas..."

"¿De qué está hablando, Mei?" Preguntó el señor Ebony, avanzando hasta la escena. Mei agachó la mirada, e inmediatamente Emerald dejó salir un suspiro amargo.

"Es verdaderamente una lástima." Terminó él, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar su camino.

"Emerald..." Le detuvo la castaña, para después llevarse ambas manos al pecho, tratando de aplacar los latidos de su corazón. "Nos vemos en clase mañana."

"¿Clase?" Preguntó su padre. "Mei, exijo que me expliques de qué estás hablando. Ahora."

"Me inscribí en la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod, Papá." Anunció ella, aún con la mirada sobre Emerald. Sus piernas temblaban, al igual que su quijada, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura. "Estoy estudiando música. Quiero ser una gran artista."

"¿Academia?" Repitió el señor, intercalando su mirada confundida entre Mei y Emerald. "Tonterías. Tu madre te ha estado enseñando toda tu vida, no necesitas que alguien más te de clases."

"No es suficiente." Explicó ella. "Quiero más... Quiero ser mejor para... para..." Se detuvo en seco, y por un segundo el muchacho rubio creyó que ya no volvería a hablar. "Para alabar a mi señor. Quiero ser digna, y exhaltar su nombre de la mejor manera que me sea posible... es por eso."

"Entiendo." Murmuró el hombre. Justo entonces, el deseo finalmente venció a Emerald y la palma de su mano izquierda fue a impactar contra su frente. "Si es por esa razón, creo que te entiendo, hija. Me enorgullece que tu fe y dedicación a Dios sea tan grande. Y aunque no me entusiasme la idea de que te expongas al mundo... "Y dicho esto, el señor le arrojó la peor de las miradas al rubio. "Te apoyaré en lo que decidas."

"Gracias, padre." Y dicho eso, los padres de Mei fueron entrando a la casa. La castaña una vez más sonrió a su compañero de clases. "Nos vemos mañana, Emerald."

"Si." Suspiró el rubio, sonriendo agotado. "Hasta mañana, Mei." La muchacha entró a su casa, y las luces de esta se encendieron. Emerald dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en las calles oscuras de aquel barrio. Sonrió más visiblemente y entonces murmuró.

"Dios mío."


	3. Dragón

**Capitulo III**

 **Dragón**

"¿Qué es esa cosa colgada en tu cuello?" Preguntó Emerald, tirado sobre el cesped. Mei salió de su pequeño universo en que las letras del libro en sus manos era lo único que existía, y miró al chico que le observaba atentamente. Las manos de la castaña fueron a parar a la joya por instinto, y no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Es una cruz." Explicó ella, y Emerald rodó los ojos, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y quizá lo era: la joya en cuestión era una pequeña cruz de plata, sujeta a un collar del mismo material. "Mi madre me la trajo de su viaje a Sinnoh. Fue un viaje de peregrinación."

"¿Peregrinación?" Repitió el rubio, rodando para quedar recostado sobre su estomago. En otro lugar, quizá en el Parque Nacional, eso hubiera resultado muy incómodo. Pero el cesped del patio de la Academia era inusualmente esponjoso. "Es decir, van a predicar a otras regiones, ¿No es así?"

"Exacto. El hermano Ghetsis llevó a mi madre y a otras mujeres, y ella consiguió esto para mí." Mei sujetó el crucifijo en su mano y besó esta última, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Emerald. "Es mi posesión más preciada."

"No puedo creer que alguien viaje tanto para escuchar una sarta de cuentos baratos." Murmuró Emerald, arrancando un resopló de Mei. "Mucho menos para divulgarlo."

"La religión es más que cuentos imposibles, Emerald." Dijo ella. Finalmente, dejó su libro de lado y sonrió cual niña pequeña mirando al cielo. "Es unidad, comunión, amor y esperanza. Es estar en paz con el creador y con tus iguales. Es-"

"Un instrumento de manipulación que ha existido desde que el hombre es hombre." Interrumpió el rubio. "Los colonizadores usaban la religión como medio de conquista, y muchas culturas adoraban a un dios diferente por cada cosa que no sabían explicar."

"El escepticismo es normal en quien no ha sentido el amor de Dios."

"He visto el amor, sé cómo se siente y cómo luce." Afirmó el rubio, y Mei no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida. "Conozco a las dos personas que han estado más enamoradas una de la otra. Pero nunca he sentido nada parecido de parte de una fuerza cosmica. Lo más cercano ha sido..." Y entonces los ojos verdes del chico se dispararon al cielo también. "Supongo que del sol; un astro gigante que siempre está ahí, observando. Puedes sentir su calor, incluso si no lo puedes ver. Es por la distancia que mantiene con la Tierra que la vida pudo surgir en este planeta. Del sol obtenemos vitaminas, nos mantiene sanos y ayuda a los cultivos, lo cual provee de alimento."

"Entonces, ¿Me dices que adoras al sol?" Murmuró Mei. Sin embargo, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

"El sol es un astro inanimado; no tiene una consciencia, por lo que no sabe de nuestra existencia. Adorarlo o no es irrelevante; serían alabanzas en oídos sordos. Y si no es necesario alabarlo a él, que nos provee de todo, ¿Por qué habría de adorar a un dios inventado por el hombre?"

Y entonces reinó el silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento raspando las ramas del árbol bajo el que descansaban. Finalmente, Mei gateó hasta el muchacho, lo rodó para que quedara recostado sobre su espalda de nuevo, y plantó un delicado y fugaz beso en su frente.

"Eres muy inteligente, Rald." Afirmó ella, antes de marcharse. El rubio le siguió con la mirada hasta que por fin la perdió detrás de la puerta hacía el edificio principal; después se dejó caer totalmente sobre el cesped.

"Si, lo soy."

* * *

"¡Duelo de improvisación!"

Fue lo que exclamó uno de los alumnos de teatro, corriendo por los pasillos de la Academia. Obviamente, cada estudiante sin nada mejor que hacer se le quedó mirando como si fuese algún bicho raro de tres cabezas, pero una vez que la idea aterrizó en sus cabezas, todos le siguieron deprisa.

Habiendo reunido ya una buena audiencia a través de toda la escuela, el muchachillo emprendió rumbo al auditorio principal de la Academia. Las butacas estaban a reventar; alumnos de todas las ramas y todos los grados habían sido citados para presenciar el duelo entre un estudiante de primer año y otro de segundo.

"El duelo de improvisación, de acuerdo a las antiguas reglas de la Academia de las Bellas Artes, se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera." Comenzó el profesor Sycamore, quien fungía como mediador y juez en el duelo. "En mi mano tengo 50 tarjetas; en cada una de ellas hay una palabra escrita. El objetivo del duelo es montar una escena, improvisando a base de las palabras que ire diciendo a medida que avance el duelo, así hasta terminar con las palabras." El hombre extendió su mano a la derecha, dando señal para que el reflector se encendiera sobre el primer participante. "Aquí tenemos al primer contendiente; estudiante de primer año, esperando su primer rol en producciones de la Academia. El novato: Nate Ebony."

A su presentación, Nate respondió haciendo una y otra reverencia, ante un público del cual solo un par de personas de hecho aplaudieron o vitorearon.

"Y de este extremo, tenemos al retador." De la misma manera, el segundo reflector se iluminó sobre el chico del antifaz. "De segundo año, representando al grupo conocido como The New Canvas. Ha sido protagonista en dos producciones de la Academia y ha participado en otras más. El prodigio de la encarnación: Will Nazo." La multitud estalló en aplausos y aclamaciones, mientras que el de cabello purpura solo se límito a saludarles con la mano. "Actores, ¿Están listos?"

"Por supuesto."

"Échele, Profe."

"¡Adelante!" Exclamó el hombre, antes de tomar una de las tarjetas del montón en su mano. "¡Lunes!"

"¡Dios santisimo, qué tormento tener que trabajar en Lunes!" Exclamó Will, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el centro del escenario, con el reflector siguiendole de cerca. "¿Por qué la semana no puede pasar del Domingo al Viernes?"

"Porque entonces no tendríamos los Miercoles de Dos por Uno en el cine, por eso." Respondió Nate, con la mirada fija en su interlocutor. "Además, sabes lo que dicen del fin de semana, ¿Cierto?"

"Iluminame."

"Viernes social, Sabado sexual y Domingo familiar." Explicó Nate, y de inmediato la multitud estalló en carcajadas. "¿Te imaginas repetir el mismo ciclo una y otra y otra vez? ¿Qué tal si un día lo confundes? Llegarías a tu casa un Domingo quitandote la ropa y diciendole a tu hermanito 'Come on, Baby!'"

"¡Libros!"

"Y lo mismo sucede con los libros; personalmente yo tengo un libro para cada día de la semana." Continuó el castaño. Colocó una mano en su barbilla y la otra en el codo del brazo opuesto, de pronto tomando una apariencia más serena. "Menos días significa menos oportunidades para leer."

"¡Por favor, tu nisiquiera lees!"

"¡Pulgas!" A la señal de Sycamore, Nate se puso en cuatro en el escenario y aulló al cielo, tomando a todos por sorpresa. El chico, haciendo gala de una elasticidad impresionante, usó su pierna derecha para rascar detrás de su oreja, de nuevo, arrancando carcajadas de todos en el auditorio.

"¡Control animal, tenemos una plaga aquí!" Exclamó Will, aterrado. "Parece ser que una perra se escapó de-"

"¡Princesa!"

"-el castillo."

"¡Oiga!" Exclamó Nate, de nuevo poniendose de pie. "¿Qué manera es esa para referirse a su real majestad?" El muchacho se acercó a su rival, amenazante para después sujetarle del cuello de la camisa. "Debería hacer que te degollen, muchacho."

"¡No, no era mi intención! Yo solo quería-"

"¡Termostato!"

"¡Ash, pero qué calor!" Exclamó Nate. En un parpadeo, el chico soltó a Will y su propia camisa salió volando, dejando su torso desnudo a la vista de todos. El muchacho no era muy atletico, pero era esbelto y se podían notar un par de musculos definidos en sus hombros y brazos. "Ese termostato debe estar dañado; no hay manera de que estemos a menos de 30 grados."

"De hecho yo tengo un poco de frio."

"¡Mejor amigo!"

"¡Hugh, qué bueno que viniste!" Exclamó Nate, abrazando a Will a su pecho desnudo, cosa que le incomodó sobremanera al chico del antifaz. "Estaba tan seguro de que estarías ocupado pateando perritos o lo que sea que hagas para sentirte contento. Eres un hijo de puta, ¿Sabes? "

"¡Vergüenza!"

"¡Hugh, pero qué osado!" La mano de Nate bajó peligrosamente por la espalda de Will, y de pronto el rostro del muchacho se enrojeció como una gigantesca sirena de alarma. "Ya te he dicho que me da pena que me manosees en público, pendejo. ¡Ah, pero cuando estamos solos te da vergüenza!"

"Yo- yo- yo." Y finalmente, Nate rompió a Will. El chico de segundo año no reaccionaba, no entendía las palabras de Sycamore y su rostro estaba tan acalorado que sus oídos zumbaban. No supo exactamente cuando, pero Will se desvaneció en brazos de Nate, y este último tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza para que no se desplomara en el suelo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Ya?" Preguntó Nate, murmurando en el oído de Will. "Y yo que empezaba a divertirme."

"¡El ganador del duelo es Nate Ebony!" Exclamó Sycamore, lanzando las tarjetas al aire, enmedio de un frenesí de vitoreos y aplausos. La multitud coreaba el nombre del vencedor, sin embargo este último estaba demasiado ocupado con su rival; lo recostó sobre la madera del escenario y se aseguró de que estuviese ileso.

"En primer lugar, Nazo; no te preocupes, no soy gay." Afirmó Nate, a sabiendas de que su interlocutor no lo escuchaba. "Y en segunda; ni que estuvieras tan bueno."

* * *

Una tarde de verano; la primera y la última. Hasta ese día, Iris estuvo convencida de que ese sería su último día en Goldenrod City. Claro, su primer año de estudio en la Academia fue muy divertido y le encantaban las clases, así como sus profesores- ¡Había tanta gente tan admirable en ese lugar! Sin embargo, la decisión de la muchacha fue absoluta: estudiaría en Castellia City bajo la tutela del segundo mejor artista visual del mundo: tendría al primero en casa, después de todo.

Esa tarde se dedicó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad cual perrito perdido, admirando cada lugar conocido, cada nuevo sitio al que nunca había ido. Cada calle, cada avenida fue visitada: quién sabe cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver. Para ese entonces, ella llevaba una hora dando vueltas en el famoso Parque Nacional, por lo que se aventuró fuera del enrejado hacía su nuevo destino. Sin embargo, su visión periferica capturó por un breve milisegundo un objeto irregular; inmediatamente se giró a su derecha, solo a tiempo para ver un par de zapatos deportivos girar en una esquina.

"Acaso fue..." Murmuró la morena, sintiendo como el aliento quedó contenido en su pecho. Sin dar lugar a dudas, emprendió carrera hacía esa esquina, y al doblar se encontró en un callejón vacío. Lleno de basura y con horrendos garabatos en las paredes, pero vacío al fin. Aún entonces, sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad exhorbitante, por lo que decidió correr hasta la otra salida del callejón.

Del otro lado se encontró con una penumbra muy familiar; estaba detrás de la estación de radio, y ella sabía la única salida de ahí. Emprendió carrera a su izquierda y quedó de frente con un enrejado; sonrió divertida, dio un salto y haciendo gala de una fuerza impresionante en brazos y piernas, escaló el cerco, lo saltó y aterrizó al otro lado con gracia felina. Una vez del otro lado, se encontró en el centro de la ciudad, rodeada de un millar de personas, todas hablando, todas en constante movimiento, todas tan inutiles y tan estorbosas para ella en ese momento.

Se navegó como mejor pudo entre la multitud, en busca de ese par de zapatos deportivos, sin mucho exito. No supo por cuantas calles, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero para cuando paró enmedio de un crucero atestado de citadinos, la desesperación y la impotencia se habían apoderado de ella. Imagenes, recuerdos de su infancia pasaban a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos, y él, protagonista de muchos de ellos no dejaba de aparecer, de atormentarle.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, en un inútil intento para dejar de ver, para dejar de recordar pues todos esos momentos fueron quemaduras. Su corazón había sanado, dejando atrás una vida de dolor y tormento como el que no deseaba siquiera recordar, pero esas cicatrices seguían ahí, y sabía que mirarle de nuevo sería revivir antiguas tragedias.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, quizá la parte más dominante, moría por verlo. Pues él siempre veló por ella, y ella lo amaba, lo adoraba y lo admiraba con locura. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sencillamente se dejó caer al asfalto, respirando agitado, con las manos en el rostro.

"¿Iris? ¡Iris!" Conocía esa voz; su salvador, el hombre que le rescató cuando más lo necesitaba. Pronto se vio envuelta en esos brazos fuertes tan familiares y sintió como el aroma de su colonia asaltaba sus fosas nasales. Iris abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la consternada mirada de Drayden. "¿Estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupado."

"E-Estoy bien, Drayden..." Murmuró ella, incapaz de contener una pequeña carcajada. Era risible lo patética que sonaba. "Gracias por estar aquí."

"Para siempre, pequeña." Afirmó el hombre, antes de abrazarla. La barbilla de la muchacha quedó plácidamente colocada sobre el hombro del señor, y al abrir un poco los ojos, su mundo se detuvo nuevamente.

Los transeuntes dejaron de pasar. No había transeuntes, de hecho. Solo uno, solo un muchacho peliverde, de pie al otro lado de la calle, con la vista fija sobre la morena. Drayden sintió el cuerpo de su hija volverse rígido, por lo que solo atinó a darse la vuelta y mirar también al muchacho.

"Él..." Murmuró Iris, en un suspiro que pudo haberse perdido en el barullo de la ciudad, sin embargo gracias a la cercanía Drayden no tuvo problemas para escucharla.

"¿Quién es él, Iris?" Preguntó el hombre, sonando más agresivo de lo que hubiese deseado. Sin embargo, Iris no se inmutó. El muchacho lentamente se abría camino hacía aquel par, con esos zapatos deportivos que la muchacha le vio antes. Finalmente, cuando estuvo solo a algunos pasos de distancia, Iris se atrevió a hablar.

"Es mi hermano." Confesó ella, reprimiendo un sollozo en la garganta, aferrandose al cuerpo de su padre. Finalmente él llegó frente a ella, y le dedicó una mirada totalmente inexpresiva. Iris no sabía qué decir, cómo reaccionar, así que solo le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Qué mierda te hiciste en el cabello?"

Y ahora, hela aquí, metida en la habitación del muchacho, con guantes de plástico y un cubrebocas, con una pistola en su mano y su nada inocente hermano tirado sobre su cama, inherte, sin camisa. Nunca, ni en mil años se le hubiese ocurrido que las cosas terminarían así.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó ella.

"Estoy listo desde hace una hora." Gruñó N, sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara. "Esto podría haber terminado desde hace mucho."

"Disculpa, pero no es mi especialidad, quiero estar segura de estar haciendolo todo bien." La muchacha se acomodó el cubreboca, movió un par de pistones en la pistola y se aseguró de que estuviese bien conectada al pequeño regulador sobre la mesa de noche. "Me disculpo anticipadamente."

"Confío en tí."

"Alguien debe hacerlo."

Finalmente las agujas comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, creando un leve zumbido. Iris tragó pesado y se acercó a la espalda del chico. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero en cuanto las agujas entraron en contacto con su piel, su cuerpo entero se tensó.

"Aún estamos a tiempo."

"No; de nuevo, debimos haber terminado hace mucho." Gruño N, contra la almojada en la que estaba hundido su rostro. La morena sonrió, imperceptiblemente debajo del cubreboca.

Y así continuó por lo que parecieron dias enteros. La sangre, la tinta, los cortes y las punzadas en la piel, a lo largo de la pálida espalda del muchacho. Y mientras lo hacía, mientras Iris dibujaba en el lienzo más hermoso de todos, no pudo obviar las cicatrices en su espalda. La verdad es que, a simple vista, eran invisibles. Pero ella sabía. Sabía de su existencia, y por lo tanto las encontraba con facilidad.

Decenas, centenas o quizá millares de pequeños cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo. Si las cicatrices Iris las llevaba en el corazón, las de N rebalsaron en el de él y no tuvieron más que manifestarse en su cuerpo. Tras uno y otro trazo, la muchacha limpiaba el exceso de tinta con un pequeño pañuelo, antes de continuar con su tarea. Alternando entre tintas, tratando de obviar las marcas más brutales y los recuerdos que eran aún peores, ella dibujó. Como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre quiso desde pequeña.

* * *

"No, no, no." Interrumpió Bertha, dejando a Emerald con el aliento en la garganta. "No se canta desde la garganta, joven Ongaku."

"No me apellido Ongaku."

"La voz cantante comienza desde el estomago, contrayendo los músculos alrededor de este." Siguió la profesora, ignorando completamente al chico. Los chicos de la clase comenzaban a murmurar, y Emerald, quien era el único de pie, no podía evitar sentir las miradas de todos sobre sí mismo. "Luego sube al diafragma, y este la filtra; es aquí donde se da la afinación. Y por último, la boca articula las palabras."

"¿Y cómo se supone que controle tres partes de mi cuerpo que no estan absolutamente relacionadas al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó el rubio, y de pronto la clase entera estalló en risas. La mujer mayor al frente del aula les calló, haciendo señas con las manos, bajando las palmas.

"Con años de práctica, joven Ongaku."

"Mi apellido no es Ongaku."

"Años que ya debería de tener en su haber." Y de pronto, la amable ancianita se tornó increiblemente molesta. "Francamente, encuentro insultante que alguien como usted haya sido admitido en esta institución. ¡Habiendo tantos prospectos mucho más comprometidos y dedicados! Debe aprender que las influencias no le comprarán su camino al éxito, señor Ongaku."

"¡Aojashin!" Exclamó Emerald, impactando ambos puños sobre su pupitre. La profesora estremeció visiblemente, al igual que muchos de los alumnos. "¡No soy Ongaku, mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin! Y no tengo más influencias que las de cualquiera aquí, solo soy un estudiante más. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender, así que le agradecería que dejara de criticarme por las cosas que no sé y comenzara a hacer un esfuerzo en enseñarme."

"No puedo hacer nada si usted cuestiona cada lección." Respondió Bertha, visiblemente alterada.

"¡Lo cuestiono porque no lo entiendo!" El rubio lanzó las manos al aire, y soltó una carcajada como si fuese un gran chiste. "Realmente no tengo idea de cómo controlar cada músculo de mi estómago a mis labios, ¡Pero usted no me explica!"

"Señor Ongaku, salga de mi clase." A pesar de que eso se sintió como una patada en la mandibula, Emerald no pudo hacer más sino obedecer y salir de clase con toda la dignidad posible.

* * *

"No hay manera de que escapes ahora." Afirmó Sidney. Él y sus compañeros, The New Canvas, habían arrinconado a Nate en un pasillo solitario de la Academia. La espalda del castaño actor estaba firme contra el frio metal de los casilleros; a su izquierda lidiaba con Aaron y a su derecha con Will. Gracias a sus increibles dotes actorales, su semblante ecuanime se mantuvo en su lugar, inclusive cuando los muchachos comenzaron a acercarse.

"No intentaba escapar." Respondió Nate, aún con la vista fija en el lider. "Me muero de ganas por pasar una tarde con ustedes, chicas."

"Te parece divertido, ¿No es así?" Gruñó Sidney, antes de arremeter contra el muchacho. Su rodilla derecha fue a impactar justo en la boca del estomago de Nate, y la espalda de este último impactó aún más violentamente contra los casilleros. Antes de que el chico pudiese caer al piso, el lider de los Canvas lo sujetó con firmeza. "No nos cansaremos de esto, Ebony." Murmuró en su oído. "Podemos enseñarte la misma lección una y otra vez. Después de todo, somos amantes de la educación."

"Pues para ser amantes de la educación, son muy malos estudiantes." Llamó una voz, al final del pasillo, y por un segundo, Sidney, Aaron y Will creyeron estar en aprietos. Luego descubrieron que se trataba de Emerald y se soltaron a reir. "Demonios, suenan como un montón de guacamayas ebrias."

"Mira quién se ofreció para las actividades extracurriculares." Exclamó Sidney. Sin miramientos, lanzó a Nate en dirección de Aaron, dandole a este último apenas dos segundos para reaccionar antes de sujetarlo. "Tenía tantas ganas de romperte la carita, enano."

"El único que toca al enano soy yo." Llamó otra voz, al extremo opuesto del pasillo. Y esta vez, reir no fue lo primero que se le ocurrio hacer a los muchachos. Hugh caminaba decido en su dirección y la primera reacción de Aaron fue lanzarle a Nate. El muchacho tropezó un poco pero cayó justo en brazos de su novio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hugh, aún con la mirada fija en los tres atacantes.

"No te preocupes." Respondió el castaño, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. "Este sería un momento muy meloso y romantico si no fuera por ese trío allí atrás."

"Eres odioso." Gruñó el de cabello alborotado. Ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie y luego lo apartó. "¿Qué tan pendejo tienes que ser para que el club de los payasos te atrapara?"

"Y lo arruinaste." Gruñó Nate, mientras colocaba la cabeza contra uno de los casilleros en la pared. "Realmente uno no puede ser romantico contigo, Hugh. ¡Siempre recurres a los insultos!"

"Podrás ponerte tan cursi como quieras esta noche, por ahora apartate." Dicho y hecho, Nate salió del camino y Hugh continuó su avance hacia el trio opositor. "Tres contra uno, ¡tanto trasero que patear!"

"Yo también quiero pelear." Exclamó Emerald, llamando la atención del muchacho de cabello alborotado. Este último se detuvo, le miró por unos segundos y siguió caminando.

"Tres contra uno, he dicho." Apenas estuvo a medio metro de Aaron, este último intentó golearlo. Sin embargo, Hugh fue más rápido, detuvo su puño, giró su cuerpo e impulsó al muchacho peliverde de cara contra la pared. Will emprendió carrera contra Hugh, sin embargo Emerald fue más veloz y de un brutal empujón lo envio tambien de cara contra los casilleros.

Sin embargo, Sidney sujetó a Emerald por el cuello de su camisa, luego del elástico de sus pantalones y lo lanzó sin problemas contra Hugh, derribandolos a ambos.

"Son tan molestos." Exclamó Sidney, ignorando totalmente a sus compañeros caídos. "Tu, el gnomo y la loca de tu novio."

"¡Loca!" Exclamó Nate, abriendose paso hacia el lider del grupo atacante. "Repite eso en mi cara, pendejo. Te reto- ¡Te doblemente reto, pendejo!"

"Nate-"

"¡Loca!" Ni raudo ni perezoso, el puño de Nate fue a impactar directo en el rostro de su atacante, y este último, tras reaccionar del impacto, comenzó a intercambiar golpes con él. Hugh lanzó a Emerald lejos de él y emprendió carrera hasta donde su amigo. Antes de llegar, sin embargo, Nate tomó a Sidney por el cuello, giró sobre sus pies y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que aterrizó cerca de Will.

"¡Que les quede claro algo, montón de imbéciles!" Exclamó Nate, antes de caminar hasta los muchachos caídos. "No. Soy. Gay. Y agradecería si fueran tan considerados como para no divulgar rumores estúpidos. Lo menos que quiero es que todo mundo crea que soy homosexual; digo, ¿Se imaginan? ¿Que todo mundo crea que eres gay injustificadamente?"

Y a medida que Nate hablaba todos, incluso Emerald le miraban como si estuviese loco. Hugh sencillamente se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que terminara de ventilar todo su coraje sobre sus compañeros de clase.

"En conclusión; no, no soy gay." Gruñó Nate, en la cara de Aaron, quien lucía genuinamente aterrado.

"¿C-Cómo puedes negarlo a estas alturas?" Preguntó Will, llamando la atención hacía si mismo. "¿Cómo lo explicas a él?" Y de inmediato, siguiendo el dedo acusatorio de Will, las miradas se posaron sobre Hugh. Nate parpadeo un poco, se giró para ver a Hugh, y después volvió su atención a Will.

"¿Hugh? ¿Qué hay con él?"

"¡Es tu novio!" Exclamó Emerald, entrometiendose en la conversación. "Asumo que si estás con él, es porque te gusta. Y si te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo, por definición, eres homosexual. ¡Eso mismo significa la palabra!"

"Eh..." Aparentemente sin más explicaciones, la mirada del castaño se perdió en el techo. "Es que esa es una historia muy larga." Murmuró un par de incoherencias bajó su aliento, se paseó de un lado a otro por varios minutos, se giró a Hugh, en busca de inspiración para comenzar su historia, pero no encontraba manera de tomar inicio. "Hugh y yo nos conocimos en secundaria. Estuvimos en la misma clase desde el primer año y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Él no fue el único, teniamos un grupo de amistades y todos siempre estabamos juntos y haciamos muchas estupideces."

"No creo ser homosexual, sencillamente porque nunca me ha gustado otro hombre. De hecho, a lo largo de los años me han gustado muchas chicas. En esa circunstancia, a los 15 años, sencillamente me di cuenta de que me había pasado lo que le pasa a muchos adolescentes." Entonces, la mano del chico fue a buscar la de Hugh. "Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo."

"Aww..." Rompiendo el silencio, el agudo chillido de Will atrajo la atención de todos. El de cabello purpura, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, admiraba a la pareja. Sin embargo, al notar las miradas de todos, aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

"Pero eso si, ¡El sexo es asombroso!" Y entonces, la mano de Hugh fue a parar justo en la nuca de su novio. "¡Auch, pendejo!"

* * *

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Iris. Sus manos nerviosas estrujaban el cubrebucas que hace apenas unos minutos usaba. N no respondió de inmediato, estaba demasiado ocupado mirandose al espejo, admirando a su nuevo compañero, quien le acompañaría por el resto de su vida. En su espalda había un dragón; un hermoso dragón blanco de ojos azules, envuelto en llamas. La imagen abarcaba una gran parte de su cuerpo; comenzando desde un lugar cubierto por sus pantalones, subiendo hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo, donde el dragón descansaba su cabeza.

"Está muy bien." Murmuró el peliverde, aún perdido en su tatuaje. "Sabía que solo tú podrías haberle hecho justicia al trazo original."

"Me hubiese sentido ofendida si no; yo lo dibujé." El muchacho finalmente se alejó del espejo, caminó hasta su cama y comenzó a ponerse su camiseta. "Recuerda; lavalo tres veces al día, nada de carne de puerco por 15 días, no puede darle el agua caliente directamente ni dejes que le de la luz del sol. Que no te golpeen. No puedes donar sangre durante el proximo año y..." La morena tomó su mochila del suelo junto a sus pies, sacó su cuaderno, lo abrió justo al medio y comenzó a leer. "... Creo que es todo."

"Gracias." Murmuró él, una vez que estuvo completamente vestido. "Por todo."

"Eres mi hermano; por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo." Murmuró ella, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Sin embargo, la mirada de N se endureció visiblemente ante una de sus palabras. Exactamente una. Y ella lo notó. "Acaso... ¿Acaso te molesta que te llame hermano?"

"No me molesta." Respondió él, rehusandole la mirada, entonces no era totalmente convincente. "Solo... no esperes que te llame de la misma forma." Y entonces fue que la gravedad de la situación le golpeó; quizá N no quería ser encontrado.

Seguramente él, igual que ella, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en su segundo hogar. Y ella era solo un recordatorio. Una herida que se abría después de tanto tiempo.

"Voy a encontrarlo." Anunció él, e Iris sintió su cuerpo helarse, su corazón detenerse y su estomago caer al suelo. No, no podía referirse a "él". "Voy a hacer que pague."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella. No pudo contenerse, no pudo hacer ni un esfuerzo para evitar que su voz se rompiera. Ese era un tema del que nunca había hablado, con nadie, ni siquiera con Drayden. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Con qué proposito?"

"Me hiciste recordar." Como ella lo sospechaba; él hubiera estado mejor si nunca se hubiesen encontrado, si ella no le hubiera perseguido esa tarde, si tan solo se hubiese ido a Castellia sin voltear atrás. "Si está muerto, quiero estar seguro. Si está vivo, quiero que pague."

"No, Natural por favor." Rogó Iris. Intentó acercarse pero desistió de inmediato; si él no la consideraba su hermana, entonces no era prudente ser más íntimo, quizá lo consideraría como una agresión. "Olvidalo. Esa parte de nuestras vidas ya se acabó... Si lo deseas, yo también puedo desaparecer de tu vida, y así podrás volver a olvidar."

"No quiero que te vayas." Dijo él, sonando hasta cierto punto un poco infantil. Le miró de reojo, antes de llevarse una mano al cabello y revolverlo un poco. "Al verte también recordé... lo mucho que te extrañaba. Esto también lo hago por tí; para que al fin tengamos un cierre, que por fin se haga justicia para nosotros. Después de todo, hay muchas cosas que debo preguntarle a ese hombre."

"Pero..."

Él tenía razón; ella lo sabía. También sabía que quizá incluso encontrar a ese hombre no sería suficiente para sanar las heridas en el corazón del muchacho; de todos los involucrados, N fue el más afectado. El más herido. Pero si esto le ayudaría a superarlo, Iris estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudar a su hermano.

"Y por favor; llámame N." Pidió él. Entonces, ella saltó en su espalda, casi derribandolo.

"Te llamaré como me de la gana, hermano."

"¡¿Qué acabas de decir del tatuaje?!"


	4. Nisshoku Parte I

**Capitulo IV**

 **Nisshoku (Parte I)**

"¿Qué hacemos nostros aquí?" Preguntó Emerald, de pie frente al gigantesco hotel en el que se hospedarían las siguientes dos noches, cargando a su espalda una gigantesca mochila. Formados en una perfecta fila a su izquierda Mei, Hugh, Nate e Iris le dirigieron miradas confundidas, como si hubiese preguntado algo obvio. "Ninguno de nostros baila."

Completamente de la nada a la administración de la Academia se le presentó la oportunidad de llevar a un grupo de sus alumnos a la demostración de baile de las Kimono Girls en Ecruteak City, un evento único que solo se llevaba a cabo cada 7 años en visperas del Carnaval Nisshoku.

"Uno pensaría que los estudiantes de Danza serían los más interesados, ¿No es así?" Comentó Hugh, sonriendo burlón, de brazos cruzados. La verdad es que pocos fueron los estudiantes que quisieron tomarse la molestia de hacer el viaje de 5 horas por una vía alterna que solo surgía como opción tras los trabajos de reparación que había en la ruta principal.

Y de alguna manera que estaba más allá de la comprensión del rubio, entre Iris y Nate se encargaron de convencer al resto del grupo, digase Mei y Hugh; por supuesto que Hugh no podía negarle nada a su novio y Mei saltó ante la primera invitación. Eso solo dejaba a Emerald de frente contra los ojos de cachorrito de Mei, armado con nada más que un rotundo "No", preparado en sus pulmones, deseoso de salir al aire en un grito de pura autoridad y frenesí.

Y sin embargo, helo aquí.

"No seas mamón, Hugh." Le reprendió Nate, antes de rodear su cuello con su brazo derecho. "Te hace bien salir a orearte de vez en cuando. Además, las Kimono Girls están muuuuuy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Lo que toda pareja homosexual necesita; babear por un grupo de mujeres bailando." Gruñó Iris, antes de dar media vuelta. "¿Dónde está? ... Dijo que estaría aquí."

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Preguntó Emerald, atrapando un poco del suspiro de su amiga. Iris no pareció haberle escuchado, y si lo hizo, sencillamente lo ignoró brutalmente. El rubio pretendió no ofenderse por la grosería de la morena y se volvió con el resto de sus amigos. "¿Por qué teníamos que venir hasta acá? La danza no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nuestras especialidades."

"Niño, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que todas las ramas del arte se nutren unas a otras?" Comenzó Nate, aún colgado del cuello de su novio, forzando a este último también a encarar a Emerald. "¿O de verdad crees que las Kimono Girls bailan al son de los grillos en la noche? ¡Necesitan música, por supuesto!"

"Me pregunto qué clase de pista tendrán preparada para tan fabuloso espectaculo." Exclamó Mei, con una mirada resplandesciente, llena de infantil felicidad. Su sonrisa iluminaba el ambiente enrojecido por el atardecer; tan radiante que casi dolía. Casi. "Deben ser instrumentos muy antiguos; vientos y cuerdas en su mayoría."

"El baile del Nisshoku data de hace milenios, de épocas donde el metal era muy raro. El mismo baile es demasiado típico, por lo que deben ser instrumentos muy rudimentarios." Opinó Hugh, atrayendo la atención de la más jóven.

Así como Nate, Hugh y Mei discutían acaloradamente mientras se habrían paso al interior del hotel, Emerald se quedó atrás, con la mirada fija sobre Iris. La muchacha no se había movido, aún buscaba algo por donde se habían ido los camiones que los trajeron de Goldenrod City.

"Iris..." Llamó el rubio. Emerald trató de morderse la lengua para no responderle cuando la escuchó soltar un gruñido de exasperación. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Espero a alguien."

"Obviamente, gracias." Era imposible no sonar molesto cuando lidiaba con ella. Y es que a veces podía ser muy irritante. "¿A quién esperas?"

"A un... compañero de clase." Mentía. Emerald era muy bueno para detectar cuando Iris mentía. La morena siempre fue un libro abierto para él; desde aquella vez en secundaria cuando Emerald preguntó si ella lo estaba espiando e Iris no supo qué responder. Así que lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dilo de nuevo, pero ahora hazme creerlo." Iris rodó los ojos, se giró hacía Emerald y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Espero a un amigo, ¿Está bien?" Gruñó, y en otra circunstancia él le hubiese respondido al gesto. Sin embargo, ella lucía muy alterada por esta persona, y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

Y fue entonces que todo se fue al carajo. Cuando le vio doblar en una esquina, caminando a paso firme, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando vio esa melena verde contenida por la gorra negra y esa fiera mirada estática, misteriosa y tan agresiva. Emerald se enorgullecía de su memoria; tenía acceso a gran parte de las cosas que allí guardaba, recordaba muchas conversaciones, muchos sucesos y datos que consideraba importantes, por lo que no le tomó mucho indagar en su acervo de recuerdos para encontrar el perfil de ese hombre.

Se remontó a aquella tarde, cuando conoció a los famosos Diamond Holders. Ese hombre que llegó frente a ellos, al que Iris miraba con tanta admiración y cariño.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius." Dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de los hermanos hacía él.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Iris, y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo aún más sorprendente. "¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre completo?" N caminó hasta Emerald, obligandole a retroceder un paso. Sin embargo el mayor le sujetó del hombro con una mano y con la otra lo sujetó de la frente, empujando levemente hacia atrás, revelando su rostro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Gruñó el chico, ante la mirada fiera de Aojashin. "¿De donde es que me conoces?"

"Tranquilo, Verdito." Entonces, N cayó en cuenta. Esa frase hizo un eco siniestro en su mente, repitiendose en sonido estereo con la voz de alguien de su pasado. Y sonrió, a modo de burla.

"Ya veo." Murmuró el peliverde. "Tu eres su hermano; el hermano perdido de Gold Ongaku."

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó el rubio, antes de deshacerse de su agarre. "Según lo que sé, tus apariciones son un mal presagio."

"No puedes creer todo lo que escuchas." Gruñó Harmonia. Fue entonces que la morena decidió intervenir; Iris se interpuso entre ambos, intercalando su mirada molesta entre ambos.

"¡Tranquilos los dos!" Emerald estuvo a punto de reclamar. Sin embargo, recordó aquella situación con Sidney y sus amigos y pensó que quizá no sería buena idea. "Emerald, N es mi hermano. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?"

"¿Tu hermano?" Repitió el rubio, paseando su mirada confundida entre ambos, una y otra vez. "El parecido es sorprendente."

"Mira quien habla." Gruñó N, de brazos cruzados. "Eres algo corto de estatura para ser un Ongaku."

"El nombre es Aojashin." Afirmó. "Emerald Aojashin; el mejor músico en la historia de la Academia, para tu información."

"El mejor músico de la Academia te saca más de medio metro." Afirmó N, e Iris no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Siempre le habían encantado las reacciones de Emerald cuando la gente se metía con su estatura. "Y tiene los ojos rojos."

"Basta, niños. Me están mareando con tanto desprendimiento de testosterona." Anunció Iris. Tomó a Emerald de un hombro, lo obligó a girarse y lo empujó con la planta de su pie derecho en dirección al hotel. "Aclaremos todo adentro. La señorita Nagi nos espera."

* * *

El hotel era enorme, aclimatado para combinar con la atmosfera de la ciudad. Lucía tal cual sacado de un libro de historia feudal del oriente, con suelos de tatami y puertas corredizas. Hombres y mujeres habían sido separados en dos habitaciones gigantes, y ahora de lado de los muchachos, Emerald, Nate y Hugh se habían instalado en una esquina, apartados del barullo centrico a la habitación y de N en la esquina opuesta. Nate y el rubio robaban miradas furtivas hacia el mayor de los presentes, ocasionalmente compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Cuál es el alboroto con ese tipo?" Preguntó Hugh, recostado sobre su catre, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Él ha tenido muchos problemas con gente que conozco." Respondió Emerald, aún con la mirada fija en el tema de conversación. "Es peligroso."

"Iris parece tenerle mucha confianza, según lo que me contaste." Mencionó Nate, antes de montarse sobre el rubio, aprisionandolo contra el suelo. "No será que estás celoso, ¿Pillín?"

"¡Bájate, idiota!" Ni dos segundos después, Hugh derribó a su novio, empujando su trasero hacía el frente con la planta de su pie. Justo cuando Emerald estuvo a punto de reclamar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a tres sujetos con los que el grupo era ya muy familiar. "Ah, lo que faltaba: ellos."

"¡Qué tranza, Convis!" Saludó Nate, energico, de cara en el suelo. Aaron cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras el trio se abría paso hasta sus compañeros de clase.

"Somos los Canvas, estúpido." Gruñó Will, antes de esplomarse en el suelo frente a Nate. "Can-vas. Sencillo."

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Emerald, entrometiendose en el amistoso intercambio. Sidney rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, claramente irritado por la pregunta del rubio.

"Yo soy el Canva de la Danza; obviamente estaría aquí. Ellos me siguen a todos lados."

"Como un par de perritos." Cantó Hugh, recostado sobre su costado, de modo que le daba la espalda a todos. Nate rió por lo bajo, mientras revolvía el cabello de su novio. El castaño se volvió a los Canvas sonriendo.

"Oigan, ustedes que todo lo saben y lo que no saben inventan." Llamó Emerald, atrayendo la atención de los tres. "¿Qué pueden decirme de ese tipo?" Todos siguieron la mirada del chico de corta estatura, hasta toparse con el enigmatico peliverde. Y entonces los ojos de Will se abrieron como platos.

"¡Ah, es N Harmonia!" Exclamó el chico del antifaz. "No sabía que le interesara la danza."

"Entonces lo conoces." Afirmó Nate, y entonces fue el turno de Will de sonar divertido. O de intentarlo, al menos.

"¿Me dirás que tú no? Deberías, Ivory." Finalmente, Will se giró sobre su trasero, sentado en el suelo, para tener un mejor panorama del solitario chico al otro lado de la habitación. "N Harmonia es una leyenda entre los estudiantes de teatro; en primera instancia puede parecer frío y distante, sin embargo puede encarnar cualquier rol a la perfección. Logra interpretar emociones que realmente nunca están allí."

"Es algo mayor para ser estudiante, ¿No es así?" Señaló Emerald. Si tenía la edad de Gold y los demás, ya debería estar graduado.

"Aplicó a la Academia a los 19 años de edad." Explicó Will. "Tiene también un certificado de preparatoria regular. De Golden High, de hecho."

"Parece haber sido todo un giro de 180 grados." Señaló Nate. "¿Qué lo motivaría a cambiar su elección de vida ya tan tarde?"

"Basta de chismes." Llamó Sidney, sujetando a Will de los hombros. "Creo que a Will se le olvidó que veniamos a infundir temor en los corazones de nuestros rivales. The New Canvas no nos mezclamos con los de su calaña, artistas inferiores."

"Más que a The Lost Canvas, ustedes me recuerdan a otro famoso grupo en la historia de la Academia." Señaló Emerald, sonriendo burlón. "Se llamaban Las Modelos."

"¡Pendejo!" Y después del grito que profirió Aaron, Nate se echó a reir como si no hubiese un mañana. A lo lejos, N observó el desarrollo de la escena cuidadosamente, con la mirada estática sobre el pequeño rubio.

Se remontó a esos días, cuando todo parecía ser increiblemente fácil. ¿Pero realmente lo era?

"Formen equipos." Comandó el profesor, y de inmediato todos los alumnos se revolvieron a lo largo y ancho del aula. Black examinó a sus alrededores para encontrar a alguien libre, sin embargo todos parecían haber encontrado pareja. Solo entonces fue que la puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a un chico de cabello rubio y piel pálida, con su mochila perezosamente colgada de su hombro izquierdo. "Llega tarde, señor."

"No conozco la escuela." Gruñó el recién llegado. El hombre le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicandole que entrara. El joven caminó entre los pupitres aleatoriamente desplazados hasta llegar al único asiento disponible; junto a Black.

Este último sonrió agradado, antes de empujar su pupitre hasta el del rubio, aún sentado en él. El recien llegado le fulminó con la mirada, visiblemente molesto, mientras que el castaño solamente le sonreía.

"Hola." Saludó Black, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?"

"No."

"Señor..." Llamó el profesor, atrayendo la atención de los muchachos. El hombre buscó algo en una hoja de papel en su escritorio, antes de volverse al par. "Natural... Harmonia Gropius... Por favor, no sea quisquilloso y trabaje con Kokutan."

"Natural-"

"Solo N." Le cortó el rubio, furioso. "Mi nombre es N."

"Bueno, yo soy Black Kokutan." El muchacho le extendió la mano en un intento de ser amigable. Sin embargo N no sabía ser amigable, así que nunca la estrechó. "Te prometo que no seré una carga."

"Pero lo fuiste." Murmuró N. De nuevo en el presente, con la mirada perdida en Emerald.

* * *

"¡La ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí!" Exclamó Mei, admirando las luces de la ciudad desde el balcón. El hotel no estaba en el centro, donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver un poco del barullo. Pronto Iris se unió a su amiga bajo el manto estrellado de la noche en Ecruteak. "Jamás había salido de Goldenrod City; ¡Todo se ve tan diferente!"

"Qué bien que lo disfrutes." Dijo la morena, sonriendo a su amiga. "A veces es necesario salir de nuestra zona de confort; yo en lo personal ya conozco cada rincón de Goldenrod."

"Aún no puedo decir lo mismo." Murmuró Mei, apenada, haciendose acreedora de una mirada confundida por parte de su amiga. "Yo... realmente no he salido mucho de mi barrio desde que soy pequeña. Mis padres no me permitían salir de nuestra pequeña comunidad."

"¿Nunca fuiste a la escuela?" Preguntó Iris. Mei no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al hablar al respecto. "Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien."

"Es que... me siento un poco culpable." Confesó la castaña, con la mirada fija en las estrellas. "Sé que mis padres me aman y que les aterra lo que el mundo pueda hacerme. Pero es que todo me da tanta curiosidad. Siento que entre más me prohiben y me enclaustran, más crece mi deseo por ser el ave rebelde, por conocer más, por ser más."

"No deberías sentirte culpable. Es natural aspirar a ser mejor." Murmuró Iris, sonriendo ampliamente. "Somos artistas, después de todo. Nunca debemos conformarnos; ¡Siempre hay que seguir creciendo!"

"¡Si!" Tras la exclamación de la chica, subió a la pequeña baranda que delimitaba el balcón. "¡Aquí viene Mei Ebony, mundo!" La chica bajó antes de darle oportunidad a Iris para pedirle que se calmara. Tomó la mano de su amiga y corrió al interior del cuarto. "Vamos por los chicos, ¡Quiero ver lo que hay en el festival!"

* * *

"Es enorme." Murmuro Hugh, maravillado por la extensión del festival. Habiendo llegado a la colina más alta, podían admirar la majestuosa mezcla de luces y colores del festival. Cientos de personas se habían reunido en la ciudad para festejar, todos ellos caminando por sus calles, comiendo, riendo, bailando y cantando. Disfrutando de tantas actividades recreativas y culturales como les fuese posible.

"Es hermoso." Murmuró Mei, e instintivamente su mano se enganchó de la de la persona a su derecha, que casualmente resultó ser Emerald. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar a la unión de sus cuerpos, solo de reojo, sin girarse completamente. Paseó su nerviosa mirada entre sus manos y los ojos de la muchacha, quien estaba totalmente absorta de lo que estaba pasando. "¿No lo crees?"

"¿Qué?" Murmuró Emerald, sin embargo no pudo musitar más que eso, pues la castaña emprendió carrera, aún prensada de él. El rubio no era muy pesado, por lo que no fue dificil arrastrarle colina abajo.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Nate, tomando de igual manera la mano de su novio antes de seguir la persecusión. Fue entonces que Iris y N por fín alcanzaron al grupo. El peliverde bufó desganado, antes de dirigirse a su acompañante.

"Tus amigos me recuerdan demasiado a los Diamond Holders." Murmuró él. Iris buscó a sus amigos entre toda la multitud. Los encontró dentro de poco, y se dirigió a su hermano.

"¿No te hace feliz?" Preguntó ella. Él arqueó una ceja, totalmente confundido. "Dices que te recuerdan a tus viejos amigos. ¿No es eso algo bueno?"

"Es molesto." Gruñó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. "El rubio es una copia al carbón de su hermano; es irritante y ruidoso; engreído y soberbio."

"Emerald es un gran chico." Defendió ella, con la mirada fija en el susodicho, quien era arrastrado de un lado a otro por su amiga. "Esta lleno de energía, determinación y destrezas. Es muy inteligente y solidario. Y tiene una sonrisa tan linda- Siempre monta un espectaculo aunque no se dé cuenta. Además yo-" Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, cuando N le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca un poco abierta también.

"Acaso tú-"

"¡Esperenme!" Gritó la morena, antes de correr tras el resto del grupo, con el rostro totalmente acalorado. El muchacho le siguió con la mirada, aún sorprendido, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Sin embargo, se detuvo apenas se escuchó a sí mismo. Las yemas de sus dedos fueron a parar a sus labios, mientras sentía sus labios palpitar por la inusual respuesta.

"Vaya... eso fue extraño."

Y así, los cinco corrían por las calles atestadas del festival, esquivando gente, riendo como una bola de niños, con N siguiendoles a paso lento. Nate corría de la mano de Hugh, arrastrandole entre centenares de personas, con Emerald y Mei siguiendoles de cerca.

"¡Vamos por algo de comer!" Sugirió el castaño, antes de doblar en una esquina y pasar por debajo de una mesa y entre las piernas de un vendedor.

Eventualmente, la pareja de muchachos perdió de vista a sus compañeros. Nate se encogió en hombros y se giró a la mesa de la que comía un platillo típico de la región. Era pescado; hebras de pescado enrolladas en una brocheta.

"Le agradas a Will." Murmuró Hugh, antes de darle un mordisco a su brocheta. Sorprendentemente, Nate logró escucharle por encima del escandalo del festival.

"¿Estás celoso?" Preguntó Nate, arrastrando una carcajada. El chico le dio una morida a su comida, sin embargo se detuvo cuando no recibió una respuesta. Fue entonces que se giró hacia su novio y lo encontró con la mirada fija en la pared frente a ellos. "Mierda, estás celoso."

"No lo estoy."

"No deberías." Murmuró Nate, volviendo a su comida. "No me gustan los hombres, Hugh."

"Gracias, pendejo."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Finalmente, el joven Ivory dejó caer su plato vacio dentro del cesto de basura a su derecha. "Will, y de hecho Aaron tambien, encuentran dificil eso de enemistarse con nostros. Les agradamos."

"¿Después de los madrazos que nos dimos todos?" Preguntó Hugh, sarcastico como solo él sabía serlo. Nate rodó los ojos y le apuntó a su novio con una nueva brocheta de pescado.

"¿Por qué mierda siempre te tienes que enfocar en los aspectos negativos?" Preguntó el chico, para después seguir comiendo. "Vives en el pasado, Hugh, ¡No vivas en el pasado! Además, tienes una ventaja muy clara sobre Will o cualquier otra persona en el mundo, de hecho."

"¿Qué?" Gruñó el de cabello alborotado, esperando ya una jodida broma como las de siempre. "¿Sería dificil andar con alguien que nunca se quita el puto antifaz?"

"No." Y entonces, Nate dejó su comida de lado, se giró hacia Hugh y lo sujetó. Una de sus manos se posó en su hombro y la otra en su barbilla. Le arrastró hacia sí y con su pulgar empujó su labio inferior hacia abajo. Solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios no tuviesen problema en atraparlo, acariciarlo, jugar con él. El cuerpo de Hugh se tensó en primera instancia, sin embargo pasados unos segundos volvió a relajarse.

Sus labios se movieron decididos contra los del castaño, y sus manos fueron a parar a cada lado de su rostro. Sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente detras de sus orejas, luego bajaron hasta la parte trasera de su mandibula y ahí se instalaron. La lengua del más joven se aventuró dentro de la boca de Hugh, mientras se sentía derretir a su tacto, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de pasar a mayores; cuando la mano de Nate bajó al pecho de Hugh y estuvieron a punto de olvidar donde estaban:

"Eh, disculpen, muchachos." Hugh se separó violentamente del chico, para encarar al hombre a si izquierda. Pudo haber dicho mil cosas, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol logró reprimirse. Frente a ellos, un hombre vistiendo un delantal les miraba con el rostro sonrojado. "¿Puedo pedirles que se detengan? Estan incomodando a mi clientela."

Y fue entonces que cayeron en cuenta de que toda la gente de las mesas aledañas, los transeuntes que pasaban cerca y la misma gente que atendía el establecimiento los miraban atónitos. Nate tosió, aclarando su garganta con el rostro enrojecido. Hugh se puso de pie, tomó la mano de su novio, hizo una corta reverencia, murmuró una disculpa y luego ambos salieron corriendo.

"Mierda." Gruñó Nate, mientras una de sus manos se adentraba al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su novio. Sin embargo este último lo alejó rápidamente. "Definitivamente te toca "Bow-chika-bow-wow" esta noche."

"Nos quedamos esta noche en un cuarto con otros veinte muchachos."

"Dije que quería "bow-chika-bow-wow", Hugh; nunca propuse una orgía."

Por su parte, Emerald y Mei se pasearon por los juegos del festival; había cientos de pequeños puestos abarrotados con gente, riendo, divirtiendose, lanzando, corriendo, jugando; todo lucía ideal. Todo era nuevo para Mei, así que lo intentó todo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó la muchacha, inclinada sobre el pequeño tanque de agua en el que nadaban decenas de peces.

"Tomas una pequeña red de papel." Y mientras explicaba, el hombre le entregaba dicho objeto a la muchacha, quien lo admiraba fascinada. "Tienes que atrapar un pez y ponerlo en una bolsa; si lo logras, te lo quedas."

"Metelo rápido, pero sacalo muy lento." Explicó Emerald, examinando el estanque. "La humedad compromete la integridad del papel; entre menos tiempo pase dentro del agua, mejor. Sin embargo, si tratas de sacarlo muy rápido, la inercia rompera la red por el peso del pez."

"Entendido." Exclamó Mei, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Tal y como lo indicó el muchacho, las manos de la chica se sumergieron rápidamente y tardaron tres veces más tiempo en salir. Como si hubiese logrado una hazaña de proporciones biblicas, Mei alzó al pecesillo dorado a la altura de sus ojos, sonriendo maravillada.

Sin embargo, el papel se rompió, y el pez comenzó a desplomarse de vuelta al agua. La muchacha trató de alcanzarlo con su mano, sin embargo este último cayó al agua. Dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Fue entonces que su mirada se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Emerald le sonrió brevemente, antes de dejar la bolsa en sus manos. Mei lo trajo de nuevo frente a sus ojos; el pececillo flotaba, mirandole con esos grandes ojos negros, expectante.

"Emerald..." Murmuró ella, antes de girarse hacía él. "Muchas gracias."

"Yo no he hecho nada." Murmuró apenado, con las manos en sus bolsillos. "Y... ¿Cómo lo llamarás?"

"Nachito Panchito Clemente Anastacio Panfilo Teofilo de la Garza Parada." Exclamó ella, alzando más alto al pobre animal. Emerald pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¿Es enserio?"

* * *

"No seas marica, Hugh; estando aquí tenemos que hacer todo lo que es típico de este lugar."

De vuelta en el hotel, a Nate le nació la idea de meterse a las aguas termales. ¿Por qué? Porque chinga tu madre. Emerald y Nate ya llevaban un buen rato en el agua, sin embargo Hugh seguía mirandoles desde el borde del estanque, de brazos cruzados y una toalla sujeta a su cintura, ocultando su desnudez.

"Es una pendejada; solo quieres una excusa para desnudarte y hacer bromas estúpidas." Gruñó Hugh, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. "Me niego a participar en esto."

"Bien, dejame solo aquí con Emerald." Exclamó Nate, llevandose ambas manos detras de la nuca. "Desnudo. Dentro del agua caliente. Sooooooolos." Y entonces, el chico de ojos verdes cayó en cuenta y se alejó un par de pasos, aún inmerso en el agua hasta los ojos. Hugh rodó los ojos, se deshizo de la toalla y se lanzó al agua. Y por ese breve momento en que el de ojos rojos estuvo completamente al descubierto, Nate y Emerald dejaron salir un grito, por razones muy diferentes.

 **N/A: Decidí cortar el capitulo en este punto porque aún faltan un chingo de cosas que pasan durante el festival, pero la otra mitad está muy cargada. Ya está escrita, solamente es cuestión de subirla. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado este fanfic. Gracias a Danyeda, Neytan y Kurayami sora. Gracias a Ryuunoko y Nezumi. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	5. Nisshoku Parte II

**Capitulo V**

 **Nisshoku (Parte II)**

¿Qué tenía ese chico? ¿Cuál era la razón de que le pusiera los pelos de punta? Algo en el muchacho peliverde despertaba sentimientos muy negativos en Emerald; quizá era su ilegible mirada, o su pragmatica expresión, o la eterna mueca de disgusto en su boca. Como fuese, el rubio sencillamente no podía mira los ojos sin sentir que algo muy malo estaba por suceder. Inclusive ahora, cuando el sol no había salido en Ecruteak y N estiraba para salir a correr, Emerald le observaba desde la ventana de su habitación

Era una mañana muy calurosa, y eso era mucho que decir, considerando que aún estaba muy oscuro. Todos en el cuarto estaban regados por el suelo, durmiendo profundamente. Inclusive Nate dormía abrazado de Hugh, roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, y a lo lejos también podía ver a los Canvas. Todos excepto él; todo por estar vigilando al chico Harmonia.

Había algo, lejos del hecho de haberlo visto aquella tarde, que le sonaba bastante familiar. Esa mirada, esa forma de caminar, esa labia: era de alguien más, de algún otro lugar, de otro momento en el tiempo. Esta era una de las cosas que Emerald odiaba de su mente; su memoria era prodigiosa, pero tenía una pesima manera de clasificar las cosas. Había encontrado el recuerdo, sabía que ese chico era familiar, sin embargo no sabía por qué, no recordaba de donde vino ese recuerdo.

De pronto N desapareció de su vista, dejando tras de si la tierra revuelta tras su arranque a toda velocidad. Iris tenía las respuestas acerca de ese hombre, y Emerald no estaría tranquilo hasta no saberlo todo de él. Aunque bien, podría preguntarle a Gold.

"Claro, tan sencillo." Gruñó el rubio para sí mismo. Desde que el chico de ojos dorados logró entrar a la orquesta había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sus deberes y responsabilidades, sin mencionar su novia universitaria que venía a verlo una vez a la semana, se lo habían tragado. Emerald podía aceptarlo, pero hacía momentos como este muy irritantes; el chico podía hacer mucho con la experiencia y consejos del Ongaku, y el muy cabrón no estaba ahí para ayudarle.

"¿Qué mierda haces temprano tan despierto?" Gruñó una voz, que identificó como la de Hugh. Se giró para encontrarlo revolviendose en el suelo, tratando de sacarse a Nate de encima. El de cabello alborotado se percató de su falta de sintaxis y aclaró su garganta para corregir. "Despierto tan temprano."

"Estoy pensando demasiado." Confesó el rubio, antes de lanzar una última mirada hacia la ventana. Ni rastro del peliverde. "Será un largo día el de hoy."

"Veo que no puedes contener la emoción por el show de las Kimono Girls." Murmuró Hugh, para después ponerse de pie. El de cabello alborotado tomó su maleta del rincón donde estaban arrumbadas las pertenencias de todos los muchachos y caminó hasta la puerta. "Trata de asimilar esto como una oportunidad de aprendizaje, y procura mantener cosas innecesarias fuera de tu cabeza."

"¿Cómo sabes que-"

"Podrás ser un niño muy inteligente, Emerald." Le cortó Hugh, antes de abrir la puerta corrediza de la habitación. Le miró por encima de su hombro, antes de salir. "Pero puedo leerte como la más sencilla de las partituras."

* * *

Esa mañana en el comedor, 32 alumnos de la Academia desayunaban y conversaban animadamente, haciendo un ruido muy poco propio de un lugar de esa categoria. Muchos de los otros huespedes habían pasado al comedor a quejarse, sin embargo el barullo era tal que desistían dentro de poco.

Finalmente, al entrar Winona al lugar, todos los labios se sellaron y cualquier sonido que no fuese el de los cubiertos contra los platos cesó. Winona caminó por todo el largo de la mesa hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde se sentó a la cabeza.

"Esta noche es la presentación de las Kimono Girls; como muchos sabrán, es un espectaculo muy famoso en toda la región por lo que el salón de baile estará abarratado por la audiencia." Explicó la mujer, tratando de mantener el contacto visual con todos sus estudiantes. "No quiero que nadie se pierda, por lo que nos veremos aquí a las seis en punto."

Y mientras Winona continuaba con su discurso y sus indicaciones, Emerald se perdió un rato. Regresó su mirada aburrida al plato de comida frente a él, y por un segundo su mente dió un chispazo del rostro de N, y estuvo a punto de volver a su mapa mental de lo que conocía del muchacho. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Mei al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella al igual lucía todo menos interesada en lo que Winona tuviese que decir; miraba a su plato mientras enrrollaba un mechón de su cabello con su dedo y lo desenrrollaba, una y otra vez. Finalmente ella lo notó a él, y sonrió. Apenas llegaron la noche anterior, Mei se encerró en su habitación con ese pez cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar, y no pudo hablar más con ella. La de ojos marrones le sonrió, murmurando algo que Emerald no pudo escuchar, pero que dedujo por el movimiento de sus labios.

"Buenos días."

Él respondió al saludo murmurando lo mismo, con una sonrisa plegada en los labios. Mantuvieron contacto visual por un rato más, solo sonriendo, sin nada que decir. Hasta que Mei comenzó a menearse en su lugar; primero fue un pequeño vaiven de sus hombros, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa y su mirada sobre el rubio. Luego colocó sus manos juntas, palma con palma y comenzó a moverlas de lado a lado, como una gitana.

La sonrisa en labios del rubio amenzaba con ampliarse, al mismo tiempo que su mente excavaba en sus recuerdos, en busca de alguna canción que se acomodase para el baile de la chica. Las manos de Mei ahora se movían ondularmente, de arriba a bajo, muy metida en su papel de bailarina. Y cuando se llevó dos dedos a la nariz e hizo ese ancestral acto de sumergirse bajo el agua, Emerald por fín perdió el autocontrol y comenzó a reir estrepitosamente.

"¡Aojashin, Ebony!" A la voz de la directora, ambos se petrificaron y lanzaron miradas aterradas a la cabeza de la mesa. "¿Les importa?"

"No, no realmente." Murmuró Emerald, y fue turno de la muchacha para reprimir una carcajada, mordiendo su labio inferior levemente.

* * *

Luego de su carrera matutina, el peliverde regresaba al hotel. Después de sudar como lo había hecho, la sensación de su camisa adherida a su piel le resultaba muy desagradable, por lo que decidió deshacerse de esta, y dejar expuesto al dragón en su espalda.

"Te sienta muy bien." Llamó Iris. El peliverde se giró para encontrarla sentada sobre un muro de roca, cerca de la entrada al recinto. La muchacha, totalmente despreocupada, balanceaba sus piernas, sentada a varios metros de altura. "El dragón, digo."

"No está nada mal." Murmuró él, antes de intentar seguir su camino.

"¿Haz sabido algo de _él_?" Preguntó la morena, y de inmediato el muchacho se detuvo en sus cabales. La verdad es que temía porque Iris preguntara acerca de ese. Le apenaba admitirlo, más aún frente a ella, pero realmente-

"No he encontrado nada." Confesó el muchacho, y de inmediato los ojos de Iris se abrieron a más no poder. "No hay registros funerarios, no hay una dirección en la ciudad: el hombre realmente se ha desvanecido en el aire."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó Iris, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de su lugar sobre el muro, usando la superficie de este para aminorar su caída. Finalmente tocó el suelo y avanzó hasta el peliverde. "¿Cómo puede alguien como _él_ desaparecer de esta manera? Ese hombre destruye todo lo que toca, ¿Cómo puede tal sendero de destrucción pasar desapercibido?"

"Ese tipo es un maestro de la manipulación y la estafa; ya nada me sorprende de él." N continuó su camino por un par de pasos. Sin embargo, se detuvo nuevamente antes de llegar a la puerta y se giró hacia Iris. "Lo encontraré, lo prometo."

Quizá era por lo imposible de la situación o por lo raro que era verle tan humano, pero Iris creyó en las palabras del muchacho, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Después de todo, ¿Qué haría después de encontrarlo?

* * *

"Hugh Voltaire, justo el hombre a quien buscaba." Murmuró Sidney, abriendose paso dentro de la habitación. Una vez en el centro del lugar, el estudiante de danza le hizo una seña al resto de los chicos en la habitación. Todos se levantaron, dudando, y se marcharon del lugar. Durante todo el proceso, Hugh solo se quedó sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el Canva. "Qué sorpresa ver que no te acompañan tus compañeros."

"Lo mismo digo." Murmuró el de cabello alborotado. "Esos dos parecen estar colgados de tu pierna como un cachorrito excitado."

"Pero cuanta hostilidad." Murmuró el mayor, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible. El de cabello rojizo avanzó hasta Hugh, pero se detuvo una vez que Hugh se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Como podrás haber notado, The New Canvas está formado por los estudiantes más sobresalientes en sus respectivas disciplinas." Comenzó el muchacho. "Somos la crema y nata de la Academia."

"Hablas mierda; Nate derrotó a Will en el duelo de improvisación, según recuerdo."

"Un pequeño desliz, suerte por parte de tu amigo." La manera en que demeritó el trabajo de Nate no solo le pareció estúpida, sino que logró enfurecerle como pocas cosas podían. "Puedes estar seguro de que Will Nazo es el mejor actor de la Academia, destinado a grandes cosas."

"¿Podrías llegar a tu punto?"

"Es bien sabido que tú eres uno de los músicos más grandes de nuestra amada institución." Apelar a su ego no era una buena movida, pero Hugh le dejó continuar. "Serías una gran adición a nuestras filas."

"¿Es enserio? ¿Quieres que me una a ustedes?" Hugh avanzó hasta su interlocutor, hasta posarse justo frente a su rostro, con un entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de disgusto que rivalizaban con la del animal más feroz. "Es una proposición muy osada, considerando que lo único que quiero es patearte el trasero."

"Dejando nuestras diferencias de lado."

"¡Dejate de pendejadas!" Interrumpió Voltaire, antes de empujar a Sidney fuera de su camino hacia la puerta. "Preguntale a Emerald, él es un artista más de su calibre. Y estoy seguro de que incluso él te mandará al demonio."

Dicho eso, Sidney se quedó solo en la habitación. Pasados unos segundos, dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración.

"Lo intenté."

* * *

Acababa de tomar un baño; pero no como el de la noche anterior, un baño de verdad. Sin Nate y Hugh discutiendo y haciendolo sentir increiblemente incómodo. El cuarto de baño en el hotel, como muchas otras cosas, era comunal. Había muchas regaderas en una sola habitación, adornada de lozetas de colores rojo y azul. Tras terminar con su aseo personal, Emerald se amarró una toalla a la cintura y salió de la regadera. Sin embargo, lo primero con lo que se topó al pisar el frio suelo del exterior, fue a N entrando al cuarto.

El muchacho de cabello verde le ubicó de inmediato, sin embargo no le prestó mucha más atención. Solo siguió caminando a la regadera de enfrente. Y fue entonces que Emerald notó su espalda desnuda; era imposible no ver semejante monumento en su espalda, pero más allá, pudo ver lo que había debajo.

"¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?" Aquella pregunto provocó que N se detuviera en seco, con la mano firmemente sujeta a la manija de la puerta. No muchas personas lo habían visto sin camisa, y en las pocas circunstancias que sucedió, nadie notaba esas pequeñas marcas.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A los 127 cortes en tu piel." El peliverde se giró sobre sus talones y arremetió contra Emerald. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo impactó contra la puerta de la ducha de la que había salido anteriormente.

"¿Quién demonios crees que eres?" Gruñó el mayor, sin embargo el más pequeño no se inmutó por la reacción de Harmonia. Si acaso la encontraba interesante. "Te crees muy inteligente, ¿no es así? Crees que lo sabes todo, te crees con derecho a toda la información de la que te puedas hacer."

"Solo soy observador." Murmuró el rubio, mientras los dedos de N comenzaban a enterrarse en su piel con más fuerza. "Y sé calcular. Eres muy cercano a gente que me importa; solo quiero asegurarme de que están a salvo."

"Observador." Repitió N, antes de alejarse de Emerald y sonreir. Una sonrisa llena de sorna. "Qué curioso que digas eso, estando tan ciego. No te das cuenta de lo que tienes en la cara."

"¿De donde salieron tus heridas?" Preguntó el rubio, ignorando cada comentario del mayor. N le miró, estático, por lo que parecieron horas. ¿Cómo era que él pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía ver heridas que nadie más pudo a simple vista cuando ahora estaban cubiertas por los trazos de Iris? ¿Qué era él?

"Artista fracasado." Gruñó N, antes de volver a la ducha. "Haz escogido la profesión equivocada, hombre de ciencia." Harmonia finalmente entró a la regadera, y pronto el lugar fue inundado por el sonido del agua al caer. Emerald esperó en su lugar unos segundos, antes de comenzar su camino hacía la salida. "Preguntale a Iris." Al escuchar aquella desde detrás suyo, se giró y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. No dijo nada más después de eso, así que el rubio siguió su camino, con la morena de cabello purpura en el ojo de su mente.

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Iris, mientras Mei la dirigía por el centro de Ecruteak. Ahora una versión más tranquila que la de la noche anterior, solo quedaban cerca de la mitad de los puestos y negocios abiertos. Sin embargo, Mei aún se mostraba maravillada por todo lo que encontraba.

"Lo siento, es solo que anoche me quedé con ganas de más." Explicó ella, con la vista fija en un par de artesanías de marfil en un aparador. "Emerald no quiso que nos quedaramos mucho tiempo; a eso de las diez de la noche le nació el instinto paternal."

"Te agrada Emerald, ¿No es así?" Murmuró Iris, cruzada de brazos. La de cabello castaño asintió por mero instinto, sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga. La de cabello purpura rodó los ojos y liberó un pesado suspiro, rememorando la noche anterior; la estupida expresión en el rostro del rubio cuando Mei le tomó la mano para después salir corriendo. Al idiota le gustaba Mei, pero era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta, o para notar que a ella le gustaba él.

"Es... mi primer amigo." Dijo Mei, sacando a Iris de su juicio interno. La chica de dios cambió su atención a otra de las figuras de marfil, y esta vez se atrevió a tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos. Solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para sentir el frio material. "Antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes, nunca tuve un amigo de verdad. Mis padres limitaban mi contacto entre los integrantes de nuestra comunidad, y muchos de ellos están muy lejos de mi rango de edad o simplemente no me encuentran interesante. No fue sino hasta que lo ví. Aquella tarde cuando se lo llevaron cargando de la escuela."

"Ah, si. Supe que dejaste que se lo llevaran." Murmuró Iris. No deseaba sonar agresiva, simplemente fue el tono natural con que salieron las palabras.

"Estaba asustada." Confesó ella, dejando de lado las figurillas. Por fin se giró hacia Iris, sonriendo con pesadez. "Yo, la niña buena de familia religiosa, estaba rompiendo las reglas. Por primera vez... Le tenía miedo a todo. Emerald me ha enseñado a ser... a ser-"

"Valiente." Terminó Iris, mirando fijamente a su interlocutora. "Inteligente. Segura de tí misma. Te ha enseñado a decir lo que piensas y luchar por lo que quieres." La mirada atónita de la castaña fue como un millon de preguntas a ojos de la morena. "Esas cosas a mi me las enseñó alguien más... Pero son cualidades que admiro mucho de Rald."

"Te refieres al chico de cabello verde, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Mei, y fue turno de la morena de mostrarse sorprendida. "Puedo verlo en tu mirada; lo admiras, confías en él. Creo recordar que lo llamaste N."

"Natural..." Murmuró Iris, más para si misma que para Mei. La de cabello purpura desvió la mirada, un tanto apenada por los recuerdos que invadieron su mente. Mei tomó la iniciativa; sujetó la mano de su amiga y comenzó a caminar.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, solamente caminando. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra, viejas y desgastadas, que desembocaban en un jardín. El lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba cubierto de un cesped finamente cuidado, flores multicolor y algunos insectos zumbantes en la copa del árbol aledaño. Y al fondo, un pequeño estanque, lleno de agua cristalina y adornado con un par de hojas.

"Cuentame de él." Murmuró Mei, una vez que estuvieron a solas. Iris respiró profundo, y se dejó invadir por los recuerdos, en sentido opuesto.

El primer recuerdo que acudió a su memoria fue el último día en casa de _él_. Esa noche estaba dibujando en la sala, porque eran las siete de la tarde y el hombre no llegaba sino hasta mucho más tarde. Ese era su escape de la realidad; dibujar escenarios coloridos, figuras alegres y paisajes hermosos. Sueños de una vida mejor, una vida que quería para ellos. Recuerda haber visto llegar a su hermano alarmado. "Ahí viene, sube a tu cuarto." No necesitaba cuestionarlo, no debía cuestionarlo. Siempre al recibir la señal ella corría a su habitación y él se quedaba atrás, para retener al hombre cuanto tiempo fuese posible.

Ella nunca sabía qué era lo que ese hombre hacía con su hermano, pero las marcas en su espalda eran la silenciosa prueba de la brutalidad del sujeto. Corte tras corte, fino y casi imperceptible en la piel de Natural día tras día, año tras añó. Cada maldita tarde de cada maldito día. No llegaba ebrio, no llegaba molesto; sencillamente llegaba, y había cosas que hacer.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, se cansó pronto de N. Subió a su habitación y golpeó a la puerta. Primero de forma delicada, solo dos golpecitos. Sin embargo, Iris se había refugiado en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, sujetando su cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho, respirando agitada, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Fue entonces que los golpes en la puerta se volvieron violentos y dieron paso al incesante forcejeo con la perilla de la puerta.

Y entonces vio la ventana abierta. No es como si de repente hubiese olvidado que estaba en un segundo piso, o que el suelo fuera de la casa era de puro concreto sólido. No, no lo olvidó; sencillamente no le importó, no lo consideró una amenaza mayor al hombre que estaba a punto de echar abajo la puerta de su habitación.

Y cuando aquel hombre finalmente destrozó la puerta en su afán de entrar, se encontró con una habitación vacía.

Iris se movía lo más rápido posible por las calles de Goldenrod, lo más rápido que su pierna rota le permitía. El dolor era increible, y cada vez que saltaba sobre su pierna sana, la vibración le provocaba una agonía inaguantable. Con lagrimas en los ojos y gimiendo de dolor, sin rumbo fijo, llegó a un crucero lleno de gente. No pensó en pedir ayuda a nadie: no confiaba en nadie, solo en su heramano y él ya no estaba aquí. Continuó dando pequeños saltos, hasta que un transeunte chocó con ella y la derribó, arrancando otro alarido de dolor de sus labios.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de cara contra el asfalto, pero ahora la tierra se había mezclado con la humedad de su rostro y habían obstruído su visión casi totalmente. Y fue entonces que le vio llegar; la sombra de un hombre, abriendose paso hasta ella. Gritó, gritó muy fuerte. Porque realmente temió por su vida, porque no quería volver a ese infierno, porque prefería morir ahí mismo que volver con _él_.

Pero se topó con algo totalmente ajeno; un par de brazos fuertes y gruesos la sujetaron con delicadeza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor una vez más.

"Dios mío, pequeña." Murmuró una voz grave contra su oído. "¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

No quizo responder; aún estaba aterrada, aún se sentía en peligro. No obstante, este hombre la sujetaba con delicadeza, con cuidado de mantener su pierna herida inmovil tanto como le fuese posible. El hombre desconocido comenzó a caminar, abriendose paso entre el millar de gente inundando las calles.

"No te preocupes; ya estás a salvo." Murmuró el extraño. "Yo siempre te cuidaré. Lo prometo." Esa fue una promesa de su nuevo cuidador, que hacía eco con la de su antiguo protector.

"Yo te protegere, Iris. Lo prometo." Murmuró un N, varios años más joven.

"Lo siento." Dijo Mei, de vuelta a la realidad. Iris se había perdido a sí misma en su historia, ignorando completamente la mirada de remordimiento de su amiga. "No debí..."

"Está bien; es algo que trato de superar. Y creo que hablar de ello es un paso para hacerlo." Confesó la morena. Sin embargo, la sobrecarga de emociones fue demasiada y tembló involuntariamente. "Ese hombre... su nombre me da terror. Lo que nos hizo fue imperdonable, pero una vez que Drayden me encontró, nunca más volví a verlos. Sin embargo... no sé que fue de N. Él no tuvo a un Drayden que lo rescatara de la pesadilla en que viviamos. Yo nunca volví por él."

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios están?" Murmuró Emerald, de brazos cruzados, mientras su pie derecho zapateaba contra el suelo una y otra vez. Ya había oscurecido, estaban todos formados fuera del hotel y Winona daba unas últimas instrucciones al alumnado antes de partir al estudio de baile donde se realizaría la demostración. Aún entonces, no había rastro de Mei e Iris. Ni siquiera de N, de hecho, y eso era un pequeño detalle que el rubio no podía pasar desapercibido.

"Relajate, ya llegarán." Murmuró Nate, colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo. "De seguro solo se distrajeron con alguna cosa de chicas."

"Seguramente N también está con ellos."

"Bueno, él también luce como una chica." Murmuró el castaño, obviando el punto al que Emerald trataba de llegar.

El Salón de Baile, como Winona había predicho, estaba lleno a reventar. El lugar entero era un auditorio circular con asientos ordenados a manera descendente, con el escenario al centro en el plano más bajo. Los veintinueve alumnos de la Academia, junto con la directora se abrieron paso a sus lugares, sin embargo Emerald se quedó al final de la fila e intentó volver sobre sus pasos para salir y tratar de buscar a Mei e Iris.

Volvió al corredor por el que entraron, atestado de personas por igual. Para su mala fortuna, la entrada estaba totalmente atascada, tanto por las personas recogiendo los boletos de entrada como por el público tratando de abrirse paso. Pensando en una ruta alterna, Emerald entró por la primer puerta que encontró, que a su vez daba a una escalinata oscura. El de ojos verdes rodó los ojos y comenzó a bajar.

Debieron ser solo un par de pisos antes de encontrar una puerta. Al otro lado, se encontró con un pasillo casi identico al anterior, pero totalmente vacío. Corrió a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pareciera una salida. Su busqueda lo llevó a una puerta que claramente tenía escrito "Salida" en letras verdes; dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y puso su mano en la manilla.

"¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?" Una mano muy familiar se posó sobre su hombro y lo arrastró hacía atrás, violentamente. Dio un par de giros sobre sus pies antes de quedar de frente con Hugh Voltaire en persona. "¿Tratas de meterte en problemas?"

"No molestes, trato de salir de aquí." En primera instancia, Hugh le miró confundido. Pero después volvió a su natural semblante irritado, sujetó su brazo y comenzó a llevarlo por el camino de regreso.

"Estúpido, la salida está allá arriba." Emerald se deshizo del agarre del muchacho y volvió a la puerta.

"Es imposible salir por allí, ¡Y aquí claramente dice 'salida', estúpido!" Hugh avanzó hasta el rubio, quien le daba la espalda, levantó su pierna e impulsandolo con la planta de su pie, lo lanzó contra la puerta, abriendola y derribando al ojiverde del otro lado.

"¡AH!

Ese grito no perteneció a ninguna voz que alguno de ellos conociese. De cara contra el piso, Emerald levantó la mirada y se encontró con un grupo de personas, muchos de ellos en overoles y otros más en trajes elegantes, todos ellos mirandole con asombro. ¿O era pavor? Era dificil distinguir. Y fue entonces que notó a otro personaje, vestido con traje y corbata de moño, sujetando con su mano izquierda su mano derecha que sangraba abundantemente. Oh, diablos.

"¡Mi mano!" Exclamó el hombre, de edad avanzada. "¡Está rota!"

"Maestre Smith, ¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó una mujer, llegando en auxilio del señor.

"¡No, no estoy bien, estúpida! ¡Mi mano está rota!"

"Felicidades, Emerald." Murmuró Hugh, finalmente entrando a la habitación, con la mirada perdida en el sujeto frente a ellos. El rubio no podía verlo, pero el rostro de Hugh se torció en una mezcla de terror, angustia y lástima. "Acabas de romperle la mano al pianista."

"¡Ah, diablos!"

"¡Necesitamos otro pianista!" Gritó al mujer que atendía la mano del hombre. El proclamado pianista Smith seguía llorando acerca de su mano y la señora rogando al cielo por un pianista.

"Yo soy pianista." Sugirió Emerald, apenas audible. Sin embargo, la mujer le escuchó e inmediatamente estuvo sobre él.

"¡Tú hiciste esto! Ven acá." La mujer tomó de la mano a Emerald e intentó ponerlo de pie, sin embargo una fuerza ajena se lo impidió.

"No, no lo hará." Afirmó Hugh, manteniendo a Emerald en el suelo, con ambas manos en los hombros del rubio. "El señor Aojashin es un pianista mediocre; si alguien va a sustituir a Benedict Smtih seré yo."

"¡Soy un buen pianista!" Se defendio Rald, para después ponerse de pie y encarar al chico de cabello alborotado. "Soy perfectamente capaz de tocar esta pieza."

"¿Sabes leer partituras?"

Y fue ahí que la puerca torció el rabo; el rostro de Emerald lentamente se fue tornando cada vez más sereno, hasta que cayó en una mueca de total disgusto. Entonces, Hugh sonrió, le pasó de largo y fue con la mujer de traje.

"¡Muy bien, estamos listos! ¡Todos a escena!"

* * *

Una vez el hotel, Emerald irrumpió en la habitación de las chicas, para encontrar a Iris tumbada sobre su catre, haciendo garabatos en un cuaderno. La morena levantó la mirada solo un poco, durante un segundo antes de volver su atención al dibujo en mano.

"¿Qué tal estuvo el espectaculo?"

"¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?!" Exclamó el rubio, arrancando un pequeño hipo de sorpresa por parte de la muchacha. Rara vez le había visto tan exaltado. "¿Cómo rayos se pierden el evento para el cual venimos en primer lugar?"

"¿Se pierden?" Repitió ella, ganando su atención. "¿Iris no llegó?" Emerald le miró, sintiendo como su corazón lentamente se aceleraba, latiendo cada vez más rápido.

Antes de que pudiese decir Dragon Spiral- motherfucking- Tower, el rubio ya estaba corriendo por las desoladas calles de Ecruteak buscando en cada rincón de cada calle de cada avenida. Rememoró sus pasos, dibujó mapas mentales, se convirtió en un maldito rastreador satelital pero aún así no la encontraba.

"Debe estar en algún lugar al que nunca fuí." Murmuró para si mismo, mientras corría. Y entonces, en un arranque de desesperación, saltó hacía una cerca, se impulsó en ella y cayó pesadamente del otro lado, sobre un césped mojado. "De... monios."

"¿Emerald?"

El muchacho levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con su objetivo. Mei estaba sentada a la orilla de un estanque, mirándole sorprendida. Sin embargo, el rubio no podía pensar claramente; se levantó y avanzó hasta ella, pisando fuerte, visiblemente molesto.

"¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Por qué no regresaste con Iris?" Emerald le sujetó de las mejillas, con delicadeza pero firmemente, forzándole a mirarle. "Pudo haberte pasado algo, pudiste haberte perdido."

"Eso fue lo que pasó." Confesó Mei, visiblemente apenada. "Yo regresé al hotel antes que Iris... Pero me perdí, no sabía cómo regresar. Así que volví, pero Iris ya no estaba, entonces he estado aquí todo este tiempo." En primera instancia el muchacho no creyó su historia, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era de pura vergüenza, así que vio la historia como algo factible.

"Diablos." Murmuró Emerald, mientras soltaba a su amiga.

"Lo peor de todo es que me perdí el baile." Chilló Mei, para después sentarse nuevamente y sujetar sus piernas contra su pecho. "De verdad quería verlo..."

"¿Aún quieres?"

Mei se giró bruscamente hacia el chico, quien ahora lucía un poco inquieto. Emerald evadía la mirada y jugaba nervioso con las mangas de su camiseta. Mei parpadeó un par de veces, repitiendo en su mente las palabras del chico.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tengo la música grabada en mi teléfono; Hugh la grabó por mí." Confesó Emerald, antes de sacar el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Puedo mostrarte el baile también."

"Pero tú dijiste-"

"No bailo, es cierto." Interrumpió él, y de repente su rostro se iluminó como el cielo del atardecer, rojo y caliente. "Te-tengo una buena memoria viso-motriz... puedo imitar los movimientos bastante bien. Es así como estoy aprendiendo a tocar el piano... Puedo mostrarte, si quieres."

La muchacha asintió enérgicamente. Emerald miró a su teléfono una vez más, antes de presionar el botón mientras tragaba con pesadez. Se aseguró de que el aparato comenzara a reproducir el sonido y después lo guardó en su bolsillo. Mei se acercó a su amigo y este último se erguío, preparando su postura para los primeros pasos. Con su mano hizo una seña para que ella se acercara y pronto ella obedeció, imitando su posición.

La flauta marcó el inicio de sus movimientos, dando largos y marcados pasos, girando ambos en un perfecto circulo, sin perder el contacto ni la mirada uno del otro. Pronto Emerald giró sobre la punta de sus pies, marcando sus giros con los brazos extendidos, a la vez que Mei trataba de imitar sus movimientos. El ojiverde se movía de manera mecanizada, con la mente y no con el cuerpo, sin embargo solo eso bastó para Mei, quien se había perdido completamente en sus ojos y se dedicaba a seguirlo usando algo más. No su vista, no su memoria, pero algo más.

Emerald se acercó hacía ella, uniendo su pecho contra el propio y rodó para quedar espalda con espalda y continuar el baile. Ambos de brazos extendidos, como un perfecto espejo, se mecían, giraban y danzaban al son del piano y la flauta. Emerald sujetó su mano derecha y la giró, para quedar nuevamente de frente, rostro con rostro, piel con piel, mano con mano.

"Es esto..." Murmuró Mei, luchando para mantener su respiración controlada, ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde. Este último asintió, anticipando a donde iba la pregunta. Para terminar, Emerald rodó nuevamente contra el cuerpo de la muchacha, quedó contra su espalda y, haciendo uso del agarre que tenía en su mano derecha, la hizo girar hasta que finalmente se detuvo, exactamente a tres cuartos de metro de distancia, al mismo tiempo que la canción llegaba a su fín.

"Y aquí es cuando abres el abanico." Murmuró Emerald, aclarando su garganta. En primera instancia, la castaña no supo a qué se refería, pero cayó en cuenta a los pocos segundos. A falta de abanico, Mei extendió la palma de su mano y se la mostró al rubio. "Perfecto."

 **N/A: Si, está de la verga, lo sé, lo reconozco. Demándenme xd. A veces siento que la historia me está quedando muy predecible, pero puede ser quizá porque llevo imaginándola mucho tiempo. Me tomé mucho tiempo para revisar este capitulo, porque quería asegurarme de que todo lo que ocupo para los siguientes capitulos estuviese claro.**

 **Comentario de interés nulo: hace poco me puse a pensar en que si los personajes de Pokemon Special tuviesen voz, como sonarían, y me dí cuenta de que siempre leo a Emerald con al voz de Laura Torres (La voz de Goku de Dragon Ball, de niño.). Y desde que empecé el manga siempre sentí que Red tenía una similitud estética con Ikki Tenryou, de Medabots, entonces también me lo imaginé con su voz. ¿Alguién mas a quien le pase eso? xD**

 **En fín, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Bye!**

 **Edit: La canción del baile es Luminescense, de Kyle Landry.**


	6. La Banda

**La canción interpretada por La Banda es Kingdom Hearts Groove, por Tetrimino. Si gustan, pueden buscarla en Youtube.**

 **Capitulo VI**

 **La Banda**

La oficina de Bertha era el último lugar en el que Emerald deseaba estar en ese momento, y paradojicamente no le gustaría estar ahí con otra persona que no fuese la muchacha sentada a su izquierda. Antes de siquiera finalizada la primer hora de clase, la profesora les había llamado a él y a Mei a su oficina para discutir su rendimiento académico. Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado palabra desde que llegaron, solamente tomaron asiento y esperaron a que la mujer se desocupase de cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo allí afuera.

"Creo que estamos en problemas." Murmuró Mei, rompiendo por fin el silencio. Emerald bufó y recogió sus piernas, para quedar sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la silla.

"Esa mujer necesita ayuda; le encanta causarme problemas." Mei se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó al frente, hasta quedar con la barbilla recargada sobre el escritorio de la profesora. "Probablemente nos llamó por algo estúpido; digo, entiendo que a mí me llame por mi desempeño en su clase, ¿Pero a tí? ¿Por qué habría de llamarte a tí?"

"Oh, Rald." Murmuró Mei, con la voz amortiguada contra la madera del mueble. "Qué cosas tan bonitas dices." Le tomó un segundo al rubio entender a lo que se refería, y cuando por fín lo hizo, su rostro enrojeció un poco.

"No fue lo que- Callate."

Antes de seguir con más de su amistosa riña, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la profesora dueña de la oficina en la que estaban. La mujer caminó hasta su silla al otro lado del escritorio y les sonrió a ambos, con las manos juntas sobre el mueble. Mei y Emerald intercambiaron una rápida mirada, para confirmar que ambos estaban igual de confundidos. Tras verificar, regresaron su atención a la mujer.

"Señorita Ebony. Señor Ongaku."

"Aojashin."

"Se preguntarán por qué los convoqué a mi oficina." El rubio solo atinó a rodar los ojos, cruzar los brazos y echarse hacia atrás en contra el respaldo de su asiento. "Como sabrán, nos acercamos al final del semestre y revisando sus notas me he topado con un par de preocupantes detalles."

"Se refiere a mi tarea de composición de la semana pasada, ¿No es así?" Opinó el de ojos verdes, aún con esa mirada de aburrimiento plasmada en su rostro. "Creo que no aprecia mi esfuerzo; ¿Sabe lo difícil que es encontrar veintisiete rimas para 'centrifuga'?"

"No es solo eso, joven Ongaku."

"Aojashin."

"En las últimas dos evaluaciones parciales ha logrado puntajes por debajo de la linea aprobatoria. Eso sin mencionar que sus interpretaciones han dejado mucho que desear." Con cada palabra que salía de boca de Bertha, Emerald sentía su orgullo recibir otro impacto. "En cuanto a usted, señorita Ebony. A principio de semestre faltó a clases durante toda una semana; me temo que no acumula el porcentaje de asistencia necesario para aprobar la materia."

"Es broma, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el rubio, atrayendo la atención nuevamente. "¿Piensa reprobarla por algo tan estúpido?"

"Aún no hablamos de reprobar a nadie, Ongaku."

"Aojashin."

"Les ofrezco a ambos una oportunidad para demostrar sus destrezas y habilidades adquiridas a lo largo del curso; cada uno de ustedes arreglará una pieza que deberán presentar antes de que finalice el curso. Sin embargo, sus asignaciones por separado tendrán distintos criterios de evaluación." Entonces, la mujer de cabello blanquecino se dirigió especificamente a Mei. "Usted, jovencita, tiene total libertad para arreglar e interpretar la pieza de su elección. La única condición es que debe entregarme por escrito las tablaturas de cuatro instrumentos que se utilicen en la pieza, cada una de ellas transcrita por usted." Mei asintió una vez terminada la explicación de su profesora, y fue entonces que ella se dirigió al rubio. "Y usted, Ongaku."

"Esto se está volviendo ridículo."

"Su pieza deberá ser interpretada por una orquesta." Los ojos de Emerald se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Qué dijo? "De nuevo, puede elegir la pieza que más le apetezca y arreglarla para ser interpretada por una orquesta; puede dirigirse a sus compañeros músicos para ensamblarla e interpretar en el auditorio, si así lo desea. Esta pieza deberá ir acompañada de vocales, los cuales serán ejecutados por usted."

"¿Quiere que cante?" Repitió el rubio, con la quijada en el suelo y un semblante de genuino pavor en sus ojos. "¿Orquesta? ¿Canto? ¿Yo?"

"Claro; no debería ser problema para un artista de su calibre, señor Ongaku." El hedor del sarcasmo era tal que inclusive Mei apretó un poco la quijada, sintiendo el cólera abrirse paso desde su pecho hasta la mandíbula. "Después de todo, las hazañas de su hermano en los Golden Symbols son muy conocidas en estos lugares. Por supuesto que usted deberá tener talentos similares."

Sin mediar otra palabra, Emerald se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta violentamente tras de sí. Sin embargo, ni dos segundos después, Mei salió detrás suyo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la muchacha. Totalmente en contraste con su reacción anterior, Emerald sonrió como solo él sabía; lleno de arrogancia y seguridad, con una mano en la cintura y otra ondeando en el aire.

"Por supuesto; siempre disfruto un buen desafío." Dijo el rubio. "Derrotaré a Bertha en su propio juego y ni siquiera necesitaré más de dos semanas."

"Me alegra verte tan confiado." Dijo Mei, contagiándose de un poco de esa alegría del rubio. Sin embargo, tras meditarlo por un instante, su sonrisa se desvaneció y agachó la mirada. "A decir verdad, esta asignatura si me preocupa un poco."

"¿De qué hablas? Eres una gran músico, lo harás genial."

"Exceptuando el hecho de que no puedo tocar cuatro instrumentos al mismo tiempo, por supuesto." Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo solitario; a esta hora todo mundo estaba en clase, por lo que no había más ruido que el de sus pasos sobre el suelo. "Tampoco conozco a nadie de esta escuela; no puedo conseguir otros tres músicos que me ayuden."

"¿No hay nadie en tu clase a quien puedas pedir ayuda?" Preguntó el muchacho. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Mei le dejó boquiabierto; ella sencillamente se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos, agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior levemente, tratando de formar las palabras exactas.

"No... No conozco a nadie." Murmuró Mei. "Cuando estoy en clase, no hablo con nadie." De haber tenido un poco de sentido común, Emerald le habría sostenido la mirada de la manera en que lo hizo, como si fuese un bicho de tres cabezas. "¡Deja de mirarme así!"

"Esta bien, lo siento." El rubio finalmente se giró sobre sus talones, dandole la espalda a su amiga. "Te ayudaré con esto, no te preocupes." Y dicho eso, Emerald siguió de largo por el pasillo, dejando atrás a la castaña.

Sin embargo, por el transcurso del día escolar, Emerald no se pudo deshacer de ese pensamiento; siempre consideró que Mei sería el centro de atención en su clase. Usualmente, los artistas buscan a otros artistas que se destaquen para poder crecer ellos mismos; además Mei era bonita, simpática, muy divertida y una gran persona en general. No era posible que nadie lo haya notado, ¿O sí?

* * *

Luego de un largo día de clases, Black y N salían de la escuela. El primero con los hombros caídos y una mirada de genuino cansancio adornando sus facciones, el segundo con su característica e ilegible expresión. El castaño miró por sobre su hombro a la esquina opuesta de la calle y se volvió hacía su compañero.

"Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta tan tarde." Haciendo caso omiso a Black, el rubio metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió la mirada. "Escucha, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿Quieres venir a jugar béisbol?"

Estuvo a punto de dar su respuesta automática; un rotundo no. Sin embargo, se detuvo a media articulación de palabras para analizar un poco la situación. Si, de verdad quería mantener su contacto con otras personas a solo lo absolutamente necesario; sin embargo, sus padres adoptivos estaban en casa, y a ellos si que les encantaba hablar y hablar, por lo general preguntando cosas de las que N sencillamente no quería hablar. Y dado a que ellos eran quienes lo estaban alojando, no sería bueno meterse en problemas tan temprano. Al final, dedujo que llegar tarde y decir que estaba con "amigos" era una falta menor a llegar y encerrarse en su habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Y así, el rubio siguió a Black por las calles de Goldenrod hasta llegar al Parque Nacional. Estar en ese lugar aún le erizaba los vellos de la nuca; sin embargo, siguió a su compañero de clase a través de las praderas donde había decenas de personas, y aún más al fondo al llegar a esa área de espesa vegetación. Acaso le estaba llevando a-

Si, en efecto. Dentro de poco, N se encontró a si mismo en un lugar muy familiar. Habían pasado años desde que abandonó ese lugar, con la promesa de que vendrían tiempos mejores y nunca más tendría que sentirse solo y olvidado. Está de más decir que esas promesas fueron un montón de mierda. Y ahora, de vuelta a donde todo empezó.

"Bienvenido al Cuartel." Anunció Black, antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la demacrada cazucha en medio del claro, rodeada de cientos de árboles. El castaño llegó hasta la puerta y fue entonces que se giró nuevamente; N no se había movido ni un poco, solo se mantuvo allí, mirando a la casa como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. "¿Estás bien? Se ve vieja, pero te aseguro que no se va a derrumbar."

"¿Qué es este lugar para tí?" Preguntó el de ojos verdes, aún examinando cada detalle del edificio.

"Mis amigos y yo lo llamamos el Cuartel; es nuestro punto de reunión." Comenzó Black. "Lo encontramos un día mientras jugabamos de niños. Estaba completamente abandonado y nadie sabe de él, así que es perfecto para nosotros."

"Es decir que siempre vienen aquí, ¿No es así?"

"Casi todos los días." Respondió el muchacho, tratando de leer y descifrar las expresiones de su compañero. "¿Por qué el interrogatorio?" N nunca respondió a su pregunta, sencillamente le alcanzó y abrió la puerta como si estuviese entrando a su casa.

Una vez dentro, se encontró con el interior viejo, demacrado y lleno de moho que adornó el Cuartel por mucho tiempo, en total contraste con su antigua gloria. Escuchó a Black cerrar la puerta tras de si y se adentró aún más, sintiendo el suelo crujir bajo sus pies.

"Oi, Black." Llamó una voz desde el interior, y en menos de nada, se asomó la cabeza de un chico de su edad, de grandes ojos rojos y cabello negro. "Oh, veo que trajiste visita. ¿Compañero de la escuela?"

"Pensé que podría jugar béisbol con nosotros." Anunció el castaño. "Red, te presento a Na-"

"N." Le cortó el rubio, antes de que Black pudiese ponerlo aún más en ridiculo. "Mi nombre es N."

"Hola, N. Yo soy Red Ongaku." El muchacho, en primer instancia simpático y jovial, se acercó a Harmonia para estrechar su mano, sin embargo este último no respondió al gesto. "Ah, ya veo. No eres un chico de apretones de mano, ¿Eh? Bien, veremos qué puedes hacer con un guante y un madero."

"Red es el capitán de nuestro equipo; los Diamond Holders." Anunció Black. N no fue capaz de ocultar su confusión y rápidamente su ceja izquierda se arqueó mientras se giraba a su compañero de clase.

"¿Diamond Holders?"

"Porque controlamos el campo de juego." Explicó Red, sonriendo con satisfacción. Cuántas veces no habrían practicado esa explicación, solo esperando a que alguien preguntara. Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, la puerta del Cuartel se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a otro muchacho, de facciones muy similares a las de Red pero de ojos dorados.

"¿Quién es el güero?" Preguntó el recien llegado, desafiando a N con la mirada. Sin embargo, Black avanzó hasta el recién llegado y rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

"Gold, él es N Harmonia; será nuestro primera base de ahora en adelante."

"Yo no he dicho-"

"Si, bueno, yo seré quien decida eso." Interrumpió el ojirojo, para después lanzar un guante de béisbol a manos del rubio. "¡Vamos a jugar!"

Varios años después, el Cuartel no era más que las ruinas de una casa, calcinada por las llamas. La estructura apenas se mantenía a sí misma en pie, y N no se atrevería a entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero mirarle y recordar tiempos más simples le traía cierta calma. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Black, pero le encantaba venir todos los días. Independientemente de lo que hicieran o de la compañía, ese lugar siempre le trajo memorias de los días más felices de su vida.

* * *

Lo primero en la lista de Emerald fue visitar a Hugh. No fue muy difícil; el chico de cabello alborotado solía quedarse en la sala de música del tercer piso cuando no estaba con su novio o en clase. Al entrar lo encontró frente al piano, inmerso en una frenética pieza que tenía sus manos y dedos paseándose violentamente de un lado a otro, presionando teclas a un ritmo muy veloz. El rubio pensó en interrumpirlo, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba mucho la canción que interpretaba, así que solo tomó asiento y esperó a que terminara.

Sin embargo, uno de los ojos rojizos del muchacho lo encontró desde su visión periférica y se detuvo al instante. Hugh limpió un poco de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano antes de levantarse de la silla y girarse hacía el intruso.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó. Tan amable como siempre, pensó el rubio. Emerald se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con arrogancia.

"Me alegra ver que sigas practicando, no serías un buen oponente de otra manera."

"Para considerarme un oponente, tendrías que representar cierto grado de amenaza." Explicó Hugh, antes de caminar hasta el otro extremo del aula. Tomó una botella de agua que descansaba sobre el escritorio principal y procedió a darle un largo trago. Luego de refrescarse un poco, volvió su atención a Emerald. "No es el caso. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito tu ayuda con una presentación." Explicó Emerald. Hugh estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo el rubio le interrumpió. "No es para mí; Mei está buscando músicos para interpretar una pieza que ella arreglará."

"¿Y por qué no me lo pide ella?" Preguntó Hugh, para después darle otro trago a su bebida.

"Es muy tímida, contrario a lo que puedas creer." Tras la explicación del rubio, Hugh comenzó a pasearse por todo lo largo y ancho del aula, mientras Emerald solo le seguía con la mirada. "Es algo así como un examen extraordinario; si esto no sale bien, va a reprobar la clase de Bertha."

"¿Qué instrumento quiere que toque?" Emerald no pudo evitar sonreír. Si ya mostraba tan siquiera un poco de interés, era una muy buena señal.

"Bueno, ella va a tocar la viola; yo pensaba tocar el teclado-"

"¿No quieres que un pianista de verdad te quite ese peso de los hombros?"

"No, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte." Aún gruñendo como lo hizo, no logró borrar la sonrisa burlona de labios de Voltaire. "Yo tocaré el teclado, lo cual deja libres el bajo y la batería."

"Vaya, hace mucho que no toco el bajo." Murmuró Hugh, antes de dejarse caer sobre una silla y lanzar su mirada soñadora al techo. "De verdad que estaría muy bien."

"¿Lo harás?" Preguntó el rubio, sonando más entusiasmado de lo que hubiese deseado. Hugh asintió mientras le daba un último trago a su bebida.

"Haz que me envíe las tablaturas; me pondré a trabajar de inmediato." Dijo el muchacho, una vez vacía su botella. Lanzó el envase vacío a un cesto de basura cercano y volvió al piano. "Será divertido ver como se te atoran los dedos a la hora de tocar en público."

"Aprecio la fe que depositas en mí, Voltaire." Murmuró Emerald, sonriendo. El rubio se levantó de su asiento y se abrió paso hasta la salida, no sin antes hacer un último comentario. "Hugh... muchas gracias."

Para cuando el mayor procesó lo que Emerald había dicho, el chico ya se había marchado, así que solo sonrió y volvió a tocar la pieza que practicaba antes.

* * *

Se encontraba solo en su habitación, a oscuras, con la mirada fija en los números fosforescentes del reloj sobre la mesa de noche. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se metió con la chica de Black, eso era obvio, pero la pregunta entonces tomaba un nuevo rumbo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Su compañero de equipo siempre fue bueno con él, siempre fue amable, ¿Acaso eso no importaba? ¿No se consideraba esto una traición?

Él la quería, tan simple como eso. N vio a White, se sintió atraído por ella e hizo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Era en realidad una respuesta muy sencilla. Era gente como Black, limitados por una barrera de valores y moralidad estúpida que nunca conseguían lo que querían. Gente que siempre se limitaba a observar mientras los demás se salían con la suya.

 _"Un hombre siempre debe hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que desea, Natural."_

Aquel recuerdo le causó un escalofrío terrible que sacudió la cama entera. Él era así, él siempre fue así por culpa de ese hombre. En ese entonces no podía recordar otra forma de ser; no recordaba un antes de su primer padre adoptivo. No recordaba nada más allá del dolor y la miseria, más allá de no tener nada y de desear la muerte.

Y fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión de que Black no era suficiente; su amigo no justificaba su sed de más. Él necesitaba más, y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

* * *

Encontrar a un baterista probó ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que Emerald hubiese imaginado. La mayoría de los prospectos que tenía en mente eran demasiado engreídos para ser vistos tocando con alguien de primer grado, otra fracción no podía con la responsabilidad que esa interpretación representaba. Después de todo, la nota final de Mei estaba en juego; el baterista tenía que estar al tanto de esto y comportarse a la altura, pero según indicaba la búsqueda hasta ahora, nadie reunía esas cualidades.

"Ya. Se acabó." Gruñó Emerald, mientras se dejaba caer en el cesped junto a Nate, ante las miradas confundidas de este último y de Iris. El muchacho de cabello castaño suspiró, dejó de lado el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y palmó su muslo izquierdo.

"A ver, cielito; ven con mamá y dile cual es el problema." Emerald estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo Nate se adelantó, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo forzó a recostarse sobre su regazo. Mientras con una mano lo mantenía en su lugar, la otra acariciaba insistentemente el cabello rubio del chico. "Ya, ya. Todo estará bien."

"¡Suéltame!"

"¿Cuál es el problema, Rald?" Preguntó Iris. El aludido finalmente se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, se enderezó y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello.

"Trato de encontrar un baterista para la improvisada banda de Mei, pero esta escuela está llena de cobardes y engreídos."

"Oye, Ivory." Llamó una voz ajena. Al escucharle, el de ojos verdes se torció para identificarle, sin embargo pronto volvió su vista al frente y su manó derecha impactó violentamente en su frente.

"Es justamente esto de lo que hablo." Gruñó Aojashin.

"¿Qué pasa, Will?" Preguntó Nate, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. No obstante, se dio el lujo de sonreir por la expresión confundida del chico del antifaz. Este último aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a su compañero de clase.

"Después de nuestra fallida interpretación del día de hoy le pedí al Señor Sycamore una segunda oportunidad para actuar la escena; nos va a evaluar de acuerdo a eso, entonces quería que ensayáramos."

"No mames, Will; nos quedó perfecta." Gruñó Nate, mientras se ponía de pie. "Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pinche perfeccionista que no puede aceptar que las cosas no salen cien por ciento como lo quieres."

"Ivory, soy el Canva del Teatro; yo nací para nada menos que la perfec-"

"¡Canvas!" Exclamó Emerald, arrojando los brazos al aire, de tal manera que llamó toda la atención hacía si mismo. El rubio saltó para ponerse de pie y luego tomó de los hombros a Will para acercarlo a su rostro. "Dime, ¿Acaso hay un Canva de la Música?"

"Ah, no. No realmente." Apenas pronunció esas palabras, toda la euforia abandonó el cuerpo de Aojashin, y se vio obligado a soltar a Will. "Sidney trató de reclutar a uno hace unas semanas, pero realmente no logró mucho."

"Me sorprende que no haya habilidad musical entre los Canvas." Opinó Iris, desde su lugar, sentada a la sombra de un árbol y sin ninguna intención de levantarse. "Siendo la música el arte más común de todos."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó el rubio. Antes de poder argumentar algo, Emerald ya estaba sobre Iris, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa burlona.

"De hecho, no es que no lo haya." Aclaró Will, de nuevo atrayendo la atención. "Uno de los Canvas tiene ciertos dotes con las percusiones."

"Percu- ¡Si!" Exclamó Rald. De nuevo, el muchacho estuvo encima de Will en cuestión de un parpadeo, esta vez sujetándole con más fervor. "¡Llévame con él, debo preguntarle!"

"Espera, no puedes pedirle que toque." Respondió Will, mientras Emerald lo sacudía una y otra vez. "Tiene terminantemente prohibido- ¡Ya deja de sacudirme!" Y después de su pequeña erupción de testosterona, Emerald se alejó un par de pasos de Will. Este último aclaró su garganta mientras acomodaba sus ropas. "El señorito tiene terminantemente prohibido tocar cualquier cosa que se parezca a un tambor."

"¿Qué?" Esta vez fue turno de Iris de expresar lo que todos los presentes pensaban. "¿Prohibido? ¿Qué acaso tiene cinco años? ¿Por qué no habría de hacer algo que le gusta?"

"Es... un poco más complicado que eso." Murmuró el de cabello purpura.

* * *

El día del partido estaba decidido a derrotar a su antiguo equipo. Porque eso era lo que quería, porque sentía la presión de Bruno y de los otros Dorados y más que nada porque quería sepultar la mirada de Black lejos de su memoria. Y entonces, su ex compañero de equipo se lesionó el brazo y todo fue cuesta abajo para los Diamond Holders. N no podía estar más satisfecho y los Golden Strikers comenzaron a celebrar anticipadamente su victoria.

A Harmonia le fue entregada la tarea de lanzar en ese partido. Tarea que ejecutó perfectamente, ponchando a cada DH que se parara en el plato. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para el momento en que Black se paró frente a él, mirándole de frente, con el bate sujeto a su mano derecha.

N consideró eso como un placer adicional; poncharía a Black como lo había hecho con los otros, ganarían el torneo y podría restregar su superioridad en los DH, justo como él quería. El primer lanzamiento zurcó el espacio sin ningún problema, llegando a la mano del catcher tras de Black. El Umpire cantó el strike y el Diamond Holder se estremeció, para después sujetar su hombro izquierdo con fuerza.

Ah, cierto. Black estaba lesionado. Entonces, ¿Por qué volvió a tomar el bate? ¿Por qué le miraba desafiante? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que iba a ganar? ¿De donde salía toda esta arrogancia? ¿Acaso no veía lo imposible de la situación?

 _"Prometo no ser una carga."_  
 _"¿Quieres venir a jugar béisbol?"_  
 _"¡¿Qué mierda te hiciste?!"_  
 _"¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, bastardo!"_

No, no era odio. No estaba molesto, no quería hacerle daño: Black estaba decidido. Quería mostrarle su forma de ver las cosas, eso era lo que había en su mirada. Determinación, la fiel creencia de que su razón para luchar, para seguir adelante, era la correcta.

 _"Un hombre siempre debe hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que desea, Natural."_

¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? En ese preciso instante, N no estaba seguro de nada, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería ver a ese chico sufrir. No quería ver sufrir a la única persona en mucho tiempo que genuinamente lo había tratado como un amigo.

Así que lanzó una bola tras otra, hasta que forzó a Black a caminar a la siguiente base. Recordaba su mirada, confundida, mientras corría a primera sujetando su hombro herido. Y sonrió; durante la fracción de segundo que le tomó a Bruno llegar hasta el monticulo y decirle hasta de lo que iba a morir, N sonrió.

"En ese momento, lo que más quise fue que estuvieras bien." Murmuró N, de vuelta a la realidad, sentado sobre la hierba del parque, bajo el manto nocturno, lleno de estrellas. "Quizá porque en ese momento te admiré más a tí que a la persona en que me había convertido. Tú siempre sacaste lo mejor en mí... A Iris le preocupa que tuviese que lidiar con aquel hombre por mi cuenta durante tantos años. Y aunque nunca fue sencillo, una vez que todo terminó te encontré a tí, y tú lo hiciste más sencillo. Tú fuiste mi Drayden; tú fuiste... mi mejor amigo."

* * *

"Aaron, estos tipos quieren hablar contigo." Anunció Will, entrando al taller de artes plasticas con Iris, Nate y Emerald siguiéndole los pasos. Luego de una labor de convencimiento que haría ruborizar al servicio secreto, el joven Nazo accedió a asistir a Emerald, navegandoles hasta la sala donde su amigo peliverde trabajaba en su más reciente escultura.

La monstruosidad se erguía a tres metros de altura, de puro mármol. Pese a estar en muy temprana fase de desarrollo, ya se podían distinguir un par de brazos y algo que parecía ser un rostro humano. El artista se encontraba trabajando en la parte superior de la estatua, desde la cima de una escalera, por lo que al entrar sus visitantes tuvo que bajar para recibirles, aún vistiendo su delantal y gafas protectoras.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bien, según sé eres un buen baterista." Comenzó Emerald, y desafortunadamente pudo notar como el semblante del peliverde se ensombreció casi al instante. "Quería pedirte ayuda con un pequeño proyecto."

"N-No puedo; no soy músico." Aaron se apresuró a decir, ansioso por volver a su estatua cuanto antes. "Will, no deberías haberlos traído. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo permitido tocar la batería."

"Lo sé, solo creí-"

"Por favor, necesito terminar esta estatua. Déjenme solo." Y con eso, el muchacho volvió a su escalera y el martillo y cincel hicieron ruido nuevamente. Emerald solo posó su mirada incrédula en la espalda del muchacho, y mientras todos comenzaban a abandonar el aula, él no pudo moverse. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, quizá debió admitir su derrota con gracia, volver con Mei y decir la verdad, que no fue capaz de encontrar un baterista. Consiguió a Hugh, eso era grandioso. Pero la actitud de Aaron era algo que no podía obviar. No él. No Emerald Aojashin.

Impulsado por nada más que un incesante sentimiento de molestia, el rubio avanzó hasta la escalera y pateó el soporte que la mantenía abierta. El objeto perdió toda estabilidad casi al instante y Aaron solo pudo dejar salir un grito muy agudo antes de golpear el suelo violentamente.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" Rugió el rubio, provocando que Aaron se estremeciera violentamente. "¿No tienes permitido tocar? ¿Acaso te ataron las manos a la espalda? ¡¿Quién más sino tú tiene control de lo que puedes o no puedes hacer?! No necesitas el permiso ni la aprobación de nadie, pedazo de artista mediocre y conformista."

"¡Ok, nos vamos!" Anunciando la retirada, Iris rodeó a Emerald con sus brazos, con fuerza y lo cargó hasta la salida, mientras el rubio seguía berreando camino a la puerta.

"¡No mereces hacerte llamar artista! ¡Debería amarrarte a un poste y-"

Y el resto de su barullo se perdió en la lejanía. Una vez solo en el taller, aún tirado sobre el suelo, Aaron dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Un tanto adolorido, se levantó y tomó el martillo y cincel del suelo. Estuvo a punto de reacomodar la escalera, sin embargo se detuvo en sus cabales; caminó hasta la mesa más cercana y, dubitativo, golpeó el cincel contra la mesa de madera, una y otra vez, a una velocidad increíble, mientras con el mango del martillo hacía lo propio a un ritmo diferente.

Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacer un violento cambio de ritmo, se detuvo, miró por sobre su hombro como a quien persigue un asesino y volvió a su tarea.

Finalmente, una vez en un aula vacía y con el rubio aún pataleando en brazos de Iris, la morena le soltó y Nate lo empujó hacia el escritorio con la planta de su pie.

"¡Pero qué tipo! ¿Puedes creerlo?" A esas alturas, Nate e Iris solo atinaban a rodar los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo. "Jamás en la vida había conocido a un músico tán-"

"Antes de que comiences a decir pestes de mi amigo" Comenzó Will, abriendose paso al salón en el que estaban. El muchacho lucía totalmente serio, en contraste a su teatral presencia usual; caminó hasta Emerald y lo empujó hasta que quedó sentado sobre el escritorio al frente del aula. "Permiteme ponerte en contexto, muchachito."

"Escucha a Nazo, Emerald." Sugirió Nate. "Aaron lucía muy perturbado ante la idea de tocar. Quizá no le gusta hacerlo, ¿No pensaste en eso?"

"No, no es eso en lo absoluto." Intervino el chico del antifaz. "A Aaron le encanta la batería; el tipo es posiblemente el segundo mejor percusionista en la historia de la Academia."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Iris, antes de caminar hasta Emerald y sentarse junto a él sobre el escritorio. "Dijo que no lo tenía permitido. ¿Quién le impide tocar la batería? ¿Quién podría tener tanto peso sobre él para impedirle que haga algo que ama?"

"Se me ocurre una persona." Murmuró Emerald. El simple pensamiento fugaz en su mente le causo rodar los ojos y gruñir de frustración. "Por favor, dime que no es por el imbécil de Sidney."

"Sidney es nuestro líder." Tomando la respuesta de Will como una afirmación, todos en la habitación dejaron salir un colectivo gruñido, acompañado de una o dos maldiciones o mentadas de madre. "Puede que no lo entiendan, pero sentimos una gran devoción por él."

"¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" Preguntó una voz ajena a los presentes. La atención de todos fue entonces a la puerta, donde encontraron a Mei recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando a todos los presentes con un deje de confusión. Las miradas de todos entonces fueron a parar al rubio, quien había agachado la mirada.

"Mei, verás..." Comenzó el rubio. La mano de Iris se posó en la espalda baja del chico, y con un solo empujón logro mandarlo más de la mitad del camino hacía la puerta. "Estuve buscando músicos para ayudarnos con tu presentación, pero solo pude conseguir que Hugh nos ayudara con el bajo."

"Muchas gracias, Rald." Y con una simple sonrisa, la muchacha logró enrojecer el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo este volvió a la normalidad tras el golpe de un borrador volador sobre su cabeza. Emerald se giró, siguiendo la trayectoria del proyectil hasta encontrarse con Iris, quien le mostraba la lengua como toda una niña. "Estoy segura de que encontraremos a un baterista."

"Verás, ese es el problema..." La voz del rubio entonces se tornó grave y cansada. "Ninguno me quizo ayudar con esto. De hecho el único baterista que quizá pudo habernos sido útil es un completo cobarde."

"¡No hables mal de Aaron, enano!"

"¿A qué te refieres con cobarde?" Preguntó Mei, ignorando por completo el gritito de Will que se elevó un par de octavas más arriba de lo considerado sano. Emerald resopló y se cruzó de brazos para después sentarse en el banco más cercano.

"Es una larga historia."

* * *

Quizá era por aquellos locos interrumpiendo su tranquila rutina y ahora ya nada importaba. Quizá el rubio le recordó algo que había olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ese sentimiento de nostalgia había guiado sus pasos hasta el salón de música. Y ahora, helo aquí, sentado del lado equivocado de la batería, mirandole como si se tratara de un antiguo adversario. Pero no lo era, en lo absoluto; si acaso era un viejo amigo a quien no veía hace mucho.

"¿Me atrevería?" Murmuró para sí mismo. Sus manos temerosas se adentraron en su mochila y a la luz sacó un pequeño estuche; al abrirlo, quedaron expuestas por primera vez en mucho tiempo un par de baquetas. Aaron paseó las yemas de sus dedos lentamente sobre la madera, sintiendo un placer hasta cierto punto preocupante.

"¿Te atreverías?" Al escuchar esa voz ajena, se apresuró a cerrar el estuche y arrojarlo dentro de su mochila nuevamente. Aaron se levantó de su asiento y se giró a la fuente del sonido. "Lamento haberte asustado."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó alarmado, antes de retroceder un paso.

"Mi nombre es Mei Ebony, mucho gusto." Tras una educada reverencia, la muchacha avanzó hacía Aaron, a paso lento. Sin embargo, el peliverde retrocedió varios pasos más, hasta chocar con la batería a sus espaldas. "Mi amigo Emerald quizo pedir tu ayuda hace rato."

"Lo siento, no puedo ayudarles." Repitió Aaron, sonando esta vez un poco más agresivo. Estaba harto de esta gente, tratando de sacarlo de su zona de confort, poniendo ideas en su mente que estaban mejor lejos. "No soy músico."

"Will dice que eres muy bueno." Afirmó ella, sonriente. Ni un segundo, no hubo ni un instante en que se mostrara intimidada por lo brusco de sus palabras. Ella solo siguió avanzando hasta él. "¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Aaron?"

"Soy el Canva de las Artes Visuales, con un demonio." Gruñó, llevandose las manos al cabello, revolviendolo violentamente. "Eso signfica que soy el mejor en lo que hago... si solo fuera un músico, si fuera un baterista... sería como cualquier otro. No puedo ser el mejor baterista."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ese título me fue arrebatado antes de siquiera empezar a estudiar aquí." Murmuró Aaron, con melancolía. "Ese chico... ese hombre. El mejor percusionista en la historia de la Academia; domina todos los instrumentos de percusión habidos a la perfección. ¿Cómo podría yo compararme con Diamond Taisei?"

"Entonces, prefieres rendirte antes de intentar." No era una pregunta, ella solo había afirmado lo que él dijo. El peliverde agachó la mirada, apenado. "No conozco al tal Diamond; no sé qué tan bueno es o a qué se dedica actualmente pero sé que es más fácil mejorar en algo que te apasiona hacer. Si amas la música, no hay nada que te hará más feliz que seguir tocando."

"Pero Sidney dijo-"

"Sidney quiere que hagas aquello en lo que eres mejor." Afirmó ella, antes de sujetar su mano con delicadeza. "Vi cómo mirabas la batería hace rato; eso es puro amor. Es una entrega total a lo que quieres hacer. Y yo creo... Aaron, de verdad creo que si sigues tocando con esa entrega y pasión- ¡Yo creo que puedes ser el mejor baterista del mundo!"

El muchacho se quedó pasmado, mirandole a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas, antes de sonreir con timidez. Y entonces comenzó a reir, con fuerza, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Murmuró algo inentendible antes de recoger su mochila del suelo. Dio un par de vueltas, paseandose de un lado a otro, ante la mirada atenta de su compañera. Abría la boca para hablar, sin embargo no decía nada; una y otra vez repitió su pequeño conflicto interno hasta que finalmente extendió su mano a Mei.

"Dame las tablaturas."

* * *

Esa tarde, un par de años después, Red le había pedido venir a su casa. Era raro estar ahí, rodeado de todos sus antiguos compañeros, y realmente nunca le gustó estar en lugares atestados de gente, pero igual era una buena oportunidad para volver a verlo a él. Luego de graduarse de la Academia, Black y Skyla se inscribieron en la Universidad de Olivine para seguir con sus estudios, ambos en la rama del Teatro, y no escuchó mucho más de ellos desde entonces.

Llegó al departamento de Red y ya todo mundo estaba ahí, sin embargo todos lucían serenos. Demasiado serenos para tratarse de los Diamond Holders. Ruby, Red y Gold fueron los primeros en reconocer su presencia; Diamond y Pearl estaban al fondo de la sala. Pearl tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harmonia, se giró para darle la espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó N. Sin razón aparente, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, y mientras el mayor de los Diamond Holders se acercaba a él, retrocedió un paso. "Red, ¿Qué mierda pasa?"

"Siéntate, por favor."

"¡Dime qué mierda pasa!" Su grito fue suficiente para detener al joven Ongaku. El de ojos rojos agachó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Respiró hondo y exhaló; su ritual estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y N comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

"Hubo un accidente en el tren magnético..." Murmuró el muchacho. Finalmente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del peliverde. "Black y Skyla iban en ese tren. N, lo siento mucho... Sé lo mucho que Black-"

"¿Está muerto?" Murmuró Harmonia, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Está muerto? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?"

"N-"

"Si es por eso que haces tanto alboroto, con permiso." El muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal, sin embargo estaba cerrada con llave. "¿Podría alguien abrir la maldita puerta?"

"N, por favor siéntate."

"Necesito irme, alguien ábrame la puerta." El peliverde hacía caso omiso a las peticiones del líder de los Diamond Holders, mientras forcejeaba con la manija de la puerta. "¡Abran esta mierda!"

"N, por favor."

"¡Abran, maldita sea!" Una y otra vez, el puño derecho del muchacho impactó con la puerta, haciéndola temblar por completo. "¡Abre la puta puerta! ¡Abre!"

"¡Natural!"

Antes de poder poner resistencia, las manos de Red se colocaron sobre cada uno de sus hombros, lo giraron e impactaron su espalda contra la puerta. Pronto no pudo ver otra cosa mas que los ojos rojos de su ex compañero de equipo.

"¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?" Gruñó N, con esa mirada penetrante sobre Red. "La gente se muere a cada rato, no es para tanto."

"No todos los días muere tu mejor amigo." Murmuró Red, en una voz inusualmente grave. "Y tú ciertamente no lloras todos los días."

En efecto, sentía sus ojos arder y su garganta cerrarse. Sentía su cara mojada y cada vez que cerraba los ojos las lágrimas se abrían paso por su piel hasta caer por el borde de sus mejillas hacia el suelo. Al final, dejó de luchar. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de Red mientras la fuerza en sus piernas le abandonaba. No devolvió el abrazo, no sollozó, solo cayó al suelo y dejó que las lagrimas rodaran hasta que ya no quedó más.

* * *

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó Mei, montada sobre el escenario con su viola en el hombro, de frente a la audiencia. Por el momento, el auditorio estaba vacío, pero eso cambiaría en minutos.

A la derecha de la castaña, Emerald ya se había preparado frente a su teclado y daba un último repaso a las partituras que Mei le entregó; aún le costaba mucho trabajo leerlas, pero podía darse una idea de lo que trataban de decir. A la izquierda de Mei, Hugh los miraba a todos con su bajo de colores rojo y blanco colgado de la espalda; el instrumento lucía enorme y demasiado pesado para Mei, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Y finalmente, detrás de Mei, Aaron afinaba los tambores de su batería, tensando las telas y apretando un par de tornillos.

Fue entonces que la puerta del auditorio se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer. La recién llegada se abrió paso hasta la primer fila, donde tomó asiento, se cruzó de piernas y se preparó para tomar apuntes en un cuaderno.

"Muy bien, jóvenes, señorita Ebony." Comenzó Bertha, luciendo una sonrisa enorme. "Siéntanse libres de comenzar cuando gusten." Emerald y Mei intercambiaron una última mirada de complicidad. Sin embargo, antes poder comenzar, la puerta del auditorio se abrió nuevamente, solo que esta vez a través de ella entró no una ni dos, sino montones y montones de personas.

"Qué de-" La castaña no previó esto; no se imagino que hubiese tanta audiencia. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Quién los llamó?

"Todo estará bien." Escuchó a Emerald, detrás de ella. "Solo es una canción; la mejor interpretación que estas personas escucharán en sus vidas, claro, pero una canción de todas formas. Podemos hacerlo."

"Oh, mierda." A lo lejos, Aaron pudo vislumbrar a Sidney y Will entre la multitud. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las filas al final, sin embargo podía ver perfectamente cada una de las facciones del lider de The New Canvas. Lucía molesto; muy molesto y a punto de armarla en grande, sin embargo Will hacía lo posible para tranquilizarlo.

"Todo estará bien." Aseguró Emerald, atrayendo la atención tanto de Mei como de Aaron. "Tenemos al mejor pianista, al mejor baterista y al mejor violista; no podemos fallar."

"Claro, y también están todos ustedes de relleno." Afirmó Hugh, sonriendo ante su bien intencionada broma. Mei respiró profundo y se llevó su instrumento al hombro; Aaron marcó el inicio con un golpe de sus baquetas y comenzaron a tocar.

Emerald fue quien marcó el inicio de la pieza permitiendo que sus manos viajarán velozmente por las teclas de su instrumento. Pronto sus compañeros se unieron, comenzando a un ritmo lento y solemne; sin embargo la canción no duró solemne mucho más tiempo, ya que pronto aceleraron el paso, comandados por Mei, ante la mirada atenta de los espectadores y de Bertha, quien había comenzado a hacer sus notas.

Emerald trataba con dificultad de seguir las partituras en su atril, recurriendo más que nada a la memoria muscular de sus manos para seguir la pieza como recordaba haberla practicado cientos de veces. Hugh por su parte, no tenía problemas para interpretar en su bajo. De hecho estaba tan tranquilo que cualquiera podría haber dicho que estaba aburrido. Aaron por su parte, aunque dudando al principio, mantenía y marcaba el ritmo de manera perfecta, sin perder el tempo ni adelantarse a sus compañeros.

Aunque al principio la chica de la banda dudó ante la gran presencia del alumnado, se había olvidado del asunto en su totalidad. Y es que eso era usualmente lo que pasaba cuando interpretaba; olvidaba que había un público, que había un mundo fuera de esa comunión entre ella y su instrumento, se dejaba envolver por esa egoísta sensación, ese placer indescriptible. Ahora incluso se daba el lujo de menearse de un lado a otro, de moverse con gracia al ritmo de la pieza, sonriente.

Aaron por su parte había abandonado el miedo hacía mucho tiempo. Nada se comparaba con esto; esculpir siempre le gustó, sin embargo nada se comparaba con la sensación de interpretar frente a un público en vivo. Era tan vigorizante, tan espectacular, lo llenaba tanto de vida. Genuinamente había olvidado qué tan vivo podía sentirse.

Hugh había encontrado a Iris y Nate en la muchedumbre desde el principio de la pieza, y miraba sonriente como su novio levantaba dos pulgares en aprobación, sonriendo como el pobre idiota que era.

Mei se giró levemente hacía su compañero rubio, quien le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Y entonces llegaron al solo de Mei, quien lo interpretó de manera magistral, lento y solemne como el principio de la pieza, con la mirada de vuelta al centenar de alumnos que había tomado asiento para escucharlos. Pero de la nada, Emerald se atrevió a salirse de lo previamente establecido para ejecutar un solo de su propia autoría, ante las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros. El rubio le guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros, riendo por lo bajo. La muchacha le devolvió el gesto, antes de improvisar ella misma otro solo. Y decidiendo que no podía quedarse atrás, Hugh también decidió jugar con la pieza, realizando veloces tapeos en el bajo, acompañado por la cada vez más presente batería de Aaron.

El teclado de Emerald marcó por finalizadas las demostraciones de poderío de cada uno de los integrantes, volviendo al programa, justo a tiempo para la parte final de la canción. De nuevo el coro, con la misma intensidad. Con la misma seguridad, un último acorde y la pieza había terminado.

La multitud estalló en aplausos, tan súbita y violentamente que la misma Bertha se estremeció ante el alboroto. Emerald por su parte quedó estupefacto cuando la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre; seguramente porque no sabían el nombre de la muchacha.

"Señorita Ebony." Llamó Bertha, calmando el barullo por solo dos segundos. Solo lo suficiente para dar su opinión. "Eso fue excelente; tiene usted mi aprobación." Y dicho eso, la multitud estalló nuevamente, entre coros de Ebony, una y otra vez.

La muchacha sonrió, hizo una educada reverencia y luego se giró hacia su banda. Aaron, Emerald y Hugh se reunieron en el centro del escenario y sin dar oportunidad a réplica, Mei se lanzó sobre ellos, atrapandolos en un abrazo grupal.

 **N/A: Este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora; la verdad es que no planeé que quedara tan largo, pero a diferencia del anterior no quise cortarlo a la mitad. Anyway, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora. Haciendo los cálculos, la historia debería acabarse en más o menos cinco capitulos más. Ujujuju el proximo capitulo :3 Voy a sacar el Alfred Hitchcook que todos llevamos dentro. Gracias, y hasta la proxima.**


	7. Mi Ancla

**La canción que Mei canta en este capitulo es "Mi Ancla", de Adriana Figueroa. Si gustan pueden escucharla; realmente engloba muchas cosas, así que lo recomiendo mucho.**

 **Capitulo VII**

 **Mi Ancla**

Durante la mañana el orfanatorio estaba tranquilo; a él le gustaba la calma, y era solo entonces que podía encontrarla. Cuando todos los demás niños estaban demasiado aletargados como para armar barullo. El cálido clima de la primavera había ayudado a retoñar a cientos de flores alrededor del orfanatorio, y él sabía que encontraría a Iris fuera, admirándolas, así que se apresuró a salir. Sin embargo, de camino a la salida se topó con su cuidadora; una mujer de edad avanzada, de rostro arrugado pero sonriente; su cabello que una vez fue rubio ahora estaba pintado completamente por las canas. La mujer estaba sentada en su eterna silla en el centro de la sala de estar, meciéndose con un par de niños a los lados.

"¿Vas a algún lado, muchacho?" Él asintió con la cabeza, antes de seguir su camino. Sin embargo, Madame Glacia le detuvo nuevamente. "Me recuerdas mucho a otra niña que vivió con nosotros, ¿Te lo he mencionado alguna vez?" Cientos de veces, de hecho, solo que ella no lo recordaba. En esas fechas, Madame Glacia difícilmente recordaba algo. "Su nombre era Marge; silenciosa, casi muda, pero tan llena de vida. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?"

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Una vez fuera de la choza, el sol matinal le pegó justo en la cara, por lo que se vio forzado a retroceder un paso y a cubrir sus ojos con su brazo. Odiaba el sol; era demasiado pálido como para estar en el sol por mucho tiempo, después de todo.

"¡Hermano!" Le llamó Iris desde la pradera florida. Aún con el sol en la cara, el niño salió de la comodidad del pórtico en busca de la pequeña morena. "Las flores retoñaron otra vez; ya pasó otro año."

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado ocupado con Iris como para prestarle atención a nada más. Fue ese día, cuando retoñaron las flores, que llegó _él_.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Murmuró Iris, aún de rodillas sobre el césped, acariciando con los dedos los pétalos de las flores. "Siempre te he llamado hermano, pero nunca has dicho tu nombre. Tampoco respondes a ninguno de los nombres que te dio Madame Glacia."

"Madame Glacia ya no recuerda nada." Murmuró el rubio, haciendo estremecer a Iris. Él no solía hablar mucho, por lo que a veces la morena olvidaba cómo sonaba su voz. "Sería descortés hacerla recordar un nombre que no es mío."

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"¡No, no puedes!"

Aquel grito irrumpió su calma matinal; ¡Cuánto odiaba eso! Esa fue Madame Glacia, de eso estaba seguro. Tomó la mano de Iris y ambos volvieron corriendo al orfanatorio. Fue entonces que le conocieron; una vez dentro encontraron a Madame Glacia, tratando de mantenerse en pie frente a un hombre alto y de cabello verde opaco. Ese hombre sonreía, en total contraste con el semblante de mortificación de su interlocutora.

"Glacia." Llamó él, tranquilo, con una voz tan hermosa que fácilmente podría escuchar todo el día sin hartarse. "Sabes tan bien como yo que ya no estás en condiciones de cuidar a estos niños."

"Tonterías. ¡Estos niños son mi vida!" Exclamó ella, antes de llevarse la mano izquierda a la boca y toser estrepitosamente. "No puedes… ¡No puedes llevártelos!"

"El objetivo de tu proyecto es darle a estos niños un hogar, una familia." Entonces, el hombre tomó delicadamente a Glacia de los hombros y con suavidad la invitó a sentarse de nuevo. "Ya haz cumplido, Glacia. Puedes descansar. Yo seré su familia." Fue entonces que se giró hacia los niños, aún con esa sonrisa plegada en los labios, con la mirada llena de paz y serenidad. "Vengan aquí, no teman." Iris dudó ante la invitación, pero el rubio le tomó de la mano con suavidad y avanzó hacia el hombre. El extraño se hincó para quedar de frente a ellos y tomó la mano de Iris que el muchacho había estado sujetando antes. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?"

"Iris." Murmuró la morena, con voz quedita. El hombre sonrió aún más ampliamente y pasó sus dedos a través del cabello enmarañado de la niña, con suavidad.

"Es un nombre hermoso." Opinó el hombre. "Con un gran significado; el iris es la parte del ojo bañada en color. Su función es la de filtrar la cantidad de luz que penetra dentro del ojo. Y tú, joven, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi hermano no tiene un nombre." Respondió Iris, aferrándose al brazo del rubio. Y entonces el hombre sonrió, y colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro del chico; con una mano sobre la de Iris y la otra en la de su nuevo hijo, hizo una promesa.

"Yo les daré una nueva familia. Les daré un hogar y un futuro; prometo darles la compañía y el amor que no han tenido la fortuna de recibir. Y prometo darles mi nombre para usar como suyo."

"Iris Harmonia Gropius." Nombró, refiriéndose a la chica. "A ti te daré el nombre de Natural, en honor a este día en que florece la vida en el campo. Natural Harmonia Gropius." Y entonces, el hombre se giró para darles la espalda. "Y ustedes serán-"

Despertó agitado, como no había despertado en mucho tiempo. Y no fue solo de su sueño; fue un despertar de memorias ocultas, de días que había sellado en lo más profundo de su mente. Quizá porque así era más fácil, porque así se libraba de la responsabilidad que le había sido encomendada a tan corta edad. Sudaba frío y sentía los latidos de su corazón en su garganta; arrojó las sabanas lejos de su cuerpo y se apresuró al espejo en el muro de su habitación.

"Había alguien más…" Murmuró N, dirigiéndose a su reflejo en el cristal. "Olvidaste a alguien más." Y entonces viajó una última vez a ese día, y recitó lo que dijo ese hombre. "A las diosas de la paz y el amor también daré mi nombre."

* * *

"Está recibiendo mucha atención, ¿No te parece?" Escuchó preguntar a Iris, por encima de los sonidos que hacía su propia mandíbula al masticar su comida. La verdad es que desde que llegaron al comedor no le quitó la mirada de encima a Mei, al otro lado del lugar, rodeada de decenas de personas. Aparentemente, después de su presentación frente a Bertha y media Academia, la muchachita Ebony se volvió muy popular entre los estudiantes; pronto todo mundo quería hablar con ella, todos querían conocerla y ser sus amigos.

"Fue una gran presentación." Respondió el rubio, llano, sencillo. Iris notó la ecuanimidad en su respuesta, en total contraste con su usual forma de expresarse, pero decidió no indagar mucho más en el asunto. Era obvio para ella que Emerald estaba celoso; contrario a lo que el enano pudiese alegar, él siempre había sido muy celoso. Nadie más podía ser mejor que él, nadie más podía tener algo que él quería. Era por eso que recurría a su competitividad; para hacerse de todo lo que quería.

"¡Qué onda, mis perras!" Exclamó Nate, mientras dejaba caer su bandeja de comida. Su desayuno constaba de un plato de cereal y un poco de fruta, por lo que al impactar contra la mesa, un poco de leche salpicó a Iris. La morena le miró de reojo por un momento antes de sujetar el brazo de Nate, pasarlo por encima de su hombro y apalancarse para lanzarlo al otro lado de la mesa, derribando todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Luego del estruendo que logró atraer un par de miradas, el castaño asomó su cabeza desde el otro lado.

"Auch." Exclamó, antes de girarse a su recién llegado novio. "Cabrón, ¿Por qué no me defiendes? Soy tu esposo."

"Si hubieses llegado a llamarme perra, yo también te hubiese pateado el culo." Exclamó Hugh, antes de sentarse junto a Emerald. Se asomó por sobre el rubio para dirigirse a Iris y murmurar una pequeña disculpa.

"No hay cuidado." La de cabello purpura entonces volvió la atención al silente rubio, quien había terminado su desayuno. "¿Haz hablado con ella?"

"No he tenido la necesidad." Contesto, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. "Además no tengo tiempo para este drama; necesito conseguir una orquesta para interpretar mi pieza para Bertha."

"¿Orquesta?" Repitió Hugh, antes de resoplar. "Si creíste que conseguir un baterista fue difícil, no sabes lo que te espera. Los músicos melódicos de la Academia son la bola de snobbs más odiosa que he conocido."

"Cierto, tómalo del snobb más grande en la historia aquí presente." Opinó Nate. El joven Voltaire trató de asesinarle con la mirada, sin embargo el castaño sencillamente sonrió y le mandó un beso por el aire.

"¡Su atención por favor!" Una estruendosa voz estalló desde el otro lado del comedor, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Emerald y sus amigos. Sidney fue la fuente del barullo, y junto a él sus compinches Aaron y Will, todos frente a Mei. El de cabello rojizo sujetaba con delicadeza la mano de la castaña, mientras que la otra se alzaba al aire, como un magneto de miradas. "Quiero que todos ustedes, mis compañeros, sean testigos de este acontecimiento. Mei Ebony…" El joven hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces se hincó frente a la artista, aun sujetando su mano. "Hemos sido testigos de tu magnificencia en la viola, y con el transcurso de los días nos has mostrado tus destrezas en la música como un todo; tu sensibilidad artística y tus grandes dotes son una inspiración para nosotros. Sería un honor para mí- ¡Para nosotros! Por favor, mi bella dama, únete a nuestras filas. Toma tu lugar como el Canva de la Música; sé la más grande músico de nuestra institución y forma parte de la historia a nuestro lado."

Emerald no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una respuesta; el rubio sencillamente se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bandeja vacía y se abrió camino hasta la salida, ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos o la mirada atenta de cierta castaña mientras abandonaba el recinto.

* * *

Los músicos melódicos no fueron difíciles de encontrar; todos ellos se reunían en el mismo edificio por lo que solo fue cuestión de caminar un poco. Por otro lado, al entrar a dicho edificio, se sintió como un completo extranjero, aún cuando solo se trataba de un ala diferente del mismo lugar en el que pasaba casi todos los días. A medida que se adentraba, cada estudiante que lo veía pasar le examinaba como si se tratara de un espécimen raro de otro planeta. Quizá era su forma de caminar, quizá era su corta estatura y su camiseta con mangas estúpidamente largas, o quizá era la mirada de perro rabioso que se veía forzado a mostrarle a todos porque ya le estaban colmando la paciencia.

"¡Esfúmense!" Exclamó el rubio, a un par de muchachas que le seguían los talones. Ambas estremecieron ante su tono de voz y en efecto emprendieron carrera de inmediato. Emerald se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo y tratar de tranquilizarse, antes de continuar con su camino hasta el segundo piso. Mientras pisaba con fuerza en un sendero previamente establecido en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió más temprano en el comedor.

Era justamente eso lo que esperaba que fuera la vida de Mei en la Academia, así que no le sorprendía que tuviera tanta atención sobre sí misma. No obstante, lo odiaba. ¿Por qué? No estaba totalmente seguro, pero así era. Gold y Crys solían hablar de cómo las emociones eran poderosas: tanto como para alimentar el alma y la creatividad, e inspirar grandes obras de arte o a veces hasta las acciones más atroces y terriblemente hermosas. Y como poderosas eran también muy impredecibles, o algo así. Emerald no lo entendía del todo y odiaba eso. Odiaba no entender, no saber: odiaba la ignorancia porque le hacía débil.

Llevando un fin a su monólogo interno, finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba; la sala de ensayo. Golpeó a la puerta dos veces y como respuesta recibió un colectivo Do mayor sostenido en diversos instrumentos; retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido, antes de rodar los ojos y gruñir por lo bajo.

"Pero qué idiotas."

Tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con un numeroso grupo de gente, fácilmente veinte o veinticinco alumnos, todos con diferentes instrumentos en sus manos. Vientos, cuerdas y percusiones; todos ellos mirándole, de nuevo, como un bicho raro. Qué ganas de romperles la cara.

"Bienvenido al mundo mágico y místico de la música melódica, mi estimado compañero." Saludó un muchacho, de cabello negro y enormes gafas que abarcaban un gran espacio en su rostro. El tipo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Emerald, para después estrechar su mano y sacudirla como si no hubiese un mañana. El rubio se deshizo pronto del incómodo saludo y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo? ¿Te apetece codearte con los mejores músicos de la Academia?"

"Pues sí, pero hablar con uno mismo es síntoma de psicosis." Respondió el de corta estatura. La broma, sin embargo, se perdió totalmente en los músicos. El rubio aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. "Mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin. Vine a pedirles ayuda con un pequeño proyecto."

"Emerald Aojashin, ese nombre me suena." Afirmó otro de los músicos, atrayendo la atención hacía sí. "¿No fuiste tú el que hizo ese anuncio a principio del semestre?"

"¡Ah, claro!" Exclamó una muchacha, tornando su voz más aguda. "Yo soy el artista más grande que el mundo haya conocido jamás." Y después de esa mala imitación de Emerald, todos los presentes se soltaron a reír. El aludido solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

"Si, fui yo. Como decía-"

"¡Oh, grandioso superior!" Exclamó de nuevo la misma chica. "¡Cómo nos honra con su visita!"

"¡Imparta con nosotros su sabiduría!"

"¡Báñenos con su virtud!"

"¡Bueno, ya estuvo!" Exclamó el rubio, avanzando aún más dentro del aula. "Vengo a ofrecerles la oportunidad de tocar conmigo; debo interpretar una pieza para una de mis profesoras como trabajo final del semestre y necesito una orquesta."

"Ah, es decir…" Comenzó el chico de las gafas, antes de apoyar su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio. "Vienes a pedir ayuda." A su afirmación le siguió un corto coro de risas. Y Emerald no pudo recordar una situación en la que se sintiese más incómodo que en aquella. "Rayos, Aojashin. Nos encantaría ayudar, pero tenemos muchos otros proyectos en que ocuparnos últimamente."

"Aunque claro." Comenzó la muchacha del grupo. "Si el gran Emerald Aojashin admitiera en otro de sus anuncios de altavoz que no es nada comparado con los artistas melódicos de la Academia, quizá pudiésemos encontrar un poco de tiempo."

"No, ¿Saben algo?" El rubio se deshizo del agarre del chico de los lentes, caminó hasta la puerta y se giró hacía los alumnos. "Ya he estado en esta situación antes, y si no cedí ante los Convis mucho menos voy a doblegarme ante un montón de artistas mediocres y antisociales como ustedes. Quédense con sus instrumentos y sus risas incómodas, montón de amateurs; yo iré a buscar una orquesta de verdad."

Y dicho y hecho, el rubio salió del aula en medio de gritos eufóricos mientras cerraba la puerta violentamente tras de sí. Aunque si bien salió con toda la intención de encontrar una mejor opción, realmente no tenía muchos más lugares donde buscar.

Aunque… siempre estaba la ruta del nepotismo.

* * *

Acudió a la llamada de su hermano lo más rápido posible, y se vio a sí misma en el patio principal en cuestión de segundos. El peliverde le esperaba apoyado contra una de las paredes que delimitaba el terreno de la Academia, cruzado de brazos, luciendo su mejor rostro de inexistente emoción. La morena se acercó a él con prisa; trataba de mantener la calma, sin embargo era muy difícil pues él rara vez le llamaba. Solo podía esperar lo peor.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Iris, antes de recargarse también contra la pared, junto al peliverde. N levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y luego la cambió al frente, mirando al vacío por lo que parecieron horas.

"¿Qué tanto recuerdas de nuestra vida en el orfanatorio?" Preguntó el peliverde. Le tomó un momento a Iris procesar la pregunta; la verdad es que no lo había pensado desde hace mucho.

"Te recuerdo a ti… y a Madame Glacia." Confesó la morena. Sin embargo, aún trataba de excavar más profundo en aquellas memorias, tratando de discernir si había algo digno de recordarse. "Es todo. ¿Tú recuerdas algo más?"

"No, no mucho." Murmuró el muchacho, antes de dejar salir un suspiro lleno de pesadez. "Recuerdo que Madame Glacia tenía principios de Alzheimer, y fue por esas fechas que nos adoptó ese tipo. ¿Recuerdas a otro de los niños del orfanatorio?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Exclamó la morena, emocionada. Aparentemente de la nada, Iris comenzó a agitar los brazos con frenesí, sonriendo como niña en una dulcería. "Estaba este niño: este pelirrojo de cabello muy largo y ojos bonitos."

"¿Pelirrojo?"

"Si, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre." Confesó, sin embargo su entusiasmo era inamovible. "Pero recuerdo que se la pasaba afuera, con un niño extraño que siempre venía a visitarlo. Él es al único que recuerdo haber visto ser adoptado."

"Pelirrojo…" Murmuró N. Ciertamente no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar y no podía ver cómo esa información podía serle útil, pero peor era nada. "Había dos niñas…"

"Lamento no serte de más ayuda." Murmuró Iris. "¿Por qué tratas de recordar? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu búsqueda?"

"Creo que tiene todo que ver."

* * *

Llevaba mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado sin venir a este lugar. Y es que si bien sabía que aquí podría encontrar a Gold cada vez que lo necesitara, a la vez sabía que su medio hermano estaba ocupado casi todo el tiempo, por lo que decidía no incomodarle. Sin embargo, en las circunstancias actuales realmente no tenía otra opción que recurrir a él en busca de ayuda. El auditorio de Goldenrod City; hogar de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Goldenrod, mejor conocida como los Golden Symbols. A esta hora y entre semana el lugar realmente no tenía mucha más gente que los integrantes de la misma orquesta, por lo que no fue difícil entrar y caminar a través de las butacas hasta el escenario.

Justo al alcanzar una distancia considerable, alguien en el escenario le notó; una chica de cabello negro, de alta estatura y porte elegante se giró para quedar de frente a él. Le miró extrañada por un instante antes de partir su rostro en una alegre sonrisa.

"Yo te conozco." Exclamó la mujer desde el escenario. Emerald cotejó su rostro sonriente a través de su base de datos mental, tratando de ubicarla en algún lado, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. No recordaba alguna instancia en su vida donde este rostro, exactamente con estas facciones estuviese presente. "Tú eres el hermano de Gold, ¿No es así?"

"Si, mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin." Respondió, aún dudoso. Ella claramente sabía de él, así que definitivamente se habían encontrado en alguna ocasión. Habiendo agotado ya todos los posibles escenarios, el rubio se rindió. "Disculpa, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Oh, por supuesto." Exclamó ella, antes de sentarse al borde del escenario, cruzar las piernas y mirarle sonriente. "Tú destruiste una tarde entera de trabajo frente a mis ojos, muchas gracias."

Entonces fue que su rostro hizo click en la mente del rubio; colorea su cabello de dorado y finalmente había una coincidencia.

"Elesa Denki." Murmuró Emerald. "Ah, lo siento, no te reconocí con el cabello negro." El chico se llevó ambas manos a la parte de baja de su espalda y comenzó a balancearse incómodo. "Se ve bonito."

"Gracias." Dijo ella, entre una dulce risa. "¿Buscas a Gold?"

"Si, gracias. ¿Está por aquí?" Fue entonces que el rostro de Elesa decayó un poco, sonriendo de lado, en un esfuerzo inútil de mantener su alegría. "… No está, ¿cierto?"

"Lo siento; acompañó a uno de nuestros integrantes a resolver un problema. Volverá esta noche." El rubio rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos; típico que nunca viene a buscarlo, y cuando lo hace, el ingrato no estaba. "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"Bueno, tengo cierta tarea en la Academia." Explicó el rubio, para después acercarse aún más al escenario. "Esperaba que pudiese ayudarme con ella."

"Bueno, yo soy mucho mejor músico que Gold, así que me creo bastante capaz de ayudarte." Emerald no pudo evitar sonreír; eso sonaba como algo que él mismo diría. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Debo arreglar una pieza para ser interpretada por una orquesta como trabajo final de mi clase de composición." Dijo el rubio. Elesa asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera. "Arreglarla no es un problema tan grave, pero necesito reunir una orquesta para interpretarla. Esperaba que pudiese ayudarme a conseguir un grupo de músicos para ayudarme."

"¿Tienes una fecha límite?"

"Tengo hasta el final del semestre, así que podemos arreglar cualquier fecha." Respondió el rubio, y entonces Elesa sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa de antes; era maquiavélica, traviesa y bastante coqueta, a decir verdad. La morena se levantó, se giró hacia los miembros de la orquesta y comenzó a caminar.

"Reiji, ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?" Luego de que Elesa le convocara, un hombre de edad avanzada y corta estatura se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar frente a la violinista. "Reiji, él es-"

"Emerald Aojashin." Interrumpió el hombre, con la mirada fija sobre el muchacho. "Gold nos ha hablado mucho de ti; aún recuerdo aquella vez que interpretamos Bratja para ti y Crystal. ¿Cómo haz estado joven?"

"Muy bien, señor. Muchas gracias." Emerald hizo una corta y educada reverencia, sonriente. Reiji, el Director de la Orquesta, era uno de los mejores músicos que alguna vez pisaron el suelo de la ciudad dorada, así que el joven músico sabía todo de él. "Debo decir que es un honor verle otra vez."

"Emerald vino a pedir un favor a su hermano; necesita una orquesta para interpretar un arreglo." Explicó Elesa, y pronto el semblante del anciano hombre se tornó más alegre. "¿Tenemos planes para antes de Julio?"

"Vaya, vaya." Murmuró Reiji. "Van a hacer ya más de veinte años desde la última vez que interpreté en el suelo de la Academia. Ciertamente suena como algo muy apetecible."

"Espera, ¿Qué?" Balbuceó el rubio. "¿Quieren venir ustedes a interpretar conmigo?" Preguntó, haciendo un énfasis estúpido en el pronombre. Tanto Elesa como Reiji asintieron, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Tendré a los Golden Symbols interpretando mi arreglo? … ¡¿Voy a cantar mientras los Golden Symbols interpretan mi arreglo?!"

"Suena como un plan; dame tu número de teléfono, afinaremos detalles más tarde." Sin esperar una segunda invitación, el rubio se deshizo de la mochila que llevaba colgada en los hombros, buscó entre una de tantas bolsas y tomó un bolígrafo para escribir su número en el primer trozo de papel que encontró. "Será divertido ver la cara de Gold cuando se entere de que tocará con su hermanito."

"Yo aún no puedo creerlo." Confesó el rubio, temblando de la emoción. "Gracias." Presa de sus sentimientos, el rubio estrechó la mano de Reiji y comenzó a agitarla con nerviosismo, tal y como el otro chico de gafas lo había hecho con él más temprano ese mismo día. Sin embargo, el anciano rio divertido, acompañado por Elesa.

* * *

Después de su odisea para encontrar una orquesta tenía que regresar a su última clase; caminó a paso apresurado hasta su casillero y lo abrió con premura. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el cuaderno que necesitaba, se encontró con una nota pegada al fondo del cubículo.

"Estás invitado a la más reciente interpretación de Mei Ebony en el auditorio 2B, hoy a las 12:45 PM. No faltes." Emerald resopló, provocando que un mechón rebelde de su cabello se elevara un poco sobre su frente. Probablemente ella no lo necesitaba ahí; tenía cientos de admiradores, el rubio no iba a hacer ninguna falta.

Pero por otro lado, ella era su amiga y él siempre estaría ahí para sus amigos. Dejó el cuaderno en su casillero, junto con el resto de sus cosas antes de cerrarlo y emprender rumbo al punto de reunión. Los pasillos de la Academia estaban en su mayoría desiertos, por lo que el único sonido que se colaba a través de ellos era el de sus pasos y el de algunos murmullos de los profesores en las aulas dando clases.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó a la puerta del auditorio y dio un último vistazo a su teléfono para ver la hora. 12:50, indicaba el aparato; ya iba tarde. De seguro ella ya había empezado; el rubio abrió la puerta con delicadeza y rápidamente entró para cerrar la puerta de la misma manera tras de sí. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo, Emerald claramente podía ver que estaba totalmente vacío. Arqueó una ceja y murmuró algo inentendible antes de caminar hacía las butacas; en efecto, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

"¿Qué demonios…?" ¿Se habría equivocado de auditorio?

"Gracias por venir." Emerald casi salta de la impresión al escuchar la voz de Mei en los altavoces. El rubio se giró, justo cuando uno de los reflectores se encendió e iluminó la figura de la muchacha sobre el escenario, frente a un micrófono. Si forzaba la vista, Emerald podía ver también a Hugh sentado sobre una banca detrás de la muchacha. "Significa mucho para mí tu presencia."

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Preguntó Emerald, extendiendo los brazos, haciendo alusión a cada uno de los asientos vacíos. Sin embargo, la muchacha sonrió, con la vista fija en el pequeño rubio.

"Ya ésta aquí." Al principio Emerald no entendió a lo que se refería, sin embargo pronto su rostro se pintó de rojo, y se vio forzado a agachar la mirada. "Toma asiento, por favor."

Emerald se abrió paso hasta llegar a la primer fila, tomó asiento en la butaca más cercana, y fue entonces que escuchó un delicado arpegio salir de las bocinas. Adivinó que se trataba de Hugh, tocando lo que sonaba como una guitarra.

Nunca había escuchado a Mei cantar; de hecho no sabía que cantara. Sin embargo tenía una voz melodiosa: fácilmente era la voz más hermosa que él jamás había escuchado. Pronto sintió una presión en su pecho, y su quijada cayó un poco; estaba tan ocupado con la voz de Mei y su interpretación que había obviado la letra de la canción. No fue sino hasta que volvió a repasarla en su mente que realmente el significado le golpeó la cara como una bofetada. Esa canción era para él; ella le cantaba a él.

Era cierto que se había sentido celoso de toda la atención que Mei estaba recibiendo y que de vez en vez deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, que solo él tuviese el privilegio de ver esa hermosa sonrisa, de escuchar esa melodiosa voz, de ver esos resplandecientes ojos, pero ella no era de su propiedad; no era de nadie, por lo que era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero su canción: lo tranquilizaba. Ella sabía de su sentir; y calmaba sus dudas e inquietudes. Él era su ancla: no importa la atención que recibiera, no importa la presión externa a la que estuviese expuesta, él siempre sería quien la mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Si accedía a ser la Canva de la Música, si interpretaba para miles o solo para él, él siempre sería para ella un ancla.

Mientras Mei cantaba, mantenía la mirada fija sobre su audiencia, sonriente, con las manos sujetando delicadamente el micrófono en el pedestal. A su vez, Hugh mantenía la mirada sobre ambos, sonriente: sus rivales estaban demasiado ocupados uno con el otro como para representar una amenaza, y sin embargo, era eso lo que los hacía una amenaza también. El momento en que estuviesen al tanto de sus sentimientos por el otro, bien podrían comenzar a inspirarse y ser mejores músicos de lo que jamás imaginaron. Y eso era algo que Hugh Voltaire estaba ansioso por ver.

Detrás del telón del escenario, Nate miraba sonriente al trio de músicos. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a su novio, el chico realmente admiraba sus dotes como artista, y verlo interpretar con tanta paz le traía mucha calma a él también. Y claro, ser testigo de cómo Mei y Emerald se daban cuenta de lo que sentían era también todo un espectáculo.

Así mismo, al fondo del auditorio, había un par de espectadores más; Iris sujetaba de la mano a N, mientras miraba con una sonrisa melancólica la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ellos. El joven Harmonia, por su parte, no pudo evitar relacionar la canción con su propia ancla, aquel que le trajo de vuelta los pies a la tierra.

Tras el último acorde y el último suspiro de Mei, Emerald no pudo aplaudir. No pudo decir nada, no pudo moverse, solo se quedó ahí sentado con la mirada fija sobre Mei, mientras ella le sonreía de vuelta.

* * *

 _Dolor_

La terrible agonía, aquella mano aprisionando su garganta, privándole del vital oxígeno. Su vista pronto se tiñó de rojo; fuese de coraje o de dolor, no lo sabía. De lo que si estaba al tanto era de la sangre, de la sensación de su carne abriéndose y su cuerpo siendo ultrajado.

 _Desprecio_

Le odiaba; odiaba como nunca pensó odiar, como nunca se imaginó. Odiaba la situación, odiaba vivir en su piel en ese momento, odiaba la realidad y lo tan, tan miserable que se sentía mientras ese hombre estaba sobre ella.

 _Sufrimiento_

Más allá del dolor físico, le dolía el alma; su fe se esfumó, todo en lo que una vez creyó ya no significaba nada. Una sarta de mentiras y de malas bromas, de cuentos increíbles y metáforas estúpidas. El verdadero tormento era el de su mundo de cristal viniéndose abajo.

 _Decepción._

Pero qué gran desilusión fue enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza. Detrás de cada sonrisa, de cada palabra, de cada buena acción se escondía esto. Esta era la realidad, y no había vuelta atrás.

Y con un último aliento antes de que todo terminara, pronunció una sílaba.

"Ra…"

 **Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo. Nos acercamos al final, de hecho hice mal los calculos y estamos en ralidad a 3 capitulos de terminar. Gracias a kurayami sora y Danyeda por los reviews del capitulo anterior (Gracias Dany por aventarte los dos de un jalón xD), espero contar con el apoyo de todos, por favor diganme si notan algún error o incongruencia y con gusto trataré de solucionarlo. Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Hasta Mañana

**Capitulo VIII**

 **Hasta Mañana**

"Maldita sea." Murmuró Emerald, mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su casillero, para después patear el que estaba debajo. "¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?"

"¿Aún no sabes nada de ella?" Preguntó Nate, llegando con Hugh al lugar de los hechos. Era medio día en la Academia, entonces los tres apenas podían oírse el uno al otro a través del desorden de estudiantes y maestros paseándose por ahí. Emerald negó con la cabeza y miró a su teléfono una última vez antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. "Mierda, ha sido mucho tiempo."

"Ya pasaron veinte días desde la última vez que Mei se dignó a pasearse por aquí." Anunció Emerald, intercalando su furiosa mirada entre Hugh y su novio. "La última vez que esto pasó fue culpa de su padre; estoy seguro de que es alguna estupidez parecida."

"Si estuviese perdida o en peligro, creo que sus padres ya te hubiesen contactado, ¿No es así?" Opinó Hugh, recibiendo como respuesta un resoplo por parte del rubio.

"He ido al menos siete veces a buscarla a su casa; su padre no me permite entrar, su madre no dice una palabra, ¡Y no puedo hacer nada!" El rubio apoyó su espalda contra la pared más cercana y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado el suelo. "Estoy a punto de explotar."

"Escucha, estoy seguro de que está bien." Murmuró Nate, para después hincarse frente a su amigo. "No nos queda más que esperar a que ella se comunique con nosotros. Te aseguro que no tarda en llamarte." Y como si hubiese conjurado algún encantamiento, el teléfono de Emerald comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. "Vaya, eso fue rápido." El rubio se apresuró a tomar el aparato y acercarlo a su oído.

"¡Mei!" Exclamó el rubio al altavoz, habiendo captado un breve vistazo del nombre en la pantalla. "Oh. Disculpe, señora Ebony. ¿Está todo bien?" Los tres presentes enmudecieron, mientras la voz en la bocina susurraba algo en el oído del rubio. "Seguro, pero por favor dígame que todo está bien." Y sin más, la llamada se cortó. "Era la mamá de Mei… Quiere que vaya a su casa cuanto antes."

"¿No estará el marido ahí?" Preguntó Hugh, tan extrañado como todos. Emerald negó con la cabeza; el de cabello alborotado le extendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

"No, me dijo explícitamente que fuera antes de que llegara el señor Ebony."

"¿Y qué mierda esperas?" Exclamó Nate, antes de sujetarlo de los hombros y mandarlo de una patada en dirección a la salida. "Ve, asegúrate de que esté bien y tráela a clase. Todos la extrañamos." Sin esperar una segunda opinión, el rubio emprendió carrera fuera de la Academia.

* * *

Una vez llegó a casa de Mei, se apresuró a la puerta; toco una vez y de inmediato la puerta se abrió, revelando a la madre de su amiga. La señora echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores; luego de asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo, tomó al chico del hombro y lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"Gracias por venir, Emerald." Dijo ella. A decir verdad, el rubio nunca había tenido una conversación decente con la señora, pero por lo que Mei le había contado ella era una muy buena intérprete de música. Ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento en que la castaña decidió enrolarse en la Academia. Emerald siempre pensó que los artistas debían tener cierto grado de sensibilidad y empatía, por lo que le fue fácil confiar en las palabras de la señora. La mujer le hizo pasar a la sala de estar: todo lucía en orden y muy pulcro, muy parecido a la casa del propio Aojashin.

"¿Está Mei bien?" Preguntó el joven. Era su pregunta estándar, era lo que más le preocupaba y la razón por la que estuviera ahí, después de todo. La mujer se rodeó a si misma con los brazos, agachando la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"No lo sé." Confesó ella, antes de lanzar la mirada hacia el techo. "Ha estado encerrada en su cuarto por casi tres semanas; casi no come y no puedo hacerla salir, ni siquiera para ir a la iglesia. No dice una palabra a mí ni mucho menos a mi esposo. Temo por mi hija, Emerald, y tú eres su mejor amigo: creo que si alguien puede llegar a ella eres tú."

El muchacho asintió, y sin esperar una invitación se abrió paso hasta las escaleras al segundo piso. Con motivo de indicarle el camino a la habitación de su hija, la mujer le siguió los pasos de cerca; una vez en segundo piso, sencillamente señaló a una puerta al final del pasillo. El de ojos verdes asintió, antes de seguir su camino por su cuenta. Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó dos veces: no hubo respuesta.

"¿Mei?" Llamó el rubio, sin embargo aún entonces no obtuvo respuesta. "Mei, soy yo, Emerald. ¿Estás bien? Nos tienes muy preocupados a todos." De nuevo, solo pudo obtener un silencio de ultratumba. "¿Puedo pasar?" Al no obtener respuesta por tercera vez, el rubio trató de girar la perilla de la puerta; para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada con llave, así que entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación de Mei no era muy grande; tenía las paredes blancas y totalmente limpias, estaba alfombrada como el resto de la casa y solo tenía una cama, un armario y una mesa de noche sobre la que descansaba una pequeña pecera con Nachito Panchito Clemente Anastasio Pánfilo Teófilo de la Garza Parada en ella. El pez dorado más alegre del mundo, señores. La mirada del rubio pronto se posó en el bulto sobre la cama; envuelta en sabanas estaba lo que Emerald suponía era Mei. El muchacho se acercó y posó una mano sobre el bulto, causando que se estremeciera al instante.

"¿Mei?" Llamó el rubio. No pudo evitar que su voz temblara; estaba demasiado asustado y preocupado. "¿Qué sucede?" Fue entonces que le escuchó murmurar algo, sin embargo debido a las capas y capas de algodón amortiguando el sonido, no pudo escucharle con claridad. El rubio trató de deshacerse de una de las sabanas, pero ella se aferró a ella con fuerza, mientras seguía murmurando aquel mantra inentendible una y otra vez. Emerald, desesperado, haló de la sabana con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo que provocó que el bulto de sabanas se abalanzara sobre él y lo derribara.

Luego del impacto y teniendo el cuerpo entero de Mei sobre el propio, Emerald abrió los ojos de nuevo y pudo admirar enteramente a su amiga. Vestía sus pijamas junto con una blusa rosada, su cabello desarreglado caía a lo largo de su espalda hasta su cintura, en contraste a sus usuales coletas y su rostro pálido lucía un par de ojeras estúpidamente grandes.

"Dios, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Emerald, inmediatamente llevando ambas manos al rostro de su amiga, quien de nuevo se estremeció ante el contacto y se alejó de él.

"El hermano de mi padre, el de mi madre, el de Jack, también el de Burt…" Eso era lo que murmuraba ella, y así más seguía una lista de los hermanos de cientos y cientos de personas diferentes. En primera instancia, Emerald no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo, y descubriendo inmediatamente que no era una buena idea cuando Mei se estremeció y soltó un alarido de pánico, el rubio se acercó y trató de tomar su mano. "El hermano de mi padre, el hermano de mi madre, y el de Jack, y el de Selena…"

"Mei, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Emerald; le dolía verla así, se sentía totalmente mortificado. La muchacha dobló sus piernas y se hizo bolita en el rincón entre su cama y la mesa de noche, repitiendo nombres una y otra vez. "Por favor, quiero ayudarte…" Murmuró el rubio. Mordía su labio inferior, con la mirada fija en la castaña. "Solo dime qué hacer."

Finalmente, Mei dejó de repetir su mantra, solo se quedó estática por unos minutos, en la misma posición. Después de un rato, cuando Emerald creyó que se había quedado dormida, ella se puso de pie, tomó de la mano al muchacho y le arrastró fuera de la habitación. Se abrió paso hasta las escaleras, las bajaron a gran velocidad, pasando de largo a la señora Ebony rumbo a la puerta y antes de que el rubio pudiese protestar, ya estaban corriendo por las calles del suburbio.

* * *

"Dios, la clase de vocalización estuvo terrible." Gruñó Nate, antes de dejarse caer sobre el césped, junto a Iris. La morena le miró de reojo por sobre su libro antes de volver la atención a sus estudios. "Osea, no mames: el profesor Sycamore puede ser tan cabrón."

"Sabes, he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho." Murmuró Iris, aún sin apartar la mirada de su libro. "Según Will y los Canvas, y Hugh de hecho también está de acuerdo, eres un gran actor. Yo nunca te he visto actuar, pero siempre te escucho quejarte de tus clases y tus profesores. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar actuación?"

"En realidad es algo muy simple- y no es que no me guste mi carrera. La amo." Respondió el castaño, antes de revolverse en el césped para quedar sentado junto a la muchacha, con la espalda sobre la corteza del árbol. "Hugh estudia música."

"Si, estoy al tanto."

"Pero antes de graduarnos de la secundaria, ni él ni yo teníamos planes de ser artistas." Explicó Nate. "En ese entonces yo solo estaba seguro de que me gustaban los videojuegos y me gustaba estar con Hugh; últimamente no he estado jugando tanto como quisiera porque siempre estoy ocupado, de hecho solo juego cuando voy a casa de Hugh. El punto es que cuando Hugh se graduó, totalmente de la nada decidió entrar a estudiar música. Te lo juro, nunca lo vi venir, pero nunca lo cuestioné. Y cuando fue mi turno de graduarme, entré en pánico porque no sabía que quería hacer de mi vida."

"¿Y te decidiste por la actuación como tu última opción?"

"No exactamente." Murmuró Nate, sonriente. "Cuando le pedí ayuda a Hugh, el me confesó que entró a estudiar música por mí." Iris arqueó una ceja, finalmente dejando de lado su libro. "Dijo: quiero componer música para los videojuegos que tanto te gustan. De esa manera, cuando estés jugando y escuches una de mis composiciones, pensarás en mí, y me relacionarás con las cosas que te hacen feliz. Fue entonces que pensé en que bien podría hacer algo que me mantuviera cerca de mis dos amores, y me decidí por la actuación. Quiero ser actor de doblaje e interpretar personajes de videojuegos, así cuando Hugh juegue algún juego y escuche mi voz, pensará en mí. Y si llegásemos a trabajar juntos en el mismo proyecto, podré estar cerca de él todo el tiempo."

"Vaya…" Murmuró la morena, con la mirada fija en el sonriente rostro de su amigo. "Suena como el trabajo perfecto."

"Eso es lo que creemos." Afirmó el chico. "Eso es lo que me hace seguir adelante. La idea de un futuro con él."

* * *

Lo trajo a una clínica; una maldita clínica. Llevaba ahí metido cerca de dos horas, limitándose a leer las tres revistas sobre la mesa frente a él una y otra vez. ¿Por qué una clínica? ¿Estaba enferma? Apenas llegaron, Mei le indicó que se sentara mientras ella iba a hablar con la recepcionista: luego de unos minutos la misma recepcionista le indicó que entrara al consultorio tres y ahora, helo aquí.

¿Cuál era el problema? Trató de armar el rompecabezas con las piezas que tenía, pero realmente no había una base sobre la cual trabajar, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. No sabía si estaba asustada, ansiosa, emocionada, preocupada: ¡No sabía nada! ¿Cómo se supone que dedujera si no tenía información sobre la cual trabajar? Esto era increíblemente injusto de su parte. De lo que estaba seguro es que, lo que sea que fuese, involucraba a muchas personas: el hermano de su madre, el de su padre y el de otras cuarenta personas, cuando menos. ¿O será que era una metáfora?

Sus deducciones llegaron a un alto cuando la puerta del consultorio tres se abrió una vez más y de ella salió Mei con un sobre de papel en su mano. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna; solo le tomó de la mano, tal cual lo hizo en su casa y ambos salieron de ahí. Una vez en la acera, Mei comenzó a hiperventilar, se llevó una mano al pecho y cuando Emerald trató de calmarla se alejó aún más de él. Ella no le miraba; hacía de todo para evadir cualquier tipo de contacto visual, a como diera lugar.

Finalmente la castaña abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer los papeles dentro. Luego de un rato, a ojos de Emerald lució como si Mei se hubiese apagado por completo; sus brazos y sus hombros cayeron como rocas, su mirada se apagó por completo y su rostro palideció aún más de lo que el rubio creyó humanamente posible. Su boca entre abierta se secó por completo y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Pronto sus ojos enrojecieron y su respiración se detuvo.

"M-Mei…" Murmuró el rubio, harto de sentirse tan inútil. El muchacho se acercó a paso lento, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no saldría corriendo, extendió la mano para tomar los papeles de mano de Mei.

Eran análisis de sangre. Emerald no sabía mucho de medicina, pero los primeros signos lucían bastante estándar: un buen conteo de glóbulos rojos, negativo a VIH, su azúcar estaba algo baja, pero era de esperarse ya que no había estado comiendo muy bien. Todo lucía perfecto hasta uno de los últimos parámetros. Emerald tuvo que leerlo más de tres veces para entender lo que estaba escrito ahí.

Tercera semana de embarazo.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó el rubio. Pestañeó una y otra vez, para descubrir si así esas palabras cambiaban o si había una curva de tinta que había leído mal, pero no, el resultado era claro y estaba justo ahí. "¿Qué?"

El camino a casa de ella se recorrió en total silencio; no había nada que decir, y si lo había, Emerald no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ordenar sus ideas; estaba mal, todo estaba terriblemente mal. Decidió usar cada gramo de su poder mental para tratar de adivinar- ni siquiera deducir; adivinar cualquier cosa que pudiese haber pasado para terminar en esa situación.

Repasó de nuevo el mantra que su amiga había estado repitiendo una y otra vez más temprano ese día, su aversión a ser tocada, la manera en que se estremecía cada vez que lo hacía; se había encerrado desde hacía exactamente tres semanas, no hablaba con nadie. Emerald no era estúpido, y aunque realmente no tenía mucha experiencia de campo creía tener una idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo, y creyó sensato asumir que su amiga había sido la víctima de algún enfermo. Sintió rabia al llegar a esa conclusión: se sintió impotente, triste, furioso y sobre todas las cosas, se sintió traicionado. No por ella, sino por el bastardo que se atrevió a hacer esto: ella era pura, era el ser humano más hermoso y noble del mundo, y alguien se atrevió a herirla. Y probablemente ni siquiera fue solo una persona, bien cabía la posibilidad de que hubiesen sido muchos.

Decidió parar cuando comenzó a temblar de coraje; de nada le serviría a Mei si él también estaba hecho un manojo de emociones. Finalmente llegaron a casa de la muchacha; las luces estaban apagadas. Emerald dedujo que el señor de la casa había llegado, y al no saber de Mei arrastró a su esposa en su búsqueda. El chico miró a su amiga con preocupación; ella tampoco había dicho una palabra y durante todo el camino estuvo cabizbaja. Mei intentó abrir la puerta, sin embargo estaba cerrada con llave. Emerald estuvo a punto de hacer una sugerencia, sin embargo la castaña se hincó y sacó una llave de repuesto debajo del tapete de entrada, la introdujo en la cerradura y pronto la puerta estuvo abierta. Mei miró de reojo a su amigo y sin mediar palabra se dispuso a entrar.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó el rubio, haciendo estremecer a la joven Ebony. ¿Esperar a qué? ¿Qué podía él decir que fuese beneficioso? ¿Cómo diablos podía él arreglar una situación que estaba tan jodida? "Sé… que cualquier cosa que diga no te va a servir de nada." Confesó el rubio, apretando la mandíbula, sintiéndose presa de sus emociones, de la misma manera que tanto odiaba. "No puedo decir que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, ni puedo decir que todo estará bien, porque no quiero mentirte, porque no sé qué hacer en esta situación… pero…" El rubio agachó la mirada, apretando los puños, temblando en su lugar. "Pero quiero que sepas… necesito que sepas, que no importa lo imposible de la situación, ni cuan sola creas que estás. Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, para ti, para cualquier cosa que necesites. Porque tú eres… tú eres… porque yo te… porque tú me…" No podía decirlo, no así, no de esta manera. Y tampoco podía decir algo de lo que no estaba seguro él mismo; no era de sabios hacer afirmaciones o promesas cuando uno esta tan emocional, y bien ya estaba rompiendo la mitad de esa ley. "Porque tú eres… mi mejor amiga."

Ella lo miró, con esa mirada inexpresiva, hueca y apagada. Pero luego, por un efímero momento en que todo volvió a la normalidad, sonrió. No una sonrisa forzada, ni una sonrisa de conformismo: su sonrisa, esa genuina maravilla del mundo que iluminaba corazones y levantaba voluntades, que inspiraba monumentos y escribía por si misma las canciones más hermosas jamás pensadas. Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, como si hubiese vuelto de los muertos e involuntariamente el rubio sintió una calma abrumadora.

Sin embargo, ella le tomó de la mano, tomándole por sorpresa. Se acercó a él, colocó su otra mano en su hombro, y totalmente de la nada, lo besó. El muchacho inhaló como nunca lo había hecho, atrapando el aire en sus pulmones y abriendo los ojos a más no poder. La boca de Mei se movía contra la de él, acariciando sus labios, dejando su dulce sabor impregnado en la mente de Emerald para nunca olvidar y sabía tan, pero tan delicioso. Al cabo de unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, el ojiverde, dejando en evidencia su inexperiencia, respondió al beso, con suavidad, tratando de no dejarse llevar. Sin embargo esto probo ser más que innecesario cuando sintió la lengua de Mei acariciar su paladar; dejó salir un involuntario gemido y se sintió morir, tanto por el calor en su rostro como por la situación entera. Era demasiado para él.

Finalmente ella se separó de él y ocultó su rostro, recargando su frente en el hombro del rubio. Ambos respiraban agitados, con las mejillas coloradas. Mei dejó salir una corta carcajada, antes de alejarse un poco para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

"Gracias, Rald." Murmuró ella, sonriente. "Tú también eres mi mejor amigo." Confesó, antes de llevarse las manos a la nuca, maniobrando entre su largo cabello. "Y por ello quiero que me hagas un favor." Luego de quitar el seguro, Mei se deshizo del crucifijo de plata que siempre llevaba colgado. Lo sujetó frente a ella, justo entre sus rostros. "Quiero que lo cuides por mí un rato: es mi posesión más preciada, como ya te he dicho así que espero que no le hagas ni un rasguño, o ya verás."

"Yo…" No podía hablar, seguía demasiado idiotizado por el beso. La muchacha sonrió, antes de tomarle de la mano y colocar el crucifijo en ella. Haciendo uso de la cadena de plata, Mei ató el crucifijo a su muñeca, asegurándolo aún más.

"Promételo, lo quiero de vuelta mañana." El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de girar su vista al crucifijo, solo por un segundo, para después regresar su atención a su amiga. "Te veré mañana en clase, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió el rubio, sonriente. "Hasta mañana, Mei."

"Hasta mañana, Emerald." Y dicho eso, aún con esa sonrisa plegando sus labios, Mei dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta levemente tras de sí. El muchacho se quedó de pie en la entrada por un rato, solo saboreando el remanente de Mei en sus labios. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa. Ya se había hecho tarde, después de todo, y realmente no podía pensar en nada más que el día de mañana, cuando vería el rostro sonriente de su amiga de nuevo.

* * *

"Natural…"

"Ese no es mi nombre." Respondió el rubio, con el rostro bañado en sangre, luciendo tan desafiante como le era posible. "Mi nombre es N."

"Hablas disparates, hijo mío." Dijo aquel hombre, con su voz apacible y tranquila. Lucía como una marioneta; sus acciones no concordaban para nada con su tono de voz pacifico ni su sonrisa estática. Era como si alguien más hablara por él. "Tu nombre no puede ser solo una letra."

"No es un letra; es un número imaginario." Afirmó el niño, avanzando un paso hacía el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. "N puede ser cualquier número. Las posibilidades son infinitas, y justo así quiero ser yo. Yo soy lo que sea que quiera ser, lo que sea que necesite ser. ¡Jamás seré lo que quieres que sea! ¡Nunca seré igual a ti!"

"Pero lo eres, hijo mío." El hombre avanzó hasta el niño, con el rostro oculto en la oscuridad de la noche. Pronto N se vio arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación. "Tú eres exactamente igual a mí. No puedes ser de otra manera. Y no es tan malo ser como yo. Después de todo un hombre siempre debe hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que desea, Natural."

Esa noche escapó. Esa noche cayó dentro de un agujero en el parque. Esa noche conoció a la mujer frente a él. De vuelta a la realidad, N llevaba parado frente a aquella cama de hospital cuando menos tres horas; no solía visitar a Skyla, pero procuraba hacerlo mínimo una vez al mes. El doctor le dijo una vez que las personas en coma respondían ante la voz de familiares o amigos, sin embargo él nunca hablaba cuando venía de visita. No tenía mucho de qué hablarle, a pesar de tener tanto en común.

"Él iba a proponerte matrimonio." Murmuró N, sentado al lado de la cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos a través del incesante pitido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada su amiga. "Eventualmente, él quería casarse contigo. Por supuesto que sugerí esperar, ya que la idea de casarse antes de los veinticinco me parecía monumentalmente estúpida. Entonces, quizá sea mi culpa que nunca te cases." Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, antes suspirar con pesadez. "Quizá no debí decir eso, lo siento."

Si, hablar sencillamente no era lo suyo.

* * *

Debía haber caminado ya como siete cuadras con la sonrisa más estúpida en la historia de la humanidad, solamente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en sus ramificaciones. Ese beso bien había servido para hacerle olvidar sus problemas y todo lo que acababa de pasar ese día.

Pero bien, ninguno realmente fue su problema, eran todos problemas de Mei. El muchacho se llevó la mano a la altura del rostro, para observar el crucifijo de plata; efectivamente era el que la muchacha le había mostrado en aquella ocasión, el que su madre le trajo desde Sinnoh, su posesión más preciada. ¿Por qué se la había dado a cuidar? Y lo que es más, ¿Por qué solo por un día?

Ese súbito cambio de actitud, ese beso tan salido de la nada. No lo había encontrado raro en el momento porque de verdad lo disfrutó mucho, pero era totalmente extraño e irregular, no era propio de Mei, no era algo que ella haría. Y fue entonces que a Emerald le atracó un escalofrío terrible; apenas su mente terminó de calcular todas las posibilidades, su cuerpo no lo tomó de buena manera y se sacudió tanto que terminó de rodillas.

Pronto se encontró a si mismo corriendo de vuelta a la casa de su amiga. Claro que pensaba en el peor de los casos pero no estaría tranquilo hasta estar seguro. No sintió la distancia ni el tiempo en el camino de regreso; ya estaba frente a la puerta y las luces seguían apagadas, lo cual era una mala señal. Trató de abrir la puerta, sin embargo seguía cerrada. Buscó debajo del tapete de entrada, pero no encontró nada. El rubio pateó la puerta por mera frustración y se llevó las manos al cabello.

"¡Mei!" Exclamó, antes de comenzar a golpear la puerta con fuerza. "¡Mei, Mei!"

Era inútil, no escuchaba respuesta alguna del interior. Se vio presa del pánico y falto de opciones; en medio del frenesí vislumbró una ventana abierta en el segundo piso, justo en ese pequeño remedo de balcón adherido a la pared. Se quitó la camisa, quedando solo en una camiseta blanca, y haciendo uso de las inusuales mangas largas de su ropa logro enredarla en uno de los barrotes del balcón, por el cual pudo subir sin mucho más problema.

Una vez dentro, se encontró a sí mismo en el pasillo en el que había estado hace unas horas. Rápidamente y sin pensárselo mucho emprendió carrera al final del pasillo, a la puerta de la habitación de Mei. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y totalmente vacía. El rubio salió a toda velocidad y se dispuso a tratar con todas las puertas cercanas, pero apenas emprendió carrera, se detuvo. Al tratar de correr, la alfombra hizo un ruido muy extraño, y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió porque: estaba mojada.

"El baño." Murmuró el rubio. "¿Cuál puerta es el baño?" Sin mucho esfuerzo, pronto encontró la puerta desde la que se escurría el agua y cargó contra ella. Pero como era de esperarse, estaba cerrada. Ya no podía más, su corazón latía a una velocidad desmesurada y cualquier ansiedad que hubiese sentido antes no se comparaba con la de ahora. No se comparaba con el eterno escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

El rubio tomó distancia y cargó de lleno contra la puerta, sin embargo el impacto no hizo más que vibrar la puerta. Tomó distancia de nuevo e impactó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Respiró profundo antes de intentar una tercera vez, mientras dejaba salir un grito lleno de frenesí, y esta vez la puerta cedió, abriéndose de par en par.

El suelo de baldosas blancas y azules estaba completamente lleno de sangre. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención; no, el premio se lo llevaba la tina. Una blanca tina, desbordando el mismo líquido vital, y en ella descansaba el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de Mei. Las manos de la muchacha colgaban de ambos extremos de la tina, con visibles y gigantes cortes en cada muñeca. Las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, habiendo vaciado ya todo el contenido en la tina, y a su vez este se diluyó en el agua dentro y fuera, en el suelo igual. Su cuerpo lucía aún más pálido, y su cabeza colgaba hacía atrás en respaldo, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta. Lucía llena de paz, sin una preocupación en el mundo.

Emerald se congeló. No pudo correr hacía ella. No pudo gritar ni pedir auxilio. Toda función corporal que había sido registrada y ejecutada alguna vez por su cuerpo ya no servía más. Sus manos perdieron toda fuerza, todo agarre, y el crucifijo que había estado sujetando en su puño cayó al vacío. Sin embargo, antes de que tocara el agua se detuvo, colgando de la cadena atada en la muñeca del muchacho. Escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, y por más que se esforzara, no podía ver un escenario en que su mejor amiga despertara. Solo escuchaba resonar en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Mei, aquella promesa rota, aquella mentira que escupió en su cara, sonriendo.

"Hasta mañana, Emerald."


	9. Duelo

**Capitulo IX**

 **Duelo**

Llevaban ahí metidos cerca de una hora en completo silencio, en la oscuridad de la habitación de Hugh. Tanto Nate como el dueño de la casa estaban sentados en el suelo, el primero con ambas manos en la nuca, escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas y el segundo simplemente mirando al techo. Por otra parte, Iris llevaba un buen rato sentada en la silla frente a la computadora de Hugh, mirando al reloj. Por último, N se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta, también en silencio, vigilándolos a todos.

"No puedo creerlo." Murmuró Nate, apenas audible. "Esto no puede estar pasando."

Nate solo pronunciaba lo que todos pensaban. Y es que, aunque no habían visto a la muchacha en tres semanas, ninguno de ellos se imaginó que, lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, fuera tan grave como para ameritar esa salida. La única muchacha presente suspiró, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y frotarlo con frenesí.

"¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Emerald?" Preguntó la morena, recibiendo como respuesta una negatoria de Hugh. "Dios, solo espero que no haga nada estúpido."

"Quizá solo necesita tiempo. Digo, esto apenas fue ayer." Opinó Nate, revelando al fin su rostro. El joven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y batallaba aún por evitar que su nariz escurriera un poco. "Él estaba ahí… Puta madre, Hugh, él estaba ahí. ¡Él la encontró!"

"Tranquilo." Murmuró el de cabello alborotado, antes de rodear a su amigo con sus brazos. Nate hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, incapaz de contener el llanto por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, pese a tratar de mantener la calma por el bienestar de su novio, el mismo Hugh se notaba muy abatido.

Tenshi se acercó a la puerta, en un tercer intento por hacer contacto con su hijo. Tocó levemente y esperó una respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

"Emerald, cielo. Debes comer algo." Dijo ella, a través de la puerta de la habitación. En el interior, el rubio seguía recostado sobre su cama, inmerso en la oscuridad, con la mirada fija en el techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin parpadear? Trivialidades; respuestas que no merecían ser dadas, pensamientos que no merecían ser formulados.

Nada tenía más significado que el propio hecho de estar ahí tirado sin hacer nada. No podía lidiar con las imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez frente a sus ojos; no podía ver rostros sin recordar el de ella, ni escuchar voces sin compararlas con la que ya nunca más escucharía. No podía pestañear sin que sus ojos ardieran, no podía levantarse de la cama sin querer ir a buscarle. No podía discernir si este momento era real o si estaba soñando, ni podía atreverse a dormir.

No podía hacer nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la Academia se puso de luto; todos los alumnos vistieron negro y se reunieron frente al casillero de su difunta compañera, el cual adornaron con flores y cartas. Nate, Hugh e Iris miraban entre la multitud, el primero con desdén, mientras The New Canvas se acercaban al altar. Sidney se arrodilló y dejó una rosa solitaria frente al resto de cosas, antes de girarse hacia la multitud.

"Es una lástima despedirnos de nuestra hermosa Mei Ebony." Comenzó el estudiante de danza, solemne. Junto a él Aaron y Will le miraban con la misma expresión, llena de tristeza. "Nuestra Canva de la Música nos ha dejado atrás, pero no sin antes mostrarnos esa gran determinación que la hacía tan única. Guardemos un minuto de silencio, compañeros, en memoria de nuestra compañera y gran amiga."

"Qué ganas de romperle la madre." Gruñó Nate, por lo bajo, apretando los puños. Al fondo del pasillo, una vez fuera del montón, Hugh envolvió al castaño en sus brazos y le obligó a descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro. Aún entonces, Ivory temblaba de puro coraje. "¿Cómo mierda se atreve a hablar de ella como si fuera su mejor amigo? ¿Qué chingados sabían ellos de Mei?"

"La admiraban; tienen derecho a presentar sus condolencias." Explicó Hugh. De inmediato, Nate se deshizo del agarre de su novio y le empujó por el pecho, enviándolo de espalda contra el casillero más cercano.

"Muchachos, por favor, es ahora que debemos mantenernos unidos." Iris se interpuso entre ellos antes de que la disputa comenzara. Todos seguían sensibles, volátiles y cualquier comentario podría estallar una riña. La morena recargó la espalda en el casillero junto a Hugh y suspiró. Por mera inercia, su cabeza se giró un poco a la izquierda, y fue entonces que encontró a su rubio amigo al otro extremo del pasillo, más allá del montón de alumnos. "¡Emerald!" Apenas pronunció su nombre, emprendió carrera hasta el aludido, seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

El rubio les vio a la distancia y se detuvo, mirándoles con la expresión más serena que le recordaban en mucho tiempo. Con su mochila perezosamente colgada a uno de sus hombros.

"Buenos días." Saludó el de ojos verdes, totalmente mecánico. Todos guardaron silencio por un instante; ¿Cómo afrontar la situación?

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Iris, tentando el terreno. El rubio se encogió en hombros, suspirando.

"Bien, supongo." Respondió desganado. "Estaba muy atrasado en mis tareas; estuve toda la noche tratando de ponerme al corriente." Tanto Hugh como Nate e Iris intercambiaron miradas confundidas, antes de devolverlas al rubio.

"Eso suena interesante; pero qué tal Mei." Preguntó Hugh.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Emerald…" Murmuró Iris, sumamente preocupada. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el hombro del muchacho, mientras éste le miraba estáticamente. "Está bien que te duela; necesitas un tiempo para-"

"Ah, hablan de que falleció." Interrumpió el rubio, rodando los ojos, aún inexpresivo. "El proceso de duelo siempre me pareció algo ilógico; no hace ninguna diferencia si pasa un día o una semana: ella no estará más o menos muerta que ayer."

"Pendejo." Gruñó Nate. El castaño intentó sujetarlo por el cuello de su camisa, sin embargo Hugh lo atrapó de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia la pared, para después interponerse en su camino. "¡Quítate!"

"Tienes que tranquilizarte." Murmuró el de cabello alborotado, con esos ojos rojos penetrantes fijos sobre su novio.

"¡¿Cómo mierda puedes hablar así de ella?!" Nate trataba de llegar hasta el rubio. Sin embargo, Hugh seguía interponiéndose en su camino y tras cada intento fallido empujaba a Nate contra los casilleros. Mientras tanto, Emerald presenciaba la escena con la misma expresión blanda y desabrida adornando sus facciones.

"Para esta hora su cuerpo ya debe haberse descompuesto." Comentó el rubio, deshaciéndose de la mano de Iris. "De él los insectos consumirán nutrientes que después usarán para reproducirse o hacer otra clase de cosas. Mei ya no está aquí y no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy tarde a clase."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo al respecto, el rubio ya había emprendido carrera por el pasillo, pasando de largo a lo que quedaba de alumnos frente al altar sin siquiera mirarles. Dobló en una esquina y siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras; pisó el primer peldaño y levantó la mirada.

"Promételo."

Una silueta se dibujó, brevemente al final de la escalera, y después de un parpadeo ya no estuvo. Se detuvo, aún con el pie firmemente plantado en el primer peldaño y su mano buscó el pasamanos para evitar caer de espalda. Su respiración se agitó a sobremanera, y una gota de sudor, helada, viajó desde su frente hasta su mandíbula. Emerald miró por sobre su hombro derecho, luego el izquierdo y después al frente nuevamente. Nada, no había nadie cerca.

* * *

Con motivo de mantener cualquier ápice de algún sentido de normalidad, Iris llegó a uno de tantos talleres, dispuesta a trabajar en algo para quitarse de encima la pesadez de saberse inútil. Tomó un lienzo en blanco, preparó sus óleos y se sentó en un banco frente a él.

Su mano trazó líneas, casi de manera automática, como si tuviesen vida propia. Dejando sus manos en piloto automático, su mente no pudo evitar vagar a los sucesos que acontecieron el día anterior. Recordó el rostro de Nate al recibir esa llamada; le vio pasar de su jovial y usual actitud a ese manojo de nervios que era ahora. Le vio romperse y llorar a más no poder, recordó que ella quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo.

No podía darse el lujo de mostrar su dolor, porque estaba segura que, aunque el enano no lo admitiese, iba a necesitar su ayuda. Ella lo conocía; él no sabía cómo lidiar con la ignorancia, y él nunca había tenido que lidiar con una pérdida tan grande, entonces solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rompiera. Llegaría un punto en que su dolor sería más grande que su arrogancia y su orgullo, y ella estaría allí para él. Porque ella tenía que ser fuerte, por él, justo como N fue fuerte por ella alguna vez.

* * *

"Aojashin." Más tarde ese día, después de una de sus clases, el rubio se topó con uno de los Canvas de vuelta a su casillero. El primer instinto de Emerald fue ignorar a Sidney, sin embargo este había hecho un muy buen trabajo llamando su atención al apoyarse justo sobre la puerta de su cubículo. "Encuentro insultante que no hayas mostrado tus respetos por nuestra compañera."

"Encuentro insultante que vengas a molestarme por algo tan banal." Gruñó el rubio, desafiante. Sidney le sostuvo la mirada por un rato, para después hacerse a un lado. Emerald aprovechó para ingresar su combinación y abrir la puerta, sacó el libro que necesitaba y lo reemplazo con el que acaba de usar en la clase pasada.

"Debo decir que me sorprende tu frialdad ante el asunto." Emerald rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro desganado ante las palabras del bailarín. "Lucías muy apegado a ella; unos podrían decir que hasta te gustaba."

"Escucha bien, Blasco, porque solo lo diré una vez." El rubio cerró la puerta de golpe, antes de girarse hacia su interlocutor y mirarle directo a los ojos. Se acercó un par de pasos y se puso justo en su cara, aún sin tocarlo. "No me interesa lo que tengas que decir; si tú quieres lucir como la cara de la Academia y fingir que Mei en realidad te importaba un poco más allá de ser una manera de nutrir tu fantasía de ser el mejor artista del lugar, está bien por mí, sigue mintiendo. Pero déjame en paz."

"A mí me parece que evades el tema para tu propia conveniencia, Aojashin." Opinó el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso al discurso del más chico. "En este mundo los secretos no se mantienen como tal por mucho tiempo; todos saben que tú fuiste quien encontró a Mei. Nadie más estaba al tanto y no llamaste a nadie hasta que llegaron sus padres; nadie más, solo tú el artista inferior. Seguramente estabas celoso de sus grandes dotes, ella representaba un peligro para el pequeño desafío que lanzaste a principio del semestre. ¿Quién nos asegura que no fuiste tú quien puso la navaja en su mano?"

Sidney perdió el piso muy fácilmente. La mano izquierda de Emerald fue a parar a la garganta del bailarín y su otra mano se enganchó a su hombro, mientras con uno de sus pies le hacía trastabillar; el rubio lo impactó de cara contra la pared más cercana y aprovechando el rebote lo hizo girar para perder aún más estabilidad, dio una patada en la rodilla de Sidney y lo hizo caer de cara contra el suelo para después montarse en su espalda, aun sujetándolo del brazo. Emerald presionaba su rodilla contra la espalda de su adversario y con su mano mantenía su rostro contra el suelo.

"Que sea la última vez…" Murmuró Emerald. Su voz sonaba más grave de lo que cualquier persona le hubiese escuchado alguna vez, pero aun así fue audible para Sidney. "Nunca más vuelvas a decir algo así."

Emerald se quitó de encima del Canva, tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Entonces, a medida que avanzaba por el solitario corredor, su vista se tornó borrosa. Lo atribuyó al cansancio, no le dio la importancia necesaria. Dobló en una esquina, y miró directo en un par de ojos marrones.

"Promételo."

Dejó salir un grito que, en otro contexto, le hubiese avergonzado a sobremanera. Sin embargo ahora solo quería salir, solo quería dejar de verla, así que le pasó de largo, con rumbo a la puerta.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta. ¿Por qué había vuelto aquí? Las baldosas cubiertas de agua, la tina bañada en rojo, todo se recreó frente a él. Solo para él. Nuevamente ese cuerpo inmóvil frente a él, pálido e inerte.

"Hasta mañana, Emerald."

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en las paredes, acompañadas del sonido del agua al correr, una y otra vez. No atinó a moverse, no pudo hacer nada, justo como en la primera ocasión. Sin embargo, esta vez el cuerpo en la tina comenzó a temblar; se levantó, haciendo uso de sus manos para apoyarse. Ese par de manos escurriendo sangre, con los dos monstruosos cortes en las muñecas.

"Promételo." "Hasta mañana, Emerald."

Cada frase se repetía una y otra vez en un ciclo interminable. No salía de boca de ella, o al menos no sonaba de tal manera. Los largos mechones de cabello castaño que cubrían su rostro le impedían verle a los ojos, no podía identificar si era ella. No podía ser ella; ella estaba muerta. Ella no iba a volver.

"Cuando el mundo…"

Ella alzó una mano, y extendió su brazo hacia el rubio, a medida que arrastraba sus pies por el suelo húmedo y ensangrentado. Cada fibra de su ser, cada una de sus neuronas denunciaba lo inverosímil de la situación, sin embargo ahí estaba ella.

"Al girar, como un rojo globo que al cielo va."

La mano de ella aprisionó su hombro, y fue cuando aquella escena se congeló. No se movieron más, no pronunciaron otra palabra hasta que ella levantó el rostro y apartó su cabello, revelando un par de ojos rojos y una cara llena de cortes y heridas sangrantes.

"Y mis pies en el suelo no están…"

Su otra mano aprisionó el hombro del rubio, mientras lentamente aquel espectro acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, más y más. Pero entonces ella viró, cambió su curso y apuntó a la oreja izquierda, donde susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

"Mi ancla tú serás."

Su propio grito de terror lo despertó; se deshizo de sus sabanas y se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo. Encendió la luz y se frente a su escritorio, con los codos descansando sobre éste y la cara hundida en sus manos, respirando agitado, con los hombros tensos y ese sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y bañando su rostro. Aún la miraba, aún estaba presente.

* * *

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Emerald últimamente?" Preguntó Iris. Esa mañana, tan mundana y común como todas las demás, solo Hugh y Nate habían ocupado la mesa hasta la llegada de la morena. Y a decir verdad, así había sido todos los días de esa semana, por lo que la pregunta de la muchacha por fin tuvo sentido para Nate.

"No, no realmente." Respondió Nate. En efecto, si rememoraba su rutina escolar desde aquel lunes, no podía ubicar al chaparro en ninguna parte.

"De hecho no lo hemos visto desde que hicieron el altar de Mei." Afirmó Hugh. Iris se cruzó de brazos, se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en la banca, dándole la espalda a la mesa. Con la mirada buscando entre los montones de alumnos en el comedor, la morena mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. Sentía una terrible ansiedad apoderarse de ella, como jamás había sentido.

"Su madre me llamó: Emerald desapareció de su casa hace dos días." Inmediatamente los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa, imaginando lo peor. "No se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces."

"No pensarás que-"

"No quiero pensar nada." Iris gruñó, interrumpiendo a Hugh. La muchacha se giró e impactó su puño violentamente en la mesa, haciendo temblar todo sobre ella. "Ese estúpido: ¡Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto ahora!"

"Estoy seguro de que está bien." Aseguró el muchacho de cabello alborotado. Hugh colocó una mano delicadamente sobre la espalda de Iris; le sentía respirar agitada, pero al mismo tiempo notaba la tensión en sus músculos. "Emerald es inteligente; no se atrevería a hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse.

"Eh, Nate." Una voz irrumpió en la preocupación colectiva. Will se abrió paso hasta llegar a la mesa, para después sentarse junto a su compañero actor. "Debemos hablar."

"Ahora no, Will." Murmuró el castaño. Nate suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre su asiento nuevamente, con la mirada fija en Iris. "Hay demasiada mierda pasando ahora."

"Creo que sé a lo que te refieres." Murmuró Will. Y tan fácil como eso, el de cabello purpura ganó toda la atención de Nate. Este último le miró de reojo y pronto el chico del antifaz ya tenía a todos en la mesa esperando a lo que tuviese que decir. "Me temo que Iris no puede saber de esto."

"¡Qué!" Todos estremecieron ante el rugido de la morena; de hecho Will soltó un grito muy agudo antes de esconderse detrás de Nate. "¿Cómo que no puedo saber de esto? ¡Acaso sabes algo de Emerald!"

"¡Nate!"

"Iris, por favor, danos espacio." Pidió Nate, tratando de soportar el agarre que Will tenía sobre sus hombros. Si se descuidaba, su compañero actor podría hacerlo caer de espaldas. "Quiero saber qué tiene que decir el Convi."

"Pero-"

"Por favor, Iris." Intervino Hugh. Ella les miró incrédula a los tres por unos segundos, antes de resoplar, maldecir por lo bajo y marcharse. Una vez fuera del comedor, Will salió de su escondite y se volvió a sentar junto a Nate. "Será mejor que sea útil, imbécil."

"Sé dónde está Emerald." Afirmó Will. De inmediato los rostros de los otros chicos se iluminaron, pero el Canva del Teatro contuvo la felicidad de ambos de inmediato. "No, es aún muy temprano para celebrar. Necesito que me acompañen a sacarlo de ahí: es un lugar muy peligroso."

"¿Era por eso que no querías que Iris supiera?" Preguntó Hugh. El actor asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de agachar la mirada.

"Sé que de saber su ubicación, ella se lanzaría a buscar a Emerald, pero no quiero que ella se arriesgue." Hugh tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no sonreir: Will de verdad era adorable. Para ser un Canva.

"Y bien." Comenzó Nate. "¿Dónde está Emerald?"

* * *

El pie de Hugh zapateaba hiperactivo en el concreto de la acera una y otra vez. No tenía frío: estaba muy bien abrigado, su chaqueta de cuero era más de lo que necesitaba a esa temperatura. Miró a su reloj, como parte de un tic nervioso: eran las dos de la mañana, y tenía escuela al día siguiente. Las cosas que hacía por- ¿Por quién demonios hacía esto?

"Lamento la demora." Se disculpó Nate, mientras salía por la puerta de su edificio, cerrando su chaqueta para combatir el frío. Ninguno de ellos quiso esperar mucho más, así que emprendieron rumbo por las desoladas calles de la ciudad dorada. A esa hora ni siquiera los ebrios o los criminales estaban despiertos, pero la sensación de peligro existía más que nada por el misterio que Will le había dado al asunto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al punto de reunión; la entrada al Parque Nacional. Tan puntual como el cucú de un reloj, tanto Will como Aaron ya los estaban esperando. Solo compartieron una pequeña mirada de complicidad y todos salieron corriendo, siguiendo a Will; no hubo tiempo de saludar o dar explicaciones, todos querían terminar con esa noche cuanto antes.

"Gracias por venir, Aaron." El aludido se estremeció un poco al escuchar la voz de Nate. El castaño pensó que quizá él también venía muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. El peliverde sonrió desganado, antes de fijar su vista en su compañero Canva.

"Sé a dónde vamos: no podía dejar que Will los llevara ahí solo."

"Hablando de eso." Intervino Hugh. "Reconozco la ruta: ¿Nos estás llevando a la estación del tren?"

"Algo así." Fue todo lo que dijo Will, sin darle la cara a Voltaire. ¿Cuál era su obsesión con hacer tanto teatro al respecto? Nate siempre le comentó que Will era un chico muy teatral, que eso era considerable normal en su ámbito laboral, pero esto era demasiado. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la estación del tren magnético. Sus puertas de cristal se abrieron para los cuatro estudiantes, solos en el lobby a tan altas horas de la noche.

De hecho a esa hora solo había un par de personas, muchos de ellos empleados del lugar que lucían tanto o más soñolientos que ellos mismos. Bajaron las escaleras hacía el andén principal de la estación, en un recorrido que Nate y Hugh ya conocían de memoria. Es decir, desde la inauguración del tren magnético hace unos años, ellos ya lo habían tomado un par de veces al mes; no había nada nuevo bajo el sol. Sin embargo, Will tomó por sorpresa a ambos cuando, sin contemplaciones, los condujo por una puerta que anteriormente estuvo cerrada.

El de cabello purpura los llevó hasta una entrada con un gigantesco número 12 nombrándola en el techo, con cintas policiacas impidiendo la entrada. No obstante, los Canvas pasaron por debajo de ellas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Hugh y Nate intercambiaron una mirada de mutua confusión, miraron por sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie los observaba y siguieron a los Canvas.

"La línea doce del tren magnético." Murmuró Hugh, solo para oídos de su novio, mientras bajaba las oscuras escaleras. "Esta línea fue clausurada hace unos años después de un terrible accidente en el que murieron tres personas y más de cuarenta otras quedaron heridas."

"¿Por qué carajo estaría Emerald aquí?" Preguntó Nate, alzando la voz. Inmediatamente Will se giró alarmado.

"Shh, ¿Quieres bajar el volumen?" Susurró el del antifaz. "No se supone que estemos aquí."

"Te lo advierto, Will, si esto es un truco-"

"Casi llegamos." Afirmó Aaron, interrumpiendo la riña al llegar al último escalón. Llegaron a un último andén, igual al anterior, solo que estaba completamente oscuro.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Will y Aaron se movieron a toda velocidad hacia las vías del tren, seguidos de cerca por Hugh y Nate. Los Canvas voltearon una última vez hacia atrás antes de saltar a las vías, y los otros no dudaron en hacer lo mismo, para después adentrarse en los oscuros túneles. El trayecto fue recorrido en completo silencio, exceptuando las gotas de humedad que caían del techo y golpeaban las vías de vez en vez. Había algo acerca de ese lugar que le ponía a Nate los pelos de punta, y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué carajo Will y Aaron lucían tan frescos.

"No te preocupes." Murmuró Hugh. La mano furtiva del de cabello alborotado se las arregló para engancharse de la de su novio, entre las tinieblas. "Solo entramos, lo encontramos y estaremos en casa antes de que te des cuenta."

"Eso espero, ciertamente no soy fan de… ¿Acaso escucho música?" Tanto Hugh como Nate guardaron silencio. Ciertamente, si ponían la suficiente atención, podían escuchar un potente bajo a la distancia, que acrecentaba a medida que se adentraban al túnel. Sabiéndose cerca de la meta, todos apresuraron el paso, guiados por el estridente sonido de la música al fondo del túnel.

Y efectivamente; al fondo del túnel encontraron a cientos de personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes y de aspecto andrajoso. Era todo un espectáculo de luces, humo y colores mientras la estridente música rugía de los altavoces colocados en un gigantesco escenario. Una banda era la encargada de interpretar la música que escucharon desde quien sabe qué distancia y todos los presentes bailaban, cantaban y armaban la puta gorda al ritmo de ella.

"No, no seas mamón." Exclamó Hugh, lo suficientemente alto como para que sus acompañantes lo escucharan y se giraran hacía él. "No hay manera de que Emerald esté aquí: es demasiado marica para rodearse de tipos así de locos."

"¡Qué pedo, bandalocos!" Todos se petrificaron al escuchar la voz del alto parlante. Ahí, a lo lejos, montado en el escenario, había un pequeño rubio con un micrófono en mano, que guardaba ciertas similitudes con otro chaparro que el grupo conocía muy bien. Este muchacho, sin embargo, lucía un par de expansiones en sus orejas, no muy grandes pero lo suficientemente notorias como para ameritar un "No mames"; su largo cabello estaba enteramente peinado en trenzas, su camiseta había desaparecido y solo portaba un par de pantalones cortos verdes, rasgados, que le quedaban estúpidamente grandes. "Vamos a volvernos locos esta noche, banda. Hagan sus paces con Jah, fumen, beban y aspiren porque el mundo se acaba mañana, ¡Y yo no me quiero morir!" Después del discursito de Emerald, la multitud entera rugió eufórica, al son de la música.

"Ska." Gruñó Hugh, antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y frotar su cabello, desesperado. "¿Por qué tenía que ser Ska?"

"Vamos por él." Afirmó Nate, antes de girarse hacia los Canvas. "Quédense aquí. Si hay problemas, por favor, no duden en salir corriendo." Will dijo algo, pero Nate no pudo escucharle encima del ruido.

Aquel par se abría paso entre la multitud; todos saltaban y se movían y se meneaban, haciendo casi imposible su travesía hacía el escenario. Pero lo que más sufrían era a Emerald, cantando inspirado sus canciones de Ska en el escenario, saltando de un lado a otro, inmerso en su papel.

"Canta horrible." Opinó Hugh, arrancando una corta risa por parte de su novio. "Es enserio, no mames, ¡Qué feo canta!"

"No seas envidioso, amor."

Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegaron al pie del escenario. Para su mala fortuna, ahí era donde se reunía la audiencia más demente; todos comenzaron a empujarse uno al otro, a saltar y armar un desmadre aún mayor. Las masas enteras de gente se mecían de un lado a otro, mientras que Emerald seguía en un mundo aparte. Nate se encargaba de empujar a quien se acercara a ellos, mientras que Hugh solamente esperaba a que el rubio se acercara al borde del escenario para sujetarlo de la pierna y bajarlo de ahí.

"¡Sientan, ámense, regocijaos!" Y justo entonces, en medio de sus alucines, fue que Emerald cometió al osadía de pisar dentro del rango de Hugh. El de cabello alborotado estiró el brazo, sujetó el tobillo de su compañero y haló con todas sus fuerzas; Emerald no opuso resistencia en absoluto, solo cayó en brazos de Voltaire, riendo, aún con el micrófono en la mano. "Si, esto es de lo que hablo."

"Nos vamos." Afirmó Hugh, antes de salir corriendo, seguido de cerca por Nate. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar mucho más, un hombre se interpuso en su camino. Alto, de aspecto corpulento y un semblante muy poco amigable.

"¿A dónde van ustedes con Rald?" Preguntó el desconocido, en medio del barullo.

"No voy a ningún lado, Bruno." Afirmó el rubio, aun hablando al micrófono. "Solo siento el arrullo de las olas del mar, la brisa y el amor. ¿Puede alguien pasarme un churrito, por favor? Gracias, Jah los bendiga."

"¡Quieren secuestrar a Rald!"

Y tras el grito de aquel desconocido al fondo, otro más se abalanzó sobre Hugh, por lo que éste tuvo que evadirlo, con sumo cuidado de no soltar al rubio en sus brazos. El mismo sujeto volvió a intentar, pero Nate lo detuvo propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo. Fue entonces que todo se fue al demonio; al ritmo del Ska de la banda en el escenario, todos comenzaron a golpearse y armar escándalo. Volaron las botellas por los aires, las sillas y las personas; el túnel se inundó de gritos y maldiciones, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y Ska saliendo de los altavoces.

Bruno sujetó a Hugh por el cuello de su camisa, forzándole a soltar a Emerald, y lo levantó. Sin embargo, Will saltó en su espalda y lo sujetó del cuello, privándole de oxígeno. A pesar de eso, el hombre no tardó en deshacerse del artista; de un veloz movimiento, Bruno se dobló y lanzó a Will al aire. Nate por su parte levantó a Emerald del suelo e intento salir corriendo, pero alguien más lo empujó y terminó tirado junto a su colega actor.

Hugh por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, tratando de abrirse camino hasta llegar al rubio, quien seguía riendo, tirado en el suelo. No fue sino hasta que Aaron llegó en busca del rubio que finalmente lo ayudó a levantar y se abrió camino entre la horda de gente. Sin embargo, Bruno se interpuso en su camino: estuvo a punto de poner sus manos sobre Aaron, pero Hugh fue más veloz y lo derribó, golpeándolo de lleno en la espalda con una silla.

"¡Ya vámonos!" Will y Nate se arrastraron entre los pies de la multitud hasta llegar a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros, y juntos salieron del barullo. Pero no pasaron desapercibidos; un grupo de gente los ubicó y después de gritar un par de maldiciones corrieron tras ellos.

Hugh entonces montó a Emerald en su espalda y todos emprendieron carrera por el mismo camino que habían recorrido anteriormente, seguidos de cerca por el otro grupo. En mucho menos tiempo que la última vez, recorrieron el túnel y llegaron al andén, aún escuchando a sus perseguidores detrás de ellos. El muchacho de cabello alborotado lanzó a Emerald sobre el andén, para después intentar treparse él también, sin embargo alguien le sujetó la pierna y lo lanzó a las vías del tren.

Nate se arrojó en auxilio de su amigo mientras Will y Aaron levantaban a Emerald y lo llevaban hacia las escaleras. El castaño intercambió un par de golpes con los atacantes, resistiendo, pero ellos eran cuatro y Hugh aún intentaba recuperarse de la caída. Recibió tres puñetazos directo a la cara antes de caer al suelo; no era una situación muy cómoda, la superficie de las vías estaba cubierta de piedras, que se incrustaban en su cara, mientras uno de los atacantes se montaba en su espalda.

"¿Te gusta, perra?" Se burló uno de ellos, antes de dejar salir una risa burlona. No duró mucho, ya que dentro de poco Hugh comenzó a repartir dolor; sujetó a uno de sus oponentes y lo lanzó contra el que aprisionaba a Nate, para después molera golpes a uno de los restantes.

"Dejen en paz a mí perra." Gruñó Hugh, con la mirada fija en el último atacante en pie. Antes de darles oportunidad de contraatacar, Nate y Hugh treparon al andén y corrieron en busca de sus compañeros. Tan solo pasados unos segundos, pudo escuchar a aquel grupo correr tras ellos, por lo que se vieron obligados a apresurar el paso.

Luego de una fugaz llegada al lobby principal y una aún más veloz retirada, pronto estuvieron fuera de la estación del tren.

"¡Por acá!" Escucharon llamar a Will. Doblaron en una esquina siguiendo la voz y pronto se vieron en un lote baldío, rodeados de varios edificios, bajo las luces de la ciudad. Will y Aaron yacían tendidos sobre un cúmulo de césped, jadeando, mientras Emerald seguía riendo, tirado a varios metros de distancia, retorciéndose en la tierra.

"Hijo de puta." Murmuró Hugh, antes de avanzar hasta el rubio. "Míralo; está voladísimo."

"Hugh, ¡Qué bueno que pudieron unírsenos!" Exclamó el rubio, acomodándose para quedar sentado, sonriente. "Por favor, fuma un poco de hierba, mira un par de senos. O no, lo que sea que te dé gusto. Es muy raro saber cuál es tu-"

No le dio oportunidad de terminar; Hugh le propinó un bestial puñetazo en el rostro, para dejarlo recostado nuevamente en el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el de cabello alborotado se montó sobre Emerald y continuó golpeándolo, sin miramientos, una y otra vez ante las miradas absortas de los Canvas y Nate. Y a pesar de ello, Emerald no paraba de reir.

"Hugh." Le llamó Nate, sin embargo el aludido no mostraba intensión de detenerse. Uno tras otro golpe, colocado justo en el rostro, hasta que sus nudillos enrojecieron. "¡Hugh!" Realizando que no llegaría a ningún lado con palabras, Nate se lanzó sobre su novio. Sin embargo, Hugh se lo sacudió sin mucho problema y continuó castigando al rubio. "Chingado… ¡Hugh!"A pesar de sus intentos, Nate no lograba hacer mucho para mitigar el ataque, solo alentaba los movimientos de sus brazos, trataba de sujetarlo pero fallaba miserablemente. "¡Espérate, cabrón! Ya… ¡Ya, chingado, déjalo!"

"¿Es así como honras su memoria?" Preguntó Hugh, acercando el risueño rostro de Emerald al suyo. Nate no recordaba haber visto a su novio tan molesto; apretaba la mandíbula, mostraba los dientes y clavaba su mirada justo en la de Emerald. "Escapas, te drogas y quedas como estúpido. ¡¿Es así como honras la memoria de Mei?!"

"Mei está muerta." Respondió Emerald, lo que solo le ganó otro puñetazo por parte de Hugh. Emerald rio como las veces anteriores, sin oponer resistencia, sin contraatacar.

"¿Y qué haces tú al respecto?" Nuevamente lo acercó a su rostro. Quería que lo mirara. Aunque sus ojos estuviesen enrojecidos y sus pupilas dilatadas, quería ver su rostro cuando le preguntara eso. "¿Vas a arrojar tu vida a la basura? ¿Tu futuro?"

"¿Qué futuro?" Preguntó Emerald. Finalmente, el rubio recuperó un poco de lucidez y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo. "¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!" La voz del ojiverde se rompió por un segundo, pero trató de encubrirlo sonriendo de inmediato. "¿Cuál es el punto? Mi rival ya no está aquí, ya no tengo alguien a quien vencer. No tengo motivo para luchar, para crecer. ¡¿Por qué debo cumplir con el desafío si ella no lo hizo?!"

"¡¿Y dónde me deja eso a mí?!" Exclamó Hugh, sujetándolo por los hombros nuevamente. El rubio parpadeó confundido, sorprendido por esas palabras. Las repitió nuevamente en su mente, pero aún entonces no tenían sentido para él.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Yo también acepté ese desafío!" Gritó el de cabello alborotado, presa de la ira. Hugh temblaba, de coraje y de impotencia, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la piel de Emerald con más fuerza. Y entonces el rubio estremeció; siendo honesto, nunca consideró que Hugh se lo hubiese tomado enserio, pero es que ese día él había estrechado dos manos, siempre fue un desafío de tres."Yo también perdí a un rival, Emerald. Yo también, al igual que todos, sufrí la pérdida de una amiga… pero todos lidiamos con ello, todos estamos de luto. Si es necesario podemos ayudarte con el proceso de duelo, ¡Pero no permitiré que actúes de una manera tan egoísta!"

"¿Por qué hacer eso cuando puedo evitarlo?" Preguntó Emerald. Se deshizo del agarre de Hugh una última vez antes de ponerse de pie, con dificultad. "No tengo por qué lidiar con nada que no quiera lidiar, no tengo por qué sentir nada que no quiera sentir. Y si puedo evitar ese dolor desgarrador que siento en el pecho al recordarla, haré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo."

"Pero Emerald." Intervino Nate, avanzando hacia su amigo. "Ningún dolor dura para siempre; si te permites llorar su pérdida, algún día podrás recordarla sin tener que sufrir.

"¡Ahí están!"

"Ah, mierda." Fue la reacción de Will cuando los chicos del túnel los descubrieron. Les vio venir por el mismo callejón por el que llegaron ellos y su rostro palideció. Ellos corrían a toda velocidad hacia los Artistas; Hugh sujetó a Emerald del brazo y lo levantó, pero se congeló al percatarse de que no había otra salida más que el callejón por el que venían los atacantes. Nate hizo lo más razonable que se le ocurrió y se preparó para pelear, levantando los puños, esperando desafiante a que llegaran a él.

Sin embargo, cuando los atacantes llegaron al fin del callejón, justo a la entrada del lote baldío, tres tachones de basura cayeron del cielo frente a ellos, impidiendo su avance.

"Si le ponen una mano encima a mis camaradas." Comenzó una voz, desde una pequeña terraza, en una de las casas que delimitaban el lugar. "Se las verán conmigo."

"¡Sidney!" Exclamaron Will y Aaron al unísono, como un par de colegialas.

"Váyanse de aquí." Comandó el pelirrojo. "Tomen a Aojashin y váyanse de aquí." Era fácil decirlo, pensó Hugh, sin embargo ellos cubrían la única salida. Pero entonces se giró hacia Sidney; ¿Cómo llegó el Canva ahí? Vio un pequeño contenedor bajo la terraza en la que estaba el pelirrojo y decidió que esa era la mejor opción.

Sidney bajó de ahí, dándole suficiente espacio a los demás para escapar. Sin embargo, solo Nate, Hugh y Emerald huyeron; Will y Aaron llegaron al lado de su amigo y se giraron hacia los atacantes, levantando los puños.

"¿Qué están sordos?" Gritó Sidney. "Les dije que-"

"No podemos hacer eso, jefe." Le interrumpió Aaron, sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos.

"Nosotros somos The New Canvas." Afirmó Will, sonriente. "Siempre triunfaremos juntos." Y entonces, mientras los atacantes se acercaban a toda velocidad, Sidney sonrió.

* * *

Ni siquiera cinco horas después, el rubio volvía a la Academia, de vuelta a su vestimenta usual, a su usual cabello largo que caía hasta su espalda. A paso lento se manejó por los pasillos; no podía pasearse por ahí como antes lo hizo, todo se sentía tan ajeno, tan extraño y tan desconocido. Llegó a uno de los jardines, donde le esperaba su vieja amiga de la secundaria; Iris le miró llegar, de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, y arremetió contra él. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó, con fuerza, arrancando el aire de sus pulmones. Al principio Emerald dudó un poco, sin embargo respondió al gesto, con brazos torpes y débiles que se adherían a los hombros de ella.

"Me tenías tan preocupada." Murmuró ella, antes de alejarse, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y hacerle saber su descontento. "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Lo siento." Su disculpa no hacía mucho para mitigar su enojo, realmente. Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaba enojada; solo estaba muy preocupada. Caminaron de vuelta a la sombra del árbol, para cobijarse del terrible calor del sol matinal. "Han sido un par de semanas muy difíciles."

"Lo sé; para todos." Murmuró Iris, lanzando una mirada agotada hacia la puerta por la que llegaron al jardín, a la Academia. "Todos seguimos muy abatidos. Pero lo superaremos."

"No es tan fácil como eso." El rubio se dejó caer al césped y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para que descansara sobre la corteza del árbol. "No puede ser tan fácil como eso."

"Es que no se supone que sea fácil, Rald."La morena se dejó caer en el césped, frente al chico, forzándole a verla a los ojos. "Pero no hay otra opción más que afrontar las cosas. No puedes huir de los que sientes, tienes que darte la oportunidad de seguir adelante."

"Tengo miedo." Iris contuvo el aliento al escuchar la confesión de su amigo. Sus hombros se tensaron y sus cejas se alzaron un poco. "Desde ese día… he tenido alucinaciones."

"¿Alucinaciones?"

"La veo en todos lados." El zumbido de los insectos en el aire, el cantar de las aves y los distantes sonidos de la ciudad le brindaban una calma que hace mucho no sentía. O tan siquiera lo intentaban; las imágenes de ese día y de los subsecuentes aún le atormentaban. "En lugares en que no debe estar. La veo en los lugares donde la extraño. La extraño en lugares en que nunca estuvo. Y sueño con ella; con ese día, con lo que pude haber hecho."

"No, no te hagas esto." Las manos de Iris se posaron a cada lado del rostro de su amigo y le forzó a mirar al frente, directo en sus ojos. "No permitiré que te culpes por esto; ninguno de nosotros pudo haber-"

"Fue violada." Interrumpió él, y el agarre de Iris sobre su cara perdió fuerza. "Alguien la atacó, alguien le hizo daño y no pude hacer nada… Tenía tres semanas de embarazo."

"¿Embarazo?" Repitió la morena. ¿Cómo? Su cerebro sencillamente se negaba a procesar la información como tal. Nadie podría haber sido capaz de hacerle eso a alguien como Mei. ¿Quién se atrevería a lastimar a alguien como su amiga? "Entonces-"

"Fue la única salida que encontró." Era difícil hablar; sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a arder. "Y yo lo habría deducido, pude haberlo evitado. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndome feliz por algo tan estúpido como un beso."

"¿Beso?"

"Y luego esto." El rubio buscó dentro de su camisa y le mostro la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello. "Ella me dio a cuidar esto; su posesión más preciada, y no pude unir dos y dos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?"

"No tiene sentido que te culpes al respecto." Murmuró la morena. "Si alguien tiene la culpa, sería el hombre que le hizo daño. Estoy segura de que algún día pagará por lo que hizo."

"Oh, yo también estoy seguro." Gruñó el rubio. Ahora, durante los años de conocerlo, Iris había visto a Emerald molesto, encabronado de hecho, pero desconocía al rubio frente a ella. Desconocía a esta bestia de ojos verdes, que temblaba de ira, de pupilas dilatadas que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula. "Voy a encontrarlo; descubriré quién es y voy a matarlo. ¡Voy a matarlo!"

Y entonces, Emerald dejó de ser la persona frente a ella. Vio en él una semblanza de alguien de su pasado; vio a este niño rubio, con el rostro y la espalda bañada en sangre, temblando de ira, lleno de un sentimiento que no sabía manejar. No quería que Emerald viviera con el mismo odio que vivieron ellos; no por tantos años, no si podía evitarlo.

"Hay alguien con quien debes hablar." Murmuró la morena.

 **N/A: Y así hemos llegado a la recta final del fic. El siguiente será el capitulo final; especulen, supongan, emocionense, chingao! :D Gracias a todos por sus reviews (Gracias a Danyeda por aventarse los dos capitulos de un jalón, again xD) y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Bye!**


	10. Rey Sol

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta este, el último capitulo de este fanfic. Gracias a Neytan, kurayami sora, JustEnd, el usuario anónimo y Danyeda Goofy Panterita por sus reviews (specially Dany xD). Gracias por arriesgarse y darme un poco de su tiempo. Esta historia signfica mucho para mí, porque la llevo planeando desde que acabé Decisiones, y sencillamente no pude contenerla por mucho tiempo. Este último capitulo está inspirado en una canción que también significa mucho para mí (Al punto de hacerme un tatuaje inspirada en ella). La canción que Emerald canta es Rey Sol, de Vetusta Morla. Obviamente la versión con orquesta. Sin más que decir, los dejo, y los veo en la proxima. Bye!**

 **Capitulo X**

 **Rey Sol**

"Te preguntarás por qué te hemos reunido aquí, Emerald." Comenzó la directora de la Academia. La verdad es que, después de haber faltado a clases durante toda una semana, lo más lógico era haberle dado de baja, pensó él; más aún a sabiendas de que Bertha, presente ahí, también lo quería lejos de sus clases a toda costa. De hecho, Bertha y Winona no eran las únicas ahí. Al parecer el chico era del interés de muchos otros maestros; el profesor de Teatro, Sycamore también estaba ahí, así como Wallace y Marge.

"Me temo que Bertha ha traído a colación tus notas; tu desempeño deja mucho que desear."

"Ya discutimos esto; tengo hasta el final de semestre para presentar mi proyecto final." Ya sentía suficiente presión, no necesitaba que Wallace le recordara lo mediocre que eran sus notas. "No quiero sonar grosero, pero si eso es todo-"

"Ongaku, ahora te enfrentas a una situación diferente." Bertha le interrumpió, justo cuando intentaba levantarse de su silla. "Has adoptado la complicación que tu amiga, que en paz descanse, había enfrentado." El rubio se sintió estremecer ante la mención de Mei, involuntariamente. Recurrió a morderse un labio para evitar decir algo que resultara perjudicial, mientras escuchaba a su profesora. Tomó asiento de nuevo y prestó atención. "Tu promedio de asistencias no te da derecho a presentar examen; esa semana que faltaste a clase te arruinó por completo."

"Pero usted había dicho-"

"No puedo hacer más para ayudarte si tu no pones de tu parte."

"Sin embargo." Intervino Sycamore, cruzado de brazos, a uno de los costados de la mesa. "Estamos al tanto de los percances que has tenido que enfrentar últimamente, joven. Por lo tanto, estamos dispuestos a ser un poco más permisivos."

"¿Qué tanto?" Preguntó Emerald, anticipando un poco la respuesta.

"Necesitamos la fecha exacta en la que presentarás tu pieza; todos estaremos ahí y evaluaremos la presentación." Anunció Marge, seria, sin dudar. Las manos de la joven profesora se unieron y se recargó sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia el frente. "Si determinamos que tu desempeño es satisfactorio, tus faltas serán perdonadas y podrás finalizar el semestre." Entonces, la profesora se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla, suspirando. "Sin embargo, si los resultados son desfavorables, aplicaremos el rigor completo del reglamento y se te dará baja inmediata."

"Toma esto como lo que es, Ongaku." Intervino Bertha, mientras recibía de lleno la mirada de resentimiento del rubio. "Una oportunidad; da lo mejor de ti."

* * *

Aún trataba de procesar toda la información que le fue dada; tendido en el césped, con la mirada fija en el cielo, sentía la cálida brisa de la media tarde recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro. Y entonces, Iris abarcó todo su campo de visión.

"¿Escuchaste lo que te contamos?" Preguntó la morena. Sin embargo, el rubio no respondió, solo se mantuvo en la misma posición. Sabía de la gravedad del asunto; ahora estaba al tanto de por qué Iris le tenía tanto aprecio a este hombre. Él había sufrido mucho por ella, recibió golpes que de otra manera la habrían dejado mucho más maltrecha de lo que ya estaba, física y emocionalmente.

"Déjame ver, solo hay una cosa que no entiendo." El rubio se levantó de un salto y se giró hacia N, quien estaba también sentado en el césped. "Ustedes vivieron en el cuartel cuando era un orfanatorio; Gold iba ahí todos los días cuando niño a visitar a su amigo Silver. ¿Cómo es que no lo reconociste?"

"A diferencia de ti, yo no recuerdo cada rostro que veo en cada momento de mi vida." Gruñó el mayor. El peliverde se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y se echó completamente sobre pasto. "¿Es eso realmente todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"Bueno, entiendo por qué querías que hablara con N, Iris." Confesó el rubio, antes de girarse a su amiga. "Ambos estamos en una misión para hacer justicia, ¿Pero qué puede enseñarme él?"

"Según lo que Iris me contó," Comenzó N. "Tu buscas a este sujeto porque lo odias: si ese es tu punto de partida, tu misión ya fracasó." El rubio estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta: la mirada fiera del mayor le impedía desfogar todo su ímpetu. "El odio es un sentimiento inútil; nubla tu juicio, te impide ver la situación más beneficiosa."

"¿Y tú no odias a tu padrastro?"

"Ya no." A Emerald le costaba mucho trabajo creerle, pero realmente no tenía más opción. "Quiero encontrarlo para proteger a Iris; para asegurarme de que nunca más vuelva a hacerle daño a alguien."

"Ah, patrañas." Murmuró Aojashin. "Nadie puede perdonar así de fácil; no te creo que no quieras hacer pagar a alguien que te hizo tanto daño."

"Pagará, pero no me ensuciaré las manos." La mirada de N entonces se enfocó meramente en las nubes viajeras en el cielo. Y sonrió. "Él no lo hubiese querido." El silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes de que N se levantara del césped nuevamente. "Iré por algo de tomar."

"¿Me traes un refresco, por favor?" El peliverde asintió a la petición de su hermana antes de apartarse.

Emerald le siguió con la mirada por un rato. Él tal N era todo un misterio para él, aún después de saberlo todo sobre él. ¿Cómo era que pasaba eso?"

"Dale una oportunidad, Rald." La mano de Iris se posó sobre la suya. El rubio miró de reojo a su compañera; su sonrisa le brindaba una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. Emerald inhaló profundamente, antes de ponerse de pie. Sacudió un poco de polvo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones antes de caminar con dirección a N; aún podía verle a lo lejos, batallando con la máquina de refresco.

Después de lo que escuchó, de toda la historia acerca de su padre adoptivo, podía entender mejor todo lo que Gold le contó acerca de este individuo. Pero, ¿Eso lo excusaba? ¿Estaba bien ser un maldito cabrón solo por haber tenido un pasado trágico? ¿Y por qué creía Iris que tenían cosas en común? Tantas preguntas, muy pocas respuestas y muy poco tiempo para buscarlas.

Al llegar a unos metros del peliverde, le vio girarse y todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y al siguiente N entró en total pánico: soltó las latas de soda al vacío y arremetió hasta él. Emerald, demasiado ocupado con la mirada fija en las latas de refresco explotando contra el suelo, no pudo atinar a preguntar nada, ni siquiera a reaccionar cuando N chocó contra él y lo envió de cara contra el suelo.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana!"

El impacto de su cabeza contra la tierra fue brutal, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos. Levantó la cara, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperarse; logró ver, a lo lejos a Iris, aún sentada en la misma banca. Pero esta vez estaba acompañada de alguien más; un hombre alto, de cabello verde muy opaco, casi gris estaba de pie frente a ella. No por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto N gritó el extraño se giró para marcharse. Y fue entonces que Emerald vio su rostro; él lo conocía, lo había visto en algún lado.

"Has crecido mucho, Iris."

"Él…" Parpadeó, tratando de disipar la tierra en sus ojos. Se levantó del suelo, luchando con el terrible mareo que le atracó. "El hermano Ghestis…"

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido; la mirada de terror en la cara de Iris, la furia de N al correr. Iris nunca había temido a nada, nunca mostró temor a nada, solo a ese hombre del que le acababa de contar. Pero este hombre era el pastor, este hombre-

" _El hermano de mi madre, el de mi padre, el de Jack, también el de Burt."_

"El hermano de todos." Murmuró Emerald, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Ghetsis, mientras que salía del parque, caminando. "El Hermano Ghetsis…" Dio dos pasos, dispuesto a correr tras de él pero cayó a sus rodillas nuevamente. "Él fue… ¡Él fue!"

"Emerald." Murmuró Iris. La morena sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, arrancándose su estupor, dejando atrás el pánico que la congeló en su lugar al ver de nuevo a aquel monstruo. Iris se levantó y corrió en auxilio del rubio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Era él." Gruñó el rubio, mientras Iris le ayudaba a levantar, aún con la mirada fija en el portón por el que salió Ghetsis. Solo unos segundos después, N volvió corriendo por el mismo portón.

"El hijo de puta escapó: iré por mi motocicleta y lo seguiré." Anunció el peliverde. Hizo ademán de irse, por un camino diferente pero Iris le detuvo, sujetándolo de la muñeca.

"Iré contigo, no puedo dejarte enfrentar esto solo."

"Era él. ¡Era él!" Exclamó Emerald, atrayendo la atención de los hermanos. "Fue él quien violó a Mei. ¡Fue el hermano Ghetsis!"

"Herma- ¡¿Lo conoces?!" Exclamó N. El mayor de los presentes avanzó hasta Emerald, lo sujetó de los hombros, con fuerza y lo puso de pie. "¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que sabes de él?"

"Es el pastor de la iglesia a la que Mei asistía." El rubio se deshizo del agarre de N. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza. "Mierda, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?"

"Sé dónde está la iglesia." Afirmó Iris. La muchacha tomó nuevamente la mano de su hermano y haló de ella. "Treasure Garden; está como a veinte minutos."

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Exclamó el rubio, avanzando hacia Iris. Sin embargo, ella colocó su mano sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó con fuerza, obligándole a retroceder.

"No, tú tienes cosas que hacer." Afirmó Iris. Por el tono de voz de la muchacha, sabía que no le haría cambiar de parecer, y eso lo mataba. "Debes ir a presentar tu pieza el día de hoy."

"Tengo hasta el final del semestre."

"Pero la orquesta solo te ayudará hoy." Nuevamente ella le empujó, con la mirada llena de determinación. "Ve, no puedes dejarlos esperando."

"Iris, se va a escapar." Afirmó el peliverde, con las llaves de la motocicleta en la mano, zapateando desesperado.

"Emerald, por favor: ve." Rogó la morena, esta vez suavizando un poco el tono de su voz. El rubio estuvo a punto de reclamar, sin embargo el peliverde intervino nuevamente.

"Emerald; lo atraparemos." Afirmó Harmonia, mirándole de lleno por encima de su hombro. "Lo prometo."

Y sin más que una forzada sonrisa por parte de Iris, los hermanos se marcharon a toda velocidad, dejando solo a un pensativo rubio. Podía seguirlos, ese no era el problema: él sabía a dónde iban. Sin embargo, su estancia en la Academia pendía de un hilo.

"¿Qué hubiese hecho ella?" Murmuró el ojiverde, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

* * *

"¿Dónde mierda se metió ese enano?" Gruñó Hugh, abrazado a su guitarra, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera tras bastidores. A su alrededor, todos los integrantes de la orquesta se movían de un lado a otro, preparándose para el espectáculo. Al cabo de un rato, una chica de cabello negro se detuvo frente a él.

"Tú eres amigo de Emerald, ¿Cierto?"

"Prefiero pensar que somos conocidos incómodos." Respondió el de cabello alborotado, antes de ponerse de pie. Dejó de lado su guitarra y se cruzó de brazos. "Elesa, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, ¿Sabes algo de él? Quedó en llegar al menos media hora antes pero tenemos que salir en menos de diez minutos." Voltaire se encogió en hombros como respuesta. Elesa se mordió el labio inferior, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta al interior de la Academia. "Es igual de irresponsable que su hermano."

"Hablando de eso, ¿No está aquí?" Preguntó Hugh, llamando de nuevo la atención de Elesa hacia él. "El famoso Gold Ongaku no vino, ¿cierto?"

"¿Famoso?" Preguntó ella, elevando la voz. Por extraño que le pareciera a Hugh, sonaba un tanto ofendida. De inmediato, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de un error fatal, la morena aclaró su garganta y se cruzó de brazos, tan digna como siempre. "No, Ongaku tuvo un compromiso que atender en Ecruteak. No debería tomarle mucho tiempo, pero el horario no fue el óptimo."

"Oye, hermana, él ya está tomado." Totalmente de la nada, un par de brazos se engancharon del muchacho de ojos rojizos y este último no atinó a hacer nada cuando sintió como era levantado del suelo, solo por unos centímetros, solo por un instante. "Es mío."

"Eh, no te preocupes."

"Nate, por favor." Rogó Hugh. Se deshizo del agarre de su novio y se apartó del camino. "Elesa, él es Nate. Nate, Elesa." Justo entonces, algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de Nate. El castaño sonrió a manera de disculpa y se apartó unos metros para contestar la llamada.

"Dígame… ¿Iris, eres tú? Se escucha un chingo de aire, ¿Estás en…? Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Tu padrastro? No sabía que fueras adoptada…" Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos y su quijada casi cae al suelo, mientras escuchaba con atención a su amiga al final de la línea. "Pe… ¿Dónde está Emerald? No ha llegado… De acuerdo, no te- ¿Iris?" El muchacho apartó el teléfono de su oído y miró la pantalla, sumamente molesto. "Me colgó la muy maldita."

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó Hugh. Sin embargo, Nate no pudo mirarle a los ojos, aún trataba de procesar todo lo que Iris le había contado. Nate negó, aún cabizbajo.

"Creo que está pasando mucha mierda de la que no estábamos al tanto."

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió revelando a un rubio de larga cabellera, atada en una coleta que llegaba hasta su espalda media. Emerald había optado por una camiseta verde exactamente igual a la que siempre usaba, pero con mangas de su talla y un pantalón negro de vestir.

"Lamento la demora: es muy difícil arreglar mi cabello sin que se vean mis entradas." El rubio entonces avanzó hasta una mesa, dejó su mochila sobre ella y tomó un par de papeles, repasando. Elesa, Nate y Hugh le miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, luego intercambiaron una mirada confundida, antes de que el castaño avanzara hasta él.

"Iris me llamó."

"Lo supuse." Gruñó Emerald. El rubio se giró, aún con los papeles en la mano. Sonrió brevemente, por mero compromiso y avanzó hasta Elesa. "No les quitaré mucho tiempo, Elesa, adelante."

"Emerald, tu hermano-"

"No está aquí, lo supuse." No sonaba molesto, ni siquiera triste. "No lo necesito: la pieza no necesita un piano así que no hará falta."

"Pero Rald-"

"¡Gold Ongaku puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con su tiempo!" Finalmente estallo, a medio camino del telón. Lamentando su exabrupto, respiró hondo, trató de detener sus temblores y relajó su agarre sobre las páginas en su mano. "Por favor… No quiero ser grosero; solo quiero cumplir con esto y marcharme. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer."

"¿Y qué es eso tan importante, Rald?" Preguntó Nate. Sonaba desafiante, y su mirada acompañaba a su tono de voz. "Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

No pudo responder a eso; no sabía la respuesta él mismo. El rubio suspiró, profundamente, antes de dar media vuelta y salir al escenario. Los miembros de la orquesta tomaron sus lugares, uno a uno, ante la multitud. Emerald podía vislumbrar una mesa al frente de las butacas, a la que estaban sentados todos los profesores con los que se reunió más temprano esa semana. Podía ver directamente a los ojos de Bertha; lucía sonriente, expectante de hecho. Emerald respiró profundo y avanzó hasta el micrófono, que descansaba en el pedestal. Miró por sobre su hombro; podía ver a Elesa, sonriente, preparada con su violín en su hombro; también podía ver a Hugh, en el rincón opuesto con su guitarra. El de cabello alborotado no sonrió, solo asintió, preparado.

A la espalda de Emerald, en su podio, se encontraba Reiji, dandole la espalda al rubio, de frente a la orquesta. Él también le vio por encima de su hombro, sonriente, y asintió.

El sonido de los vientos marcó el inicio de la pieza, mientras el rubio, al centro y al frente, sujetaba el micrófono con ambas manos. El pedestal comenzó a temblar; estaba muy nervioso. Respiró hondo, inmerso en el ritmo de los tambores. Al pendiente de todo, de su aliento, su ritmo cardiaco, su estómago; en un dominio completo de su cuerpo. Las palabras rodaron de sus labios como si estuviese declamando un poema. Aquella canción que escogió específicamente por un pequeño pasaje de su historia con Mei era un verdadero poema.

Aquel astro inanimado que les brindaba todo sin esperar nada a cambio: el Rey Sol. Dador de vida y alimento era, a opinión de Emerald, la cosa más cercana a un dios en la historia de la humanidad. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, mientras ensayaba la canción, mientras estudiaba palabra por palabra, encontró el verdadero significado de la canción.

Era la historia de alguien a quien le dolía vivir; un pobre diablo que no podía hacer más que equivocarse, que fallaba una y otra vez, que erraba por el simple hecho de vivir de la única manera que sabía. Alguien que vivía como Emerald. La culpa siempre fue suya; Mei murió porque él no pudo hilar dos puntos juntos y falló al tratar de salvarla, solo por ser como es él. No quería ese dolor, no podía vivir con esa responsabilidad, con la sangre de ella en sus manos.

Mei solía hablarle de este aspecto de la cristiandad: la vida eterna. Un concepto tan risible y estúpido que no valía la pena discutir. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba aquí, y él dudaba que estuviese en otro lugar. Sencillamente no estaba. Pero ciertamente era menos doloroso creer que lo opuesto era verdad. Entonces, él quería lo mismo: quería trascender, quería ir más allá. Quería abandonar su cuerpo, que ardiera para convertirse en humo y descubrir qué había detrás. Detrás del dolor, detrás de la perdida y de todo lo malo del mundo. Más allá de Ghetsis y sus mentiras.

Sujetó el micrófono con más fuerza aún y lo desprendió de la base. El rubio avanzó más, justo al borde del escenario, con la vista fija en el reflector sobre él mientras se acercaba el final de la canción. Con la vista fija en el reflector, esa luz que doblaba como el rey de corona rota, su voz se elevó, con la esperanza de llegar a oídos sordos, a oídos de alguien que no podía responder. Y con un aliento que salió desde el fondo de su alma, entonó la última estrofa de la canción, llevando su deseo a lo alto; el lugar a donde quería llegar.

"Más allá."

El rubio miró por encima de su hombro; a Hugh, inmerso en su papel de guitarrista. Sin embargo, le miraba diferente; los ojos rojizos del muchacho brillaban de una manera en que Emerald jamás había visto, y lo miraban directo a él. ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Por qué lucía tan sorprendido? Volvió su atención al público; todos lucían tan sorprendidos como el de cabello alborotado. ¿Por qué?

Y finalmente terminó la pieza y la multitud estalló en aplausos. La misma Bertha se puso de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudió con fuerza, sonriente. Después de la ronda de aplausos, el rubio hizo una corta reverencia, respirando agitado, y se giró hacia la orquesta. Su mirada se conectó con la de Reiji y sonrió, antes de hacer otra reverencia.

* * *

Llevaban en casa de Hugh ya casi dos horas, durante las cuales Emerald no pudo dejar de pasearse por lo largo y ancho de la sala, respirando agitado, zapateando en el suelo cada vez que se detenía por más de dos segundos. En cierto punto, Hugh tuvo que caminar hasta él y abofetearlo para que retomara un poco de compostura. Llegada casi la marca de las dos horas, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Iris y a N. Ni bien habían entrado, Emerald corrió hasta ellos y sujetó a la morena de los hombros.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Qué paso?"

"Cálmate, por favor." Pidió Iris, con la mirada baja, deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo. Pisando fuerte, la morena caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. "Se escapó."

"¿Qué?"

"Llamamos a la policía." Explicó N, antes de seguir a su hermana. "Al no encontrarlo en Treasure Garden fuimos a poner una demanda al ministerio público; ya lo están buscando, pero obviamente la policía fue los lugares en que ya lo habíamos buscado."

"¡Debiste ver cómo todos se volvieron locos en la iglesia!" Exclamó Iris, antes de dejar salir una risa burlona. "¡No, el hermano Ghetsis nunca haría algo tan horrendo! Él es un ciervo del señor, bla, bla, pinche bla."

"¿Les dijeron a los de la iglesia lo que hizo?" Preguntó Nate, temiendo lo peor. "Es decir que los padres de Mei-"

"No, no les dijimos nada acerca de Mei." Explicó N, anticipando la preocupación del castaño. "Tampoco lo incluimos en la denuncia."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Emerald, antes sujetar a N del hombro, girarlo y empujarlo a la pared más cercana. "¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué?"

"No podemos acusarlo de violación si no podemos también presentar a la víctima." Explicó el peliverde, sereno. Hacía falta más que las rabietas de Emerald para ponerlo nervioso. "No hay evidencia, no tenemos forma de probar que lo hizo."

"¡Mei está muerta!" Rugió el rubio, casi montado sobre N. "¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacer justicia por ella?"

"Tenemos suficiente contra Ghetsis para meterlo a la cárcel por el resto de su vida."

"¡No basta!" El rubio soltó al mayor. Se paseó un rato por la sala, ante las miradas aterradas de sus amigos. "Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Mei."

"Emerald, por favor." Rogó Iris. La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su amigo; tomó su mano entre ambas suyas y le obligó a mirarle. "Confía en nosotros; nos haremos cargo."

"Solo es cuestión de encontrarlo." Afirmó N. Sin embargo, nada de esto lograba calmar la rabia ni el calor que sentía dentro de sí. Por un momento, trató de retomar la compostura; no podía pensar si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones: siempre creyó en eso y no era momento de traicionar su forma de ser.

Ghetsis no estaba en Treasure Garden; no estaba en su casa ni en la iglesia y tenía a la policía tras de él. No podía escapar en tren y tampoco tenía su propio auto. ¿A dónde podría ir?

* * *

Entró a pasos lentos en aquella demacrada choza, con el metal de sus ropas haciendo un molesto ruido contra su cuerpo. Se abrió paso entre los escombros y las cenizas; hacía mucho que no venía a este lugar, sin embargo lo conocía a la perfección. Habían sido más de diez años y aún podía ver a todos esos niños corriendo y jugando, alegres a pesar de su condición. Recordó la mirada de Natural, Iris y los demás; una mirada llena de anhelo y curiosidad, expectantes por lo que él fuera a decir. Él era su salvación, la única salida, la respuesta a sus plegarias. Él les rescato de la soledad y les dio un nombre, un propósito, una razón para vivir. Les dio un hogar y un futuro; y el simple hecho de que no se lo agradecieran le hacía hervir la sangre.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿A dónde más irías al saber que te buscan?" Al escuchar esa voz joven y fresca romper el silencio nocturno, su mano buscó en su cintura y en menos de un segundo ya apuntaba su arma a la profundidad de la casa. "¿En serio? Eres tan predecible." Aquella voz se acercaba, acompañada de los pasos sobre el suelo desgastado. Pronto, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, se encontró con un muchacho, de corta estatura y largo cabello rubio, desafiándole con un par de penetrantes ojos verdes. Demasiado arrogante, demasiado seguro, demasiado furioso, demasiado despreocupado para alguien con una pistola apuntada a la cara. "Tenía tantas cosas que hablar contigo."

"¿Quién eres tú, joven?" Preguntó el hombre, mientras bajaba su arma, examinando al rubio de arriba a abajo.

"Parece ser que no me recuerdas." Murmuró el muchacho, antes de soltar una leve carcajada. "Sin embargo yo lo sé todo de tí; sé tu pasado y tu futuro. Sé de tus pecados y de la penitencia que cumplirás de ahora en adelante." Al escuchar esto, Ghetsis se soltó a reír estrepitosamente, tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

"No sé qué es lo que crees saber, pero-"

"El nombre es Emerald Aojashin." Le interrumpió, y pronto ese nombre hizo miles de conexiones en la mente del hombre. Y su cabeza se llenó de conocimiento, el cual le hizo sujetar la pistola en su mano con aún más fuerza. "Yo estuve en uno de tus sermones baratos en tu iglesia."

"Ah, ya veo." Murmuró Ghetsis. "¿Qué es lo que buscas, hijo mío?"

"Suena tan hipócrita que te atrevas a hablar de esa manera sujetando un arma." Gruñó el rubio, para después cruzarse de brazos. "Mei Ebony; es por ella que estoy aquí."

"Lo que le sucedió fue una verdadera tragedia." Emerald sentía su sangre calentarse, su corazón latir más rápido. Sonaba tal y como un discurso ensayado, una mentira contada una y otra vez y sencillamente no podía soportarlo. "Nuestras oraciones estuvieron con su familia. Oré a mi señor por su alma cada noche tras su muerte."

"¡Basta de tonterías!" Gritó el rubio, antes de avanzar un paso hacía el hombre. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando escuchó cómo el predicador quitaba el seguro de su arma. "Tú y yo sabemos... Que tu causaste su muerte."

"Mei Ebony cometió suicidio." Afirmó el señor Harmonia. "Un pecado imperdonable; solo ella fue culpable de su final."

"Tú la violaste." Ante la acusación, las cejas del hombre se levantaron un poco. Emerald trataba a toda costa de mantener el contacto visual, sin embargo había comenzado a temblar de rabia. "Tú abriste heridas en su cuerpo y su alma- heridas que quizá nunca sanarían. Plantaste una semilla en su interior que ella se rehusó a ver crecer: ¡La empujaste a la única salida que encontró a su problema!"

"Joven Aojashin, me temo que sus delirios no traerán de vuelta a su amiga."

"Lo que digas o no me importa muy poco." Gruñó el chico, antes de sonreír. Esa sonrisa de soberbia, ese escupitajo en la cara que solo él podía esbozar. "No necesito tu confesión; tengo suficientes pruebas para hundirte por el resto de tu asquerosa vida. N e Iris han armado un caso a prueba de imbéciles en tu contra. Cuando terminemos contigo no podrás dañar a nadie más. Jamás."

"Debo asumir que tus amiguitos llegarán en cualquier momento, en tu auxilio." Preguntó Ghetsis, sin embargo ya sabía la respuesta. El silencio de Emerald solo corroboró lo que él ya había intuido. "No, tú no le avisarías a nadie; alguien como tu vendría solo, a buscarme y enfrentarme sin gente que se pusiera en el camino. Gente como tú... que ya no tiene nada que perder." Ghetsis volvió a reír. Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, sus hombros cayeron al igual que su mirada. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a desplazarse por el suelo arruinado. "Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí; solo tú." Y fue entonces que, sin girarse a mirarlo, el hombre apuntó su arma al muchacho y disparó. El proyectil perforó su piel y su carne como si se tratara de algodón, tiñendo la visión de Emerald de un profundo color rojo. Pronto el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y su pierna cedió ante su propio peso, desplomándolo al piso violentamente. "Una decisión monumentalmente estúpida."

"¡Malnacido!" Gritó el rubio, tratando de hacer presión sobre la herida en su pierna, revolviéndose entre la sangre, el polvo y las cenizas. Dejó de ocuparse en su herida y dirigió su mirada al hombre nuevamente, quien no se movió ni un centímetro tras el disparo. "¡Voy a matarte!"

"No, no lo harás." Respondió. "A pesar de lo que quieres creer, no soy un villano; yo no busco hacer daño a los demás solo porque sí. No obstante no tendré problemas en matarte. Yo siempre he buscado lo que quiero, y lo consigo. Quise poder; un gran poder para doblar las voluntades y hacer a otros a mi conveniencia, y lo conseguí. La religión fue la herramienta perfecta para comenzar desde cero tras el fiasco con mis hijos; las comunidades cristianas suelen cerrarse al mundo exterior. Le temen, odian y tratan de alejarse de sus valores. Realmente nunca pensé que Natural e Iris escaparían, sin embargo no me molestó mucho; habían comenzado a ser un estorbo." El hombre se giró hacia el rubio, tirado en el suelo, jadeando de dolor y avanzó un par de pasos. "Si te hace sentir mejor, lo admitiré: yo ataqué a Mei Ebony."

"Ella confiaba en tí..." Gruñó Emerald, destilando desprecio. No sabía cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento en su pecho; jamás había odiado tanto a alguien. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Como muchos de los niños en la comunidad, Mei fue sobreprotegida por sus padres desde pequeña." Explicó, sonriendo como el hombre de Dios. La máscara que había portado por tanto tiempo. "Ella siempre vio en mí a un segundo padre; a un mentor que podría llevarla por la senda del señor. Sin embargo llegaste tú. Tú y tus ideales del mundo exterior. Y entonces ya nada era suficiente para ella, quería más. Fue entonces que le mostré lo que realmente ocurre en el mundo exterior... "Ghetsis acercó el cañón de su arma a su rostro, y entonces lo besó, acariciando la culata con las yemas de sus dedos. "Dolor, desprecio, sufrimiento y decepción. El haber logrado poseerla fue solo un beneficio adicional. Justo como ahora matarte es el beneficio adicional; el verdadero plato fuerte será hacerte sufrir."

"No te saldrás con la tuya."

"Le quedan tres balas a esta pistola." Anunció el hombre, antes de apuntarla nuevamente al muchacho, justo en su rostro. Sin embargo, al último momento la viró ligeramente a la izquierda y disparó, penetrando con la bala justo en la mano derecha del muchacho. Emerald recogió su mano herida y gruñó de dolor, apretando los dientes, los ojos. Ya no supo si era mejor atender su rodilla o su mano; todo era demasiado para él "Son dos oportunidades más para torturarte antes de finalmente ponerte un fin." El hombre dio un par de pasos para después detenerse en seco. Sonrió, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y lanzar la mirada al demacrado techo del Cuartel. "Recuerdo sus palabras; tú eras su ancla." Emerald abrió los ojos de par en par. Por esa fracción de segundo, el dolor pasó a segundo plano, y su cerebro empleó cada una de sus neuronas para viajar a aquella tarde, cuando él fue su audiencia. Cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa. "Tú, Emerald Aojashin, fuiste su ancla. Pero no solo mantuviste sus pies en la tierra; tú la arrastraste a un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento. Fue tu culpa que su vida haya llegado a un desafortunado final. Y ahora, como el ciervo del señor que soy, es mi trabajo hacer lo mismo contigo."

"¿D-De verdad crees que me asustas?" Y entonces, el rubio se puso de pie, ignorando la herida sangrante en su rodilla, el intenso dolor y lo imposible de la situación. "¡Tu dolor no significa nada!" Y entonces, con la pierna herida, pateó una caja en dirección a Ghetsis, para después plantarla firmemente en el suelo. "No temo morir; ¡No has dejado nada en este mundo para mí! No te daré la satisfacción de verme rogar o sufrir, pues ya no hay nada más. Ella... lo era todo para mí. Era mi rival, mi mejor amiga. Era alegría en medio de un mar de tedio y decepción. Me hizo creer que había algo más allá de lo que está frente a mí y que quizá la vida es más que una serie de desafíos sin sentido que solo extienden nuestro tiempo en el mundo. Ella era la mejor persona, la mejor artista." No había lágrimas, no había sollozos: solo ira. Una increíble ira, alimentada por la impotencia y la desolación. "Deja de jugar y hazlo. Si de verdad eres tan malo como dicen todos, hazlo. Dispara; dispara y llévame a donde está ella. ¡Hazlo!" Extendió los brazos, dejando su pecho al descubierto, invitando. "¡Dispara, vamos! ¡Adelante! ¡Ya no puedes quitarme nada! ¡Hazlo!"

Una estruendosa detonación y el impacto en su cuerpo detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor, mientras caía de espaldas hacía ese eterno abismo. Se sintió absorber por la oscuridad, perdió el piso y el techo. Su cerebro dejó de procesar información, de reconocer formas ni sonidos. Para cuando golpeó el suelo, se encontró a si mismo envuelto en una intensa luz; demasiada claridad, demasiado brillante. Todo temblaba y tenía dificultades para enfocar la vista en un solo punto: ¡Todo lucía igual!

Sus manos no respondían, sus pies tampoco. El intenso dolor en su pecho pronto se abrió paso a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas por todo su cuerpo y pronto ya no reconocía otro sentimiento más que el de la insufrible agonía. Intentó gritar, intentó levantarse y seguir, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil.

Entonces, entre la insufrible luz y el polvo, vislumbró un par de siluetas; un par de muchachos sonriendo en su dirección, tomados de la mano. Hugh y Nate le miraban de lejos, sonriendo, sin embargo no podía enfocar su vista en ellos pues todo temblaba.

"Hugh... Nate..." Intentó murmurar, pero ni siquiera él mismo se escuchó. Así mismo, a su derecha se materializaron Iris y N, ambos sonriendo también en su dirección. Y antes de poder reconocerles, una pareja más apareció en su campo de vista. "Gold y Crys..." Su hermano, abrazando a su amiga, sonriendo como pocas veces les había visto sonreír. Como solo juntos podían hacerlo.

Y luego, al fondo de aquel lugar, apartada de todos, vislumbró a la muchacha que lo tenía en esta situación. La imagen tenue de la chica de cabellos castaños, sonriente, se burlaba de él al fondo del abismo blanco.

"Mei..." Trató de extender su mano, pero su cuerpo no respondía. O quizá sencillamente ya no tenía un cuerpo. ¿Era esto de lo que se trataba morir? ¿Un infinito abismo blanco y brillante? "

"Emerald."

"¡Mei!" Las imágenes desaparecían una a una, disipándose en aquella llanura blanca. Pronto ya no encontró a Hugh o Nate, ni Iris o su hermano. Pronto solo estuvieron él y Mei. "... Lo siento. No pude..."

"¡Emerald!"

"Por favor..." Murmuró, y finalmente pudo escuchar su propia voz. Se sentía tan frágil, tan impotente frente a su eterna sonrisa despreocupada. Las imágenes de aquella noche pasaban frente a sus ojos para atormentarle; el siempre presente color rojo en sus pesadillas, regado por el suelo, su cuerpo blanco y perfecto inmóvil. "No puedo volver; ya no. No sin ti. ¡Por favor!"

"¡Emerald!"

"Nos veremos algún día, Emerald. Pronto." La sonrisa en sus labios, tan parecida a la de aquel día, no hacía nada para aliviar su dolor, no le hacía extrañarla menos. Esa sonrisa tan hipócrita, mentirosa. Ella no sabía eso y se daba el lujo de afirmarlo.

"¡Por favor!" ¿Quién suplicaba? No era él, no era ella.

"Pronto, Emerald. Pronto."

"Quédate conmigo, por favor. ¡Quédate conmigo!" ¿Quién era?

"Claro... Hasta mañana." Murmuró él.

"¡Emerald!"

"Hasta mañana, Emerald."

De pronto, las luces desaparecieron y se encontró a si mismo de vuelta en las ruinas del Cuartel, mirando de frente a un par de ojos dorados.

"¿G-Gold?" Murmuró, saliendo de su estado catatónico. Se encontró con la sonrisa del muchacho; una sonrisa breve de alivio. Instantáneamente, Emerald vislumbró a N al fondo de la habitación, montado sobre Ghetsis, propinándole golpe tras salvaje golpe. "Gold... ¿De verdad eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo." Murmuró, aún presionando la herida en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, luchando por mantener la calma. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo quédate conmigo. Lo siento, Rald... Has pasado por mucho estos últimos meses. Lamento no haber estado allí para ti."

Y fue entonces, bajo el cobijo y la seguridad de su medio hermano, que finalmente la gravedad de la situación fue más fuerte que él. Todo acudió a su mente en ese momento; la tarde que encontró a Mei diferente, el beso, ese último "hasta mañana", haberla encontrado nadando en su propia sangre, el concierto, el proceso de duelo, las alucinaciones. Todo vino de nuevo a él, y finalmente no pudo soportarlo. Sujetando a Gold con su brazo sano, se acercó a su pecho y gritó. Gritó una y otra vez, sollozando, arrojando fuera de su cuerpo cada lágrima que no pudo llorar en su momento. Su rostro ardía y su garganta sufrió por cada ronco alarido que viajaba a través de ella; tanto dolor no cabía en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

* * *

El hospital. Él odiaba los hospitales. Gold llevaba fácilmente tres horas sentado junto a la cama de Emerald, solo mirandole dormir. Los doctores le aseguraron que ninguna de sus heridas era fatal y que despertaría en un par de horas, pero verlo conectado a todas esas máquinas le parecía genuinamente aterrador. La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que una mano se adentrara y le hiciera una seña, invitándole. El de ojos ámbar dudó un poco, pero caminó hasta la puerta y salió.

Una vez afuera, se encontró con su viejo compañero, de cabello verde. Ambos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde no serían interrumpidos. Era muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que no había mucha actividad, pero N siempre prefirió estar tan lejos de la atención como le fuese posible.

"Gracias por llevarme con él." Murmuró Gold, con la espalda firmemente apoyada en la pared, con la vista fija en la nuca de su interlocutor, quien ahora miraba por la ventana. "No he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, al parecer."

"Es un buen chico." Respondió Harmonia, aún mirando por la ventana. "Engreído, arrogante, inteligente pero a la vez impertinente. Se parece mucho a ti."

"No puedo evitar sentirme un poco ofendido, muchas gracias." Luego de su bien intencionada broma, Gold dejó salir una corta risa. No de alegría ni de gracia, solo de tensión aliviada. N, por su parte, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, aun mirando por la ventana. "Quiero disculparme contigo."

"No hace falta."

"Entonces no lo haré." Gold avanzó hasta su ex compañero de equipo, descansando los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana. "No tenías por qué afrontar su pérdida tu solo, N. Todos los DH estuvimos ahí, para apoyarte."

"Hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco." El peliverde se alejó un poco, incómodo por la súbita cercanía del ojiámbar. "Cosas por las que nunca me disculpé, por las que nunca me perdonaron. Black fue el único que me aceptó de regreso, quien me buscó."

"Si nuestro amigo fue capaz de perdonarte." La mano de Gold se posó sobre el hombro del otro muchacho. En primera instancia, N intentó quitársela de encima, pero Ongaku no lo permitió. "Nosotros, por respeto a su memoria, no podemos hacer menos que eso." Gold sonrió, antes de desviar su mirada a la ventana. "Volveremos, N."

"¿Volverán?" Preguntó Harmonia, a lo que Gold respondió asintiendo. "¿Quién, exactamente?" El pianista volvió su mirada al peliverde, ampliando aún más esa sonrisa de alegría y de genuina emoción.

"Todos."

* * *

La molesta alarma que indicaba la llegada de un recluso lo sacó de su letargo matinal. No quería perder mucho más tiempo, así que en cuanto salió del hospital acudió a verlo; aún tenía que enfrentar juicio, así que este era el momento ideal para preguntarle. Sentado al extremo opuesto de la silla vacía, N esperaba en una sala gris, mientras Ghetsis entraba, acompañado de un guardia de seguridad. El gran señor de dios había abandonado el lujo de su atuendo de sacerdote para portar el insípido naranja de la cárcel.

Sin mucha más ceremonía, Ghetsis se sentó en la silla y miró directo en los ojos de su hijo adoptivo, sonriente. Aún se notaban muchas de las heridas que Natural le había regalado la noche anterior; su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente negro y su labio hinchado a mas no poder.

"Te ves muy alegre para alguien en tu situación."

"Es solo un cambio de ambiente, Natural." Respondió él. Había olvidado esa voz tan hermosa; había preferido olvidarla. "Pronto dominaré en este lugar, justo como lo he hecho en todos lados."

"Disfruta tu reino, no tengo interés en volver a verte."

"¿Cómo está Iris?"

"No eres tú quien hará las preguntas." Gruñó el peliverde, inclinándose al frente, acortando las distancias. El guardia había esposado a Ghetsis a la mesa, por lo que no representaba ninguna amenaza, sin embargo no lucía preocupado en lo absoluto. "Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que respondas con total honestidad o haré del resto de tu miserable vida un infierno."

"¿Y qué pregunta podrá ser esa, hijo mío?" Tuvo que contener sus ganas de golpearlo. Él nunca fue su padre. Nunca.

"¿Dónde están mis hermanas?" Preguntó N. Su voz sonaba grave, casi como si estuviese gruñendo, justo en la cara del hombre. "¿Dónde están Anthea y Concordia?" Ghetsis agachó la mirada finalmente, y rio por lo bajo, suspiró y volvió a ver directo en los ojos de quien alguna vez fue su hijo adoptivo.

"Colress."

* * *

Nunca había venido al cementerio. El padre de Mei les prohibió terminantemente a él y a sus amigos acercarse al funeral, pero no dijo nada acerca de visitar después. Se navegaron entre los cientos de lápidas, muchas de ellas hermosas y enormes. El calor de la tarde no hacía nada por facilitar su ya de por sí muy difícil labor: caminar en muletas con un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo era toda una jodida odisea. Pero con la ayuda de Iris, Hugh y Nate, se las ingenió para llegar a su destino.

La lápida en sí era muy sencilla; Mei Rosa Ebony, amada hija de dios. El rubio respiró profundo, antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a sus amigos. Iris asintió, sonriente, mientras Hugh y Nate la miraban, abrazados uno del otro.

"Hola." Comenzó el rubio, dirigiéndose a la lápida. Sin embargo, rodó los ojos y se giró de nuevo a sus amigos. "Esto es estúpido."

"Hazlo de una puta vez." Gruñó Hugh. El rubio volvió con dificultad a su posición inicial y aclaró su garganta.

"Hola, Mei." Emerald se revolvió un poco, intranquilo, cambiando su peso de una muleta a otra. "Supuestamente esto tiene que ser algún tipo de terapia, para que pueda dejar el asunto atrás. La cosa es que no creo que funcione; no creo que nada me haga superar lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses." El joven Aojashin respiró profundo, para finalmente quedarse quieto. "Nunca te olvidaré. Nunca podré olvidar que fuiste una gran amiga, la mejor artista que conocí y también…" El rubio miró por sobre su hombro, con el rostro un tanto acalorado. Aún tenía la atención de sus amigos, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. "También fuiste mi primer beso. Solo vine aquí hoy a decirte que nunca te olvidaré, y que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón." Buscó dentro de su camisa, con su mano sana y balanceándose en las muletas, y tomó la cruz de plata en su mano. "Lamento habérmela quedado por más de un día; no sabía cómo devolvértela."

Emerald se acercó a la lápida y, con dificultad, dejó la cruz colgada de una saliente en ella. Sonrió, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie fría de la roca.

"Hasta mañana, Mei." Murmuró él, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar de vuelta a sus amigos. Todos le sonrieron, e Iris se acercó para ayudarle a caminar un poco más rápido. Sin embargo, Emerald se detuvo luego de un par de pasos, dio media vuelta y, tan rápido como le fue posible, cojeó de vuelta a la lápida para recuperar la cruz. "¿Sabes qué? Me la voy a quedar; no creo que la vayas a necesitar y me queda muy bien."

Todos miraron estupefactos como el rubio volvía hacia ellos, batallando para colgarse la cruz al cuello. Luego de superar el estupor inicial, los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad antes de alcanzar a su amigo.

 _Fin_


	11. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

"Enséñeme, por favor."

¿Qué hacía este niño en su casa? ¿Cómo permitió su esposo que entrara? Ah, cierto: él estaba trabajando. Desde que ella se fue, su esposo no había podido quedarse mucho tiempo en casa. Todo se había vuelto tan monótono, tan risible hasta cierto punto, que ya nada le brindaba ningún gozo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Quizá semanas, puede que hasta meses. Bien podrían haber sido años y ni lo hubiese notado. Lo que sabía era que su niña no volvería; que la perdió por los delirios de un loco al que siguieron como ovejas, como corderitos asustados. Perdió a la luz de su mundo por buscar la del siguiente.

Todos sintieron la gran bofetada de la realidad el día que la policía llegó en busca del hermano Ghetsis, cuando hablaron con esos niños, con quienes fueron sus hijos adoptivos. Y ahora el hombre estaba tras las rejas, ¿Pero y qué? Eso no le devolvería a su hija, nada repararía el daño que hizo ese hombre.

Pero ahora, estaba este niño frente a ella. Este niño rubio, de grandes ojos verdes y corta estatura.

"Yo sé que los últimos meses no han sido fáciles." Dijo el niño. No, ese niño no sabía. No podía imaginarse la desolación, el sentimiento desgarrador de perder una parte de ti, de sepultar bajo tierra un futuro, un montón de sueños inconclusos y promesas sin cumplir. "Y sé que es osado de mi parte. Ella era mi mejor amiga; era la artista más asombrosa que jamás conocí."

"No doy clases."

Debió agradecerle al niño; por un instante su mente vagó a sus días como interprete. Unova fue su casa, la cuna del arte a nivel mundial. Rememoró con gusto los vientos y las cuerdas, los tambores y las voces; historias de un pasado que compartió con su hija y que, como ella, no volverían. El niño suspiró, triste, decepcionado. Se puso de pie e hizo una corta reverencia. Caminó hasta la puerta y después se detuvo.

El niño desenganchó de su cuello una pequeña cadena y después caminó de regreso, para dejar la pequeña joya sobre la mesa. Ella conocía esa cruz: fue ella quien se la regaló a su hija, después de todo. Y entonces fue que recordó a este niño. Este niño tenía un nombre, uno que su hija solía repetir todo el tiempo. Él era su mejor amigo, quien la encontró en la tina, quien no pudo moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna cuando llegaron a casa esa noche y su esposo estuvo a punto de matarlo.

El niño dio media vuelta y volvió a la puerta.

"Ella fue mi rival." Murmuró el niño. "Es mi deber aspirar a ser tan buena como lo era ella. Y solo lograré eso aprendiendo de quien aprendió ella."

Tomó la cruz en su mano, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el rubio. Le palmó el hombro y lo invitó a la sala. Le señaló al piano.

"Siéntate." Y así lo hizo, para después quitar la tapa que cubría las teclas. "Toca." Una vez más, obedeció. Eligió la primera pieza que se le vino a la mente, música que para ella no tenía un signficado. Pero luego, unos segundos después, cambió el ritmo y la nota, a algo que ella conocía bien.

"Cuando el mundo… al girar." Murmuraba ella. Fue entonces, que el cabello rubio del niño se oscureció; cuando sus ojos se tornaron marrones y ese semblante duro se suavizó. Cuando este niño dejó de ser un niño; cuando vio en él a su niña.

Nunca recuperaría a su hija, de eso estaba segura. Pero podía tomar a este niño bajo su ala, impartirle los mismos conocimientos que su hija obtuvo durante toda su vida, conocerlo, quizá quererlo como lo hizo su hija alguna vez. Y quizá juntos podrían encontrar un escape a su dolor.

El niño miró por encima de su hombro, después de terminada la pieza, y sonrió.


End file.
